In the End, It's Right
by Finntastic17
Summary: Sequel to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks...'. As Rachel and Finn begin to explore their relationship together with new revelations, they find themselves caught in another troubling situation. When things turn worse, will Seth be enough to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1: Iris

**Over 315 reviews on my last story (first story, the one before this one)! Wow! Thanks so much! And now, as promised, here is the much-anticipated sequel to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'! If this is the first time you have heard of the story, then you must be living under a rock. NO! DON'T TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY, I WAS JUST JOKING! But seriously, I highly suggest you read the prequel to this story before reading it! It will make so much more sense! Just click my author name (Finntastic17) and click 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'! While you're at it, why not read my other stories, too? They are called 'Bury Me in Black', 'The Other Way Around', and 'The Only Hope for Me is You'. You would be showing great support by reading them! Now, the moment you've been waiting for…THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'IN THE END IT'S RIGHT'! I named this story 'In the End, It's Right' because of the lyrics from the song 'Good Riddance/Time of Your Life' by Green Day (_It's something unpredictable, but in the end, it's right…_). This chapter is entitled 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy!**

The day Rachel once again found out she was pregnant was actually very uneventful. She was going to stop by McKinley High later to help Finn coach the kids to the best of their ability so they were prepared for regionals.

That was also the day she had scheduled her annual check up with her doctor. She checked her vitals and what not, frowning at one of the tests before walking out of the room, explaining that she would return soon. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was a bad sign. She glanced at the clock; there was no way she would make it to McKinley now. She still needed to pick up Seth.

A few minutes later, the doctor returned telling her that she was perfectly healthy, which wasn't a surprise to Rachel at all. Before she left, the doctor stopped her.

"Mrs. Hudson…" She began. Even after five years of marriage, Rachel still had a hard time believing that she was no longer 'Rachel Berry'. "You do know that you are about two and a half weeks pregnant?" Rachel's heart stopped, her eyes widening.

"Wh-what?" She stammered. "N-no, I didn't."

"It came back positive in one of the tests." The doctor explained. "I assumed you wouldn't know, with it being so early on."

"I haven't had any of the symptoms." Rachel murmured, glancing at her stomach in complete shock. Damn! And she had been on the pill, too!

"As I said, it's still very early on." The doctor explained with a smile.

"You don't understand." Rachel shook her head. "I have a kid; when I was pregnant with him, it was nonstop puking, constant cravings, and so forth. I even had a hysterical pregnancy and the symptoms mimicked those of my previous pregnancy." She paused. "So how can I be pregnant now without the symptoms?"

"Time has passed, Mrs. Hudson." The doctor sighed. "Your body may be reacting differently now." Rachel paid and left after that, her head stuck in the clouds.

-glee!-

The place she told Finn that he would, yet again, be a dad wasn't the ideal place, either. It was at Seth's first baseball game. Dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to bring rain later. The joys of spring, even if summer were only less then a month away.

Finn and her talked about the summer she had come down from New York to visit her friends from Lima. Not only had it been the summer Rachel had gotten back together with Finn after being broken up for nearly two years, it was also the summer Finn had learned about Seth. Rachel had been ashamed of her break up with Finn, so she didn't tell anyone, not even her dads, about the little boy she had given birth to. But everything changed that fateful summer.

It was also the summer Finn had proposed to Rachel. They got married in the following January. That was also when they had moved back to Lima. They bought a house close to Finn's mom's so they lived near someone they knew. Carole instantly took a liking to Seth, and watched him while Rachel and Finn would go on dates to celebrate certain anniversaries (Finn never remembered).

After several moments of silence, Rachel finally pulled Finn closer to her. "Finn?" She whispered, her heart racing. How was she supposed to tell Finn that they were having another child? She hadn't done this before. How did Quinn do it?

"Yeah, Rach?" He asked, his attention still focused on the game.

"Remember how you told me earlier not to keep things from you?" Rachel whispered. She took a deep breath. "Well, I've got something to tell you…" Finn glanced away from the game and took everything in. He saw Rachel, hand on her stomach. He thought about the conversation. He saw that look in her eyes. Finn's eyes widened.

"No way, Rachel…" He whispered, eyes still wide. The game was forgotten as Rachel nodded her head, her eyes swimming with tears. But they were tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Finn grabbed her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it." Finn breathed, pulling away. "My God, Rach, I'm…I'm so happy!" Rachel laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good." She rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't react well."

"How could I not?" Finn scoffed. "When did you find out?"

"This Tuesday, at my doctor's appointment." She paused. "I'm three weeks along." Finn kissed her on the forehead, still grinning widely.

"That's such great news." He whispered. "You, me, and Seth…and the new little baby…we can all be a real family now." Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"Definitely." She agreed.

-glee!-

"This is so nice." Kurt smiled, leaning back in his seat. "It was like your Celibacy Club meetings, Quinn. The guys are off at Rachel's and all the girls are over here."

"But we got back together after thirty minutes." Quinn corrected. "By the way, Rachel, how can you and Finn both manage to be away from your kid? Doesn't he need to be looked after?" She raised an eyebrow. Rachel shifted in her seat, lifting her chin.

"I know what I'm doing." Rachel smiled. "Besides, Seth is at school, and even if he was home, Finn is there."

"And so are the other guys, those Neanderthals." Kurt muttered.

"Then he would stay with Carole." Rachel defended herself. "Carole has no problem watching over Seth."

"Seth is such a cutie." Tina said with a smile. "You have to bring him next time, Rachel."

"Totally." Brittany agreed.

"Where's Santana?" Rachel paused. "And Mercedes?"

"Santana is in California with Sam." Kurt smiled. "And Kyle asked Mercedes to go meet his parents with him. She is unable to attend." Rachel grinned.

"How sweet!" She whispered. "I can't believe they've lasted since that summer."

"Everything has lasted since that summer." Quinn said, grinning. "Sorry, Brittany." They all nodded their heads apologetically for the sweet, blond girl. A year after that fateful summer, Brad and Brittany had had some huge fight and things ended very suddenly between them. Brittany moved out and moved into her own apartment, and Brad was never heard of again. Rumor had it that he had moved to Columbus.

"It's okay." Brittany said softly. "Brad was an ass." They all murmured in agreement.

"I can't believe it's been five years since that summer." Kurt shook his head. "Everything happened that year. Rachel revealed that she had a kid, Quinn and Puck got married, Rachel and Finn got married, Rachel moved to Lima, Will and Emma had their kid, Artie and Tina started dating again…"

"Everything _**did**_ happen that year." Tina murmured, blushing.

"And the fact that it's been five years since is such a shock." Rachel agreed. They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the soft, rhythmic sound of the steady rain drumming against the window.

"You forgot to add one thing about that summer, Kurt." Tina said. "It was also the summer Rachel scared the shit out us with that bad case of the flu." Rachel blushed again.

"Ah, yes." Kurt shook his head. "That was the worst part."

"That summer was amazing." Brittany said dreamily. "I wish it could happen all over again."

"That was an amazing summer." Quinn agreed. Silence once again filled the room before Quinn spoke up again. "I have something to say."

"Me, too." Rachel announced, her gaze fleeting to her stomach for one quick second before it returned to Quinn.

"You first." Quinn insisted, though she seemed a bit bothered that Rachel had taken her spotlight. Rachel took a deep breath and shifted nervously.

"I…" She paused, glancing at the floor. "I'm pregnant." She said softly.

"Again?" Tina shrieked. "How? I thought you were on the pill!" Rachel's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Of course I was!" Rachel pushed some hair behind her ears. "Blame Finn. He got me all wild for a few nights a few weeks ago."

"Too much information, dear." Kurt said, closing his eyes. "It's like you can't keep from becoming pregnant."

"Is it real this time?" Quinn asked snidely. Rachel glared at her.

"It was confirmed by my doctor." Rachel announced.

"I'm so happy!" Brittany squealed, hugging Rachel. "You're having another baby!" Rachel hugged her back tightly.

"Can I plan your baby shower?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure if I want one…" Rachel began.

"Nonsense!" Kurt cried. "You are having a baby shower, and I'm planning it."

"How far along are you?" Tina asked.

"Three weeks." Rachel replied.

"How ironic." Quinn smiled. "I'm pregnant, too. I'm seven weeks along." Everyone let out a cry of dismay before they all rushed to congratulate Quinn.

"It's like a pregnancy pact!" Brittany squealed. "One gets pregnant, so the other one does, too!" Brittany thought for a moment. "Should I-?"

"No, Brittany." Both Quinn and Rachel said in unison. Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Congratulations, Quinn." Rachel said kindly.

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn said smoothly, nodding her head. "Congratulations to you, too."

"Thank you." Rachel said curtly.

"Oh, this is so great!" Kurt exclaimed. "You two will be pregnancy buddies and exchange pregnancy war stories…"

"How did the daddies react?" Tina giggled, interrupting Kurt. A part of Rachel was very thankful for that.

"I told Finn at Seth's first baseball game." Rachel said softly. "He was shocked and then really happy. He pulled me aside and kissed me and told me that we could all be a real family now. Me, Seth, him, and the new baby. It was so sweet." Rachel paused, frowning. "Though I was quite fine with just having one kid. That's why I was on the pill."

"Damn those small-print labels." Kurt muttered.

"Puck and I didn't use any birth control." Quinn said, placing her hand on her stomach. Now that Rachel looked closer at the pretty blond, she noticed that her stomach was slightly distended. Rachel guessed only she would notice; it takes a pregnant girl to know a pregnant girl. "We didn't plan to have a kid either. It just happened. He was ecstatic when I told him. We called Beth and told her about her new baby brother or sister."

"Aw!" Everyone chorused.

"I told my mom, too." Quinn continued. "And he told his mom and sister. They both can't wait to be grandparents." Rachel glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling very out of place. Had it been wrong for her to tell her friends before she told her family?

"What about you, Rachel?" Kurt asked. "How did the grandparents-to-be react?"

"I, um, I didn't tell them yet…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"You mean you told your friends before your family?" Kurt asked, scowling. "I'm flattered, Rachel, that you trust us that much, but family always comes first."

"You're family to me." Rachel argued, placing her hands on her hips as she stared directly at Kurt. "You're Finn's stepbrother, making you my stepbrother-in-law." Rachel concluded. Kurt sighed.

"Okay, I see how that makes sense, but what about Quinn, Tina, and Brittany?" Kurt paused. "No offense to you guys."

"None taken." They all said in unison.

"Finn is bringing me to dinner at your parents' house this Friday, so I'll tell them then." Rachel said.

"And your dads?" Kurt prompted.

"I'll tell them the next day." Rachel paused. "I need to bring Seth over there to visit, anyways."

"How did Seth react?" Tina asked.

"She didn't tell him either, I'm guessing." Quinn muttered.

"No, I didn't." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll tell them when I'm ready to tell them. Can we please drop the subject?" She asked, exasperated. Kurt smiled.

"Sure." They continued talking, but Rachel was hardly paying attention. She was going over ways to tell Finn's parents, her parents, and Seth about the new baby.

-glee!-

"How am I supposed to tell your mom and step-dad that we are having another kid?" Rachel hissed, checking her make up in the car's mirror. Finn sighed.

"The same way we told them about Seth." He answered, growing tired of hearing Rachel's useless questions. They were pulled up right outside his mom's house, and had been sitting there for fifteen minutes now. And the whole time, Finn was answering the same inane questions.

"That was different." Rachel protested. "He was actually born at the time. He had been alive for nearly two years."

"Rach, in my opinion, this will be far easier then it was when we told them about Seth. Can we please go inside now?"

"You aren't being very supportive, Finn." Rachel sighed, closing the mirror and opening her door. Finn let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of the car, rushing around to Rachel's side to help her out. She glared at him. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I'm fine." She hissed, pulling her purse over her shoulder and marching up the walkway. Finn sighed and closed Rachel's door, locked the car (knowing she would throw a fit if she discovered that he had once again left the car unlocked), and followed her up the walkway. He rang the doorbell and took one look at Rachel, sighing and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmured in her ear. She shuddered and glared at him.

"Not now, Finn." She begged. "We're about have dinner at your parents' house."

"And?" He whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin as she struggled to ignore him. Finn sighed and pulled away, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She was nervous, he could tell. She was trembling (not noticeable unless you were hugging her like Finn was), and her eyes held a look of complete terror in them.

"It'll be okay, Rach." He reassured her, stepping away as he noticed a figure coming to answer the door. The door opened. Carole was the one who answered it. A wide grin lit up her face.

"Rachel, Finn!" She exclaimed. "Come in." Rachel flashed her a weak smile and politely gave her a hug before entering the house. Finn smiled and hugged his mom, too, following Rachel inside. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the family room. Blaine and Kurt were already there, sitting on the couch across from the chair Burt was sitting in. Politely, Burt stood up and greeted the couple before taking a seat again. Finn took a seat on the couch next to Blaine. Rachel frowned, still standing as she examined the couch. Even though she was very small, there was no room for her.

"There's no room." She complained. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't move.

"You can sit on my lap." Finn offered. Rachel's face grew red as Blaine began chuckling.

"Finn!" She hissed. "This is hardly the place for such things!" Kurt laughed and stood up, taking a seat on a different chair. With one graceful movement, Rachel took the seat, mouthing Kurt a 'thank you'. In return, he pointed to Blaine and mouthed, 'he knows'. Rachel's face grew red again and she turned to Blaine, who winked in her direction. She sighed and leaned back in the couch as Carole took her seat across from them.

"So, how is everything?" Carole asked, still smiling.

"Great." Finn answered, and began talking about the kids and how they were all geared for regionals this coming Thursday. He told them the song choices, their choreography plan, everything. He was convinced that they were going to win.

"And what about Seth?" Burt asked, his gaze turning to Rachel. Her heart began racing; Seth had been a touchy subject for her and Burt ever since she had told them about him. Burt sure knew how to make her feel guilty for what she had done.

"He's fine." She said, grinning. "He is one of the brightest students in his class." She announced. Carole smiled.

"That isn't a surprise." She said. "Speaking of Seth, where is he tonight?"

"With a babysitter." Rachel said. "He'll come next time."

"Sure." Burt smiled. "If he were here, we wouldn't be able to crack open the drinks."

"I'll have a beer." Finn said quickly.

"You aren't driving home." Rachel scolded, frowning. They laughed as Finn rolled his eyes.

Dinner was served later. Carole had remembered Rachel was a vegan and made sure the whole meal revolved around her specific diet. After a few complaints from Kurt and Finn, everyone began eating in silence. Surprisingly, Rachel had found herself very hungry. She guessed it was just an early sign of her pregnancy, and prayed that she wouldn't wake up with morning sickness the next morning.

After dinner, they all returned to the family room and took a seat in the same places they had sat earlier. Rachel cuddled next to Finn, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Burt brought out the drinks (beer and champagne) and began pouring the glasses.

"Champagne, Rachel?" He asked. Rachel eyed the glass for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No, thank you." She said politely.

"No champagne, Rachel?" Carole asked, surprised. "You always have at least one glass when you come over here. It's tradition." Rachel bit her lip and glanced up nervously at Finn.

"Rachel isn't feeling too great, Mom." Finn said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled and clutched onto his shirt with her hands, nodding her head. Kurt and Blaine eyed the two of them before reaching for their drinks and sitting back. She glanced around the expectantly, before sighing and sitting up. She glanced at Finn, who nodded his head and sat up, too.

"Mom, Burt." He paused. "Rachel and I have something to tell you."

"You need money?" Burt asked, his hand inching towards his checkbook.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed, blushing. "Finn's job may not pay a lot, but it pays enough."

"Oh." Burt sat back and stared at the two incredulously. "What is it you want to say, then?"

"Mom, Burt." Finn began again, placing a hand on Rachel's leg just as he had done when they announced they were engaged. "Rachel's pregnant." Silence filled the room before Carole leapt out of her seat and wrapped Rachel in a tight embrace. She was surprised by the gesture, but returned the hug.

"Oh, sweetie, that is such great news!" Carole exclaimed. "That's wonderful! How far along are you?"

"A little over three weeks." Rachel said, pulling away from Carole and snuggling closer to Finn.

"Congratulations." Burt smiled, leaning back in his seat. "Still can't believe I'm old enough to qualify as a grandpa."

"Hardly." Kurt scoffed. "Rachel and Finn just don't know the meaning of birth control."

-glee!-

"My dads won't be as easy to tell as your parents." Rachel informed him as they all walked up the walkway.

"Tell them what?" Seth asked, jumping in front of the door and ringing the doorbell. Rachel flinched, grabbing Finn's hand.

"Nothing, baby." She said sweetly, smiling. Seth nodded his head and stared at the door, waiting for one of Rachel's dads to come answer it.

"You'll be fine, Rach." Finn whispered, kissing her one the head.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the pregnant one." Rachel muttered. Finn chuckled as the door opened.

"Grandpa!" Seth exclaimed, darting inside and hugging Hiram tightly. Hiram laughed and scooped up Seth, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, there, little buddy!" He exclaimed, setting him back on the ground. "Your grandpapa is in the living room." Seth squealed and raced off to the living room. Rachel smiled and stepped inside, kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy." She said softly. Hiram smiled.

"Hey, baby." He said. He nodded at Finn. "Hello, Finn."

"Hello." Finn said cheerfully. They both entered the house hand in hand and greeted Leroy. For about fifteen minutes, they listened to Seth explain what he was doing in school, some of the games he played at recess, who his friends were, and a crush he had on another girl in a separate class. After teasing him about it for a little bit, everything grew quiet. Seth announced he had to go to the bathroom and marched away. Rachel hoped he was no longer in earshot. She breathed a tired sigh and leaned back into the couch, smiling faintly as Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You two are much quieter then usual." Leroy commented, sitting up and scrutinizing them with a suspicious look. "Is everything alright?" Rachel sat up, grasping Finn's hand tightly.

"Dad, Daddy." Rachel began, squeezing Finn's hand even tighter. He began to wonder if she was maybe blocking off blood circulation, but he didn't dare tell her to loosen her grip. Her dads tensed, waiting for Rachel to continue. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. No words met hers. There was just silence. Finn scratched the back of his head and shifted a bit uncomfortably. He wanted to excuse himself by saying he would go check on Seth, but he knew Rachel would beat him up for it later. He sighed and sat through the uncomfortable silence. He could feel Rachel beginning to tremble again. Finally, Hiram broke the silence.

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly.

"Almost four weeks." Rachel whispered, still absolutely terrified.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Leroy asked, glancing up. Rachel's eyes widened.

"How much sooner could I have told you? I just found out about a week ago!" She exclaimed.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Hiram questioned. Rachel's face turned a bright red color as she glanced at her feet, deciding not to answer that question.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry." Finn began. "Rachel didn't mean to offend you by telling you much…later on." He still thought the way her dads were reacting was very uncalled for. Shouldn't they be crying hysterically and wrapping him and Rachel in tight hugs like his mom and Burt did?

"We aren't offended." Hiram laughed, getting up and wrapping his arms around Rachel. Stunned, she hugged her dad back. She glanced at Finn with a look of pure relief on her face. "Congratulations, sweetheart." Hiram murmured in her ear. She smiled, pulling away.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said softly. Seconds later, Seth came darting back into the living room, continuing from where he left off in his conversation. Rachel smiled as she watched her dads interact with her son. It was so cute to watch. Because they weren't paying attention to Rachel and Finn anymore, Rachel gently grabbed Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach, leaning back into the couch.

"That's our baby." She whispered. Finn smiled, heart racing.

"Our beautiful baby." He agreed.

**So…did you like it? Hm, everything seems so perfect, you know something bad is going to happen. Enter new character who I don't know yet! I need a new potential love interest (that will ATTEMPT to break up Finchel…ATTEMPT being the key word) for either Finn or Rachel. Since Finn was in the wrong last time, do you think it should be Rachel this time? Or should old habits NOT die hard and should I make Finn, once again, screw up? Please review and let me know! Like my Facebook fanpage for exclusive updates! The link to my website is on there (since FF is stupid and won't let me post it). My Facebook fanpage is 'Finntastic17- Fanfiction'. Also, please read my other stories! They are called 'Bury Me in Black', 'The Other Way Around', and 'The Only Hope for Me is You'. Review! Chapter 2 will be posted in the near future (end of this week, beginning of next). Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn Back Around

**I am on an updating roll! Yeah! This a bit of self-advertisement here, but I really don't care. I have three other stories out their called 'The Only Hope for Me is You', 'The Other Way Around', and 'Bury Me in Black'. I would really appreciate it if you read them! Please! This chapter is a bit messy, because I didn't plan it out as carefully as I did the first one. But I honestly don't care; it's still good! Seth is absolutely adorable in this chapter! I hope you like it. This chapter is written to the song 'Turn Back Around' by Lucy Schwartz.**

"Seth!" Rachel called, waving her hand through the mob of parents coming to pick up their children. Seth glanced up and grinned, grabbing his backpack, saying goodbye to his teacher, and darting up to Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her torso and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi, Mommy!" He exclaimed, walking hand in hand with Rachel out of the classroom. She grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Hi, baby." She said softly, leading him to the car. She opened the door for him and started to buckle him up, but he insisted he could do it himself. Rachel smiled and took her seat up at the wheel, starting up the car but checking first to see if Seth had managed to buckle himself. It didn't surprise Rachel to see he had. She drove off the school's property and began their short drive home.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked just as she did everyday.

"Good." Seth said, smiling. "I played with Carter and Lily at recess today."

"What did you play?" Rachel asked, grinning to herself; Lily was the girl he had a crush on. She found it completely adorable.

"Batman!" Seth exclaimed. "She was Catwoman, I was Batman, and Carter was Robin. We got to fight evil because Lily didn't want to be bad, so she became good." Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like fun." She said, wincing as a wave of nausea overcame her. The morning sickness had begun three days earlier, much to Rachel's annoyance. Finn was worried for her and because he found himself unable to put up with being around her when she was throwing up, he would leave for work earlier then usual.

"It was." Seth agreed. Rachel's hands gripped tighter to the steering wheel as the uneasy feeling in her stomach just grew worse. She bit her bottom lip and sped the car up a bit more, hoping for no traffic. "Are you feeling sick again, Mommy?" Seth asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"You always get quiet when you're sick." Seth said quietly.

"I'll be fine." Rachel said tightly, turning into their neighborhood and driving into their driveway. She jumped out of her seat, opened Seth's door, grabbed his stuff, and darted up the walkway, not even noticing that Finn was home was well. Quizzically, Seth followed Rachel, doing his best to keep up with Rachel's pace. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Rachel unlocked the front door and darted inside. Finn came to the entrance to greet her, but she pushed him out of the way and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Hey, Rach—" He called after her, his face going pale as he heard her empty her stomach's contents once again. He sighed and went to the bathroom, kindly holding her hair back until she finished. She groaned and grabbed her toothbrush, quickly brushing her teeth before grinning at Finn.

"Hey, babe." She said softly, holding his hand as she led him out to the family room where Seth stood, stunned.

"Are you alright?" Finn whispered.

"Fine." Rachel whispered back, eyeing Seth. "It's just morning sickness."

"Why are you whispering?" Seth spoke up. His parents turned to face him, eyes wide. "Is Mommy sick again?"

"We should tell him." Finn whispered. Rachel nodded her head and stepped forward, still holding Finn's hand.

"Seth…" Rachel began. "Mommy and Daddy have some very good news for you."

"Okay." Seth said, eyes sparkling.

"Mommy is going to have another baby." Finn said quickly, smiling at Rachel. Seth frowned and glanced around the room.

"Where is it?" Seth asked, still frowning.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, confused.

"The baby." Seth said, rolling his eyes. "Where is the new baby?"

"In Mommy's tummy, Seth." Rachel answered, blushing. Finn chuckled under his breath, causing him to receive a glare from Rachel.

"Do you love the new baby, Mommy?" Seth asked softly. Rachel frowned in confusion; where the hell was this kid coming up with these questions?

"Of course." Rachel said quietly. "Just like I love you."

"Then why did you eat?" Seth exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Finn burst into laughter and Rachel frowned, a small smile curving onto the corners of her lips.

"Oh, baby, I didn't eat it. That's where all babies come from." Rachel said sweetly, standing up. Finn was still laughing as Rachel began to pull him off to their room. "Go play now. We'll do your homework in a few minutes."

"I didn't get any!" Seth called after her.

"I'll be checking that." Rachel answered, pulling Finn into their room and closing the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The things that kid says!"

"I wasn't smart enough to come up with things like that." Finn said, grinning as he sat Rachel on his lap. "I still probably couldn't come up with things like that." He murmured into her ear, slipping two small, rectangular shapes of paper into her hand. She glanced down, frowning.

"What are these?" She asked softly. They were obviously tickets to something, but to what, she didn't know.

"Tickets to regionals this week." Finn murmured, kissing her neck. "I got you one. The kids want you to come." Rachel blushed and groaned as Finn continued kissing her neck. She shuddered and smiled, her eyes filling with pleasure.

"_Oh_…Finn…stop…_ah_…it!" She exclaimed. He stopped, just as she demanded. She turned to face him, a scowl on her face. "Our son is right outside and could come in any minute!" She glanced at her stomach, a frown still on her face. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Finn chuckled and began kissing her again.

"You're adorable." He whispered, gently reaching his hand up her shirt.

"Fiiiiiinnnnn!" She drawled, her body arching into his. He laughed and nuzzled her ear.

"Have some fun, Rach." He whispered. "We have several occasions to celebrate."

"No!" She panted, her eyes growing wide. "Finn, stop it!" He paused and stared into her eyes, hoping to look pathetic and pleading.

"You'll come to regionals?" He asked.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes twinkling, seeming to overcome her panic. "I wouldn't miss it!" With a grin, Finn continued his work. She groaned, but didn't fight him this time.

"I swear, if we end up with a twin…"

"It isn't possible, Rach." Finn whispered, lying back in the bed, pulling her on top of him.

"Mommy!" Seth yelled from outside. Rachel stiffened, sighing.

"Mommy will be out soon, Seth!" Rachel called back. She turned to Finn, eyes sparkling. "I'm all yours." She whispered. And they continued right where they left off.

-glee!-

"One, two, step-ball-change!" Finn called behind him.

"Mr. Hudson, you can't dance." Michele criticized. Finn sighed and turned around.

"I know that, Michele." He said.

"How did you manage to stay in glee club?" Beth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dancing wasn't everything." Finn said, eyes twinkling.

"No." Dylan, one of the football jocks, muttered. "Beneath all the singing, dancing, and jazz hands, scandals were involved. These scandals resulted in the birth of New Directions member Beth Corcoran and the marriage of Finn and Rachel Hudson." Everyone burst into laughter and Beth shoved Dylan aside jokingly.

"Coach Evans is back, Mr. Hudson." Nick, another jock, announced. "He and Santana got in last night. Football practice was hell today." The other jocks nodded in agreement. Sam had been offered the position of football coach a few years after Finn had been glee director. Although Sam and Santana had gone back to California for a few days to get the last of his stuff, he was now living in Lima.

"Cool." Finn smiled.

"Ahem, Mr. Hudson…" Julia said softly, gesturing towards the auditorium entrance. He turned around and caught sight of a young woman (about his age) with short blond hair and striking green eyes. He smiled and stepped off the stage and approached the woman.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. With a perfectly white smile, the woman pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"My name is Ms. Ferguson, but you can call me Ellen." She said, smiling. "I'm the new assistant principal."

"Welcome to McKinley." Finn greeted. He had to admit, the woman was pretty.

"Thank you." She said, laughing. "I'm just making the rounds, getting to know the teacher, staff, and faculty."

"Sounds cool." Finn smiled, extending his hand. "I'm Finn, the glee director."

"What you've done with this club is amazing." Ellen said, grinning.

"It wasn't all me." Finn admitted. "My wife comes and helps sometimes." Ellen's face fell a bit, but she instantly covered it up with a fake smile.

"How sweet." She said halfheartedly.

"Yeah. She's awesome." Finn grinned.

"It was nice meeting you, Finn." Ellen said. "I'd love to stay and watch, but I still have a few more places to stop by. Maybe I could come by sometime later, check with your lesson plans?"

"Sure." Finn said. "Anytime." The glee kids exchanged worried glances; was the new assistant principal _**flirting**_ with Mr. Hudson? He was married!

"Great!" Ellen exclaimed, lightly touching him on the arm. "I like you already. Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're my favorite teacher here."

"I'm flattered." Finn said softly.

"I'll come by and visit." Ellen promised. "And just something to keep in mind: I have singing experience." She winked at him and left the auditorium, leaving Finn with a racing heart.

-glee!-

"Ow!" Rachel exclaimed, glaring at Finn.

"What?" He asked, raisin an eyebrow, pulling his hand out from under her shirt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"That hurt." Rachel complained, pouting and sitting up.

"We always do stuff like this." He paused. "Unless you're pissed at me."

"Drop it, Finn." Rachel sighed, standing up and walking to the other side of their room, glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Whenever I grab your…"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled, her face turning bright red. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath. "It's a pregnancy symptom. They're supposed to be tender to the touch."

"Does that mean I can't-?"

"Finn." Rachel warned, glaring at him. She sighed and lie down next to him, snuggling closer to him. "We're having another baby. Let's put off intimacy until after it is born."

"Nine months?" Finn asked, scowling.

"You've done it before." Rachel giggled. "You've been without me for a year and a half."

"But I thought about you all the time." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "Okay. I think I can put off…"

"Thank you." Rachel sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Regionals on Saturday." Finn said, grinning.

"I can't wait." Rachel breathed, smiling.

"The kids are excited, too." Finn told her. "They're performing 'At Last', Michele's solo, 'Blackbird', and 'Ask the Lonely'." Finn informed her.

"Quite the selection." Rachel commented.

"I let them choose, so they wouldn't get suck with a number they didn't like." Finn explained. "I remembered really hating some numbers we had to do."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes met him. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I just remember hating some." Finn said. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her eyes.

"You should have a more open mind, Finn." Rachel mumbled sleepily. "It's a nice quality to have." Finn chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, babe." He whispered. She mumbled something incoherently, and soon he started to hear her ragged breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and hugged her close to his body and sighed, closing his own eyes and falling asleep as well.

**Another sweet ending! But, as you can tell, the drama is beginning to pick up! What role will Ellen play in this story? What about the situation with the baby? Is it possible that maybe there is more then one…? That's a suggestion I've been getting quite a bit, but I'm not sure if I should go through with it. What do you guys think? Should Rachel be expecting more then one child? If so, how many more? Should Seth get jealous, or really excited? And should Rachel perhaps get a possible love interest, too? One more question: what do you think the gender of the baby (or babies) should be? I know most of you want a girl…but would anyone HATE it if the baby were a boy? Also, just now (as I am finishing writing this author's note) I came up with a new story idea for this particular story series: a prequel to the events in 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'. It would be called 'Nine Months of Solitude' and be about Rachel's first pregnancy…the one where she was all alone. There would be nine chapters (one for each month), and focus only on Rachel as she copes with being a single soon-to-be mom. Tell me what you think! And please review!**


	3. READER ALERT: PREQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! If you have been reading this story, then you would know that I have been planning on writing a prequel to this story series called 'Nine Months of Solitude', explaining Rachel's first pregnancy as she prepares for her role as a single mom. Please read it! I will post an alert on 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' as well. Once again, this story is entitled 'Nine Months of Solitude' and is a prequel to 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'. Please read it! XD!**


	4. Chapter 3: F::kin Perfect

**So here is Chapter 3! I had to cut two other scenes I had planned out because this chapter reached a whopping length of ten pages! Wow! So those two scenes will appear in the next chapter XD. This chapter is regionals for the kids, and just some adorable Finchel fluff. Oh, and some more Ellen…yeah, I know you guys don't like her, but I need to establish her character more. So here is Chapter 3! This chapter is entitled 'F**kin Perfect' by Pink.**

"Finn!" He recognized that voice; it was Ellen…again. Hadn't he just seen her, like, three minutes ago in the teacher's lounge? He turned around and put his best fake smile on, watching as she came jogging up to him, clipboard in hand. She was petite, but definitely not as small as Rachel. Her hair was a pretty blond color with brown and dark golden streaks. Her eyes were strikingly green, and today she wore a formal looking suit with a very short (perhaps inappropriate) skirt. She smiled at him, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I just wanted to ask you something." He frowned but nodded his head.

"Okay." He said, still smiling.

"This weekend, there's a teaching seminar at the county building." Ellen began. "It's a really great seminar. I think you should attend."

"Gee, that sounds awesome, Ellen…but I can't." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders. "Tomorrow, the kids have regionals, and my wife and I are attending. Then, the next day is Mother's Day, and we're celebrating it together."

"You have a wife?" Ellen asked, surprised. "And a kid?"

"Seth is awesome." Finn boasted, smiling. "He's smart, just like Rachel." Ellen's gaze fell to the floor before gazing up at him with a forced smile on her face.

"I'd love to meet them." She said tightly. "And I'm sorry, I totally forgot about regionals! Good luck! I'm sure you'll win!" She waved goodbye and darted down the hallway. Finn sighed and turned around to see Dylan, Julia, and Beth standing behind him. All three of them had frowns on their faces.

"She was flirting with you." Julia said, lifting her chin and crossing her arms.

"No, she wasn't." Finn argued.

"Yes, she was." Julia insisted. "She was flirting with you and asked you out on a date when she knew you were married."

"Okay, first of all, she didn't know I was married." Finn said, rolling his eyes. "And secondly, she was asking other teachers to the seminar, too."

"She was flirting with you." Dylan repeated.

"And you were flirting back." Julia continued.

"What?" Finn exclaimed, outraged.

"Maybe not today, but when you first met her, you were." Julia replied.

"I wasn't flirting with her, and she wasn't flirting with me. I'm married." Finn protested. Why was he even having this conversation with them?

"But she didn't know you were married." Julia said snidely.

"Yeah. She knows now."

"She knew before." Beth said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "She just wanted to see if she could get with you and destroy your marriage."

"Exactly." Julia chimed in.

"This is where the conversation ends." Finn muttered, pushing past them and heading to the auditorium.

"We're just looking out for you, Mr. Hudson!" Julia called after him.

"That chick is bad news and will destroy your marriage if you let her!" Dylan agreed. Finn continued down the hallway, Dylan's words repeating themselves over and over in his mind.

-glee!-

Ellen met up with the coach of Vocal Adrenaline after school. Ms. Sunshine Corazon was in the middle of running through a number for regionals with her students when Ellen showed up. She turned to face her, a frown on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her accent heavy.

"I need to speak with you in private." Ellen demanded. Sunshine looked absolutely bewildered, but gave her students a five-minute break while she and Ellen talked outside the auditorium.

"I need a ticket to this year's regionals." Ellen began.

"May I start by asking…who the hell are you?" Sunshine interrupted, glaring at her.

"I'm Ellen Ferguson, the new assistant principal at McKinley High." Ellen stated proudly.

"Our competition." Sunshine rephrased, still glaring at Ellen.

"Look, I came here to ask you a brief question, and if you don't mind, I would like to have it answered." Ellen said, growing exasperated

"Fine. You want a ticket to regionals?"

"Yes." Ellen said eagerly.

"What made you come here? Why do you want to go?" Sunshine asked warily.

"I want to go to support the school that employed me. And I came here figuring you had extra tickets." Ellen explained. Sunshine sighed and glanced around before turning back to Ellen.

"You figured right. I have three extra tickets." She admitted. Ellen's eyes lit up.

"Great! So—"

"But you're going to have to pay me." Sunshine continued.

"What is this, some sort of mafia thing?" Ellen joked, hoping to at least get Sunshine to smile, but her face remained set in a glare.

"You want the ticket, you're going to have to pay for it." Sunshine demanded.

"Fine." Ellen sighed, pulling out her wallet. "How much?"

"Fifty-five dollars." Sunshine said.

"Fifty-five?" Ellen exclaimed.

"It's a fair price." Sunshine explained. "I paid seventy for each ticket. I think fifty-five is a perfect price." Ellen sighed and instead pulled out her checkbook.

"I don't have fifty-five dollars in cash. Can I write you a check instead?"

"Fine. But make it out to Vocal Adrenaline. It can go towards are fund for a new choreographer." Sunshine explained, smirking. Ellen sighed and did as she was told, ripping the check out of the checkbook and handing it to Sunshine. Her eyes lit up and she met Ellen's gaze.

"Wait right here." She instructed, reentering the building. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"I have nowhere else to go." She mumbled. A few minutes later, Sunshine returned with one ticket to this Saturday's regional competition. Ellen grinned and took the ticket.

"Thank you." She called over her shoulder. With a sly smile on her face, Ellen walked away, trying to decide which flashy dress she should wear.

-glee!-

"We're late, aren't we?" Rachel asked worriedly. Finn chuckled and shook his head.

"We're right on time." He told her. They handed off their tickets and headed towards the New Directions greenroom.

"Do you think the kids are on time?" Rachel asked, still worried. Finn chuckled again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her softly on the head.

"The kids are all here." He said smoothly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel checked.

"Your pregnancy hormones sure are acting up today." He said, grinning as Rachel instantly fell silent. He stopped and grabbed both of Rachel's hands, running his finger over her wedding ring. She blushed and glanced at the floor. "Did I tell you just how amazing you looked?" He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. She giggled, her face still red.

"Several times." She murmured. She was wearing a short, strapless black dress. Her hair was straight with loose curls at the ends and the high heels she wore made her seem a few inches taller (which she enjoyed). All in all, she looked stunning. Finn chuckled, his lips only inches away from hers.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you again. You look amazing." He whispered. Her lips parted, waiting for the kiss to awaken her body.

"PDA!" Someone called behind them. Rachel instantly pulled away, frowning. Who was that? Finn groaned and rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw Ellen making her way towards them. Why was she here? He had to admit, she looked stunning as well, wearing a short, tight dark green dress. Rachel frowned, watching the woman approach them. Who was this? It was obvious that Finn knew her. She finally approached them and smiled broadly. "Oh, come on! It was a joke!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Ellen." Finn mumbled. Rachel grasped onto Finn's hand tightly, frowning in confusion.

"Hello, Finn." She grinned. "And who are you?" Rachel opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Finn was quicker.

"Ellen, this is my wife, Rachel." He grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead. Rachel blushed and extended her hand in Ellen's direction.

"It's nice meeting you." Rachel said softly. Ellen forced a fake smile onto her face and shook Rachel's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, too." She said in a tight voice.

"Ellen is the new assistant principal at the school." Finn explained.

"Oh." Rachel said, a weak smile crossing her face. This woman saw Finn everyday. And she was making it very obvious that she had a thing for him.

"By the way, Ellen, didn't you have that teaching seminar you were going to?" Finn asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh, it was cancelled." Ellen smiled. "And I've never really seen your kids perform, so I decided I was going to come and watch regionals!"

"But the tickets were sold out."

"I know." Ellen chuckled. "Believe me, it was very hard to find one. But I know someone who willingly gave me their extra ticket…and here I am!"

"You'll like it." Rachel said, smiling, trying to enter the conversation. She would never tell Finn, but she felt really left out at the moment. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Finn's waist. "I remember when Finn and I competed at regionals." Ellen forced another fake smile onto her face.

"Yes." She said quietly, barely acknowledging Rachel. "Well, the show is going to be starting very soon! We should go take our seats."

"We still have to go check on the kids…" Finn began.

"I'll go." Rachel offered. "You and Ellen find seats." Finn frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Rachel nodded her head, another weak smile curving at her lips. Finn grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning away and heading off to find seats with Ellen. She watched the two leave, one of her hands hesitantly falling onto her stomach. She glanced down and sighed. Rachel had watched this happen before. It was the same story every time.

"I was a fool to think he was really mine forever." She whispered to herself as she started off to the greenroom. She bit her lip as her eyes began to fill with tears. The story was always the same. She and Finn would be happy with their lives and their relation-ship, and then someone new would come in, capture Finn's attention, and Rachel would be left sitting in her room alone, crying the night away. "I thought being married could change this pattern we get into, but it just remains the same." She sighed and opened the door to the greenroom.

"Mrs. Hudson!" They all exclaimed. Rachel smiled as they all cheered.

"We're going to win this thing!" Nick cried, giving a high-five to Rachel. She grinned at them.

"I'm glad you're all thinking as positively as you are." Rachel said softly. The cheers died down and everyone grew quiet as they gave Rachel a closer look.

"Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Hudson?" Michele asked quietly.

"You look…distracted." Julia agreed.  
"I just have a lot on my mind." Rachel said. It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Like?" Beth pressed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Like…none of your business." Rachel replied, grinning. They all laughed and gave Beth quick hugs.

"Ah, Beth, you know we love you." Steve said, grinning.

"Mrs. Hudson." Beth began, lifting her chin. "Guess what my mom told me."

"Which one?" Rachel asked, frowning. The confusing with Beth was that she referred to both Quinn and Shelby as 'mom'.

"Shelby." Beth said, rolling her eyes. "She said that you're actually my older sister, which is really creepy." The room filled with silence.

"That…is epic." Jackson finally said. They all started laughing again. Rachel chuckled and smiled.

"Shelby is my birth mom, yes. But she gave me to my dads. She wanted a baby, not a teenage daughter. So she adopted you." Rachel glanced at her feet. "I haven't spoken to her since she left Vocal Adrenaline."

"Now this is awkward." Julia complained. "You couldn't have waited till after the competition, Beth?"

"I was just making sure." Beth protested, crossing her arms. Rachel smiled warmly at them.

"The show is about to start. Good luck, you guys. You look amazing, and you'll definitely sound amazing." She encouraged.

"Everyone, put your hands in the middle!" Steve cried. Everyone rolled their eyes but put their hands in the center of the room. "On the count of three, we're going to yell 'New Directions'!"

"That is so _High School Musical_." Michele complained.

"One…two…three!" Steve counted.

"New Directions!" Everyone yelled, bursting into laughter. Rachel giggled, wished them luck once more, and hurried off to find her seat.

-glee!-

"Were the kids okay?" Finn whispered as Rachel took a seat next to him.

"Just fine. They weren't even nervous." Rachel smiled. "Where's Ellen?"

"Her seat is in the back." He grinned and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. "Lucky for us, I got our tickets early on." Rachel giggled and pressed her forehead to his just as the room grew dark.

"Vocal Adrenaline is up first." Rachel whispered. "I didn't know Sunshine was the new coach."

"Yeah." Finn murmured, squeezing her thigh. "Hey, Rach…we're together… sitting next to each other…in a dark room…"

"With hundreds of other people surrounding us…" Rachel completed, smiling. Finn chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You sure know how to ruin the fun."

"What happened to no intimacy until the baby was born?" She whispered, still grinning. Finn sighed and pulled away as Vocal Adrenaline started to perform.

"They suck." Rachel commented once they finished.

"Yeah." Finn agreed.

"Hey, New Directions is next." Rachel whispered excitedly. Finn chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You are adorable when you get excited." He chuckled. Rachel frowned at him.

"I worked so hard on my hair!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "And now you ruined it." She pouted. Finn laughed and stole a quick kiss from lips.

"I still think it's perfect." He murmured.

"You're just saying that." Rachel sighed. Finn chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The time went by, and soon the three show choirs were up on stage, holding onto each other's hands desperately.

"Runner up goes to…" The announcer began. "Vocal Adrenaline!" Although the disappointment was clear on their faces, they still jumped up and down excitedly, took their trophy, and left the stage. New Directions and the other glee club, Oral Melody (what kind of name was that?) closed their eyes and prepared to hear the winner.

"And the winner…" The announcer continued. "Of the regional competition is…" He paused and opened the folded piece of paper, glancing at the crowd and dragging out the pause for a dramatic affect. "New Directions!" He exclaimed. Rachel's hand flew to her mouth as all the kids began screaming and exchanging hugs and high fives. Jackson grabbed Julia and spun her around in the air, placing a kiss on her lips. She pulled away, surprised, before melting back into his embrace and pressing her lips to his.

Rachel jumped into Finn's arms and squealed excitedly. "You did it, babe! You're going to nationals!"

"Not without you." He murmured, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She giggled and grabbed onto the jacket of his suit, her fingers curling into the fabric.

"We're still here." Michele hissed behind them. Reluctantly, Rachel pulled away, grinning as Finn welcomed the trophy and held it high above his head. The crowd applauded loudly and cheered on the winning glee club as they left the stage.

"I love you." Rachel heard Jackson whisper behind her. She turned around and smiled warmly at him and Julia. The brunette blushed and leaned against his body.

"I think I love you, too."

It was like watching her and Finn the year they actually won regionals. It was like taking a remote and rewinding the time back to that very moment. She grabbed Finn's hand and placed a hard, passionate kiss on his lips.  
"I love you." She breathed. He pulled away, surprised, before handing the trophy off to Nick and cupping Rachel's face in his hands.

"I love you, too." They smiled and giggled, kissing each other like it was the happiest moment of their lives.

Off in the distance stood a jealous Ellen. She saw them kissing and acting all cute. She would do whatever it took to make sure that sweet, innocent moment would be their last together.

-glee!-

"Okay, okay…best kiss." Jackson challenged, holding Julia's hand under the table. As a treat for working so hard and then winning regionals, Rachel and Finn decided to take the kids to dinner at their favorite restaurant, Breadsticks.

"This is highly inappropriate to be discussing with you." Rachel protested, crossing her arms as her cheeks turned red.

"You were the ones who asked for it." Michele said, running her fingers through her hair. Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled it under the table, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Your hair looks fine." He whispered. She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn looked at Rachel before turning to the kids.

"Our best kiss was the day we got married." He said.

"Nope. Too predictable." Beth said, shaking her head. "We need something juicy."

"No way!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Fine. Best kiss you two shared in high school." Beth said, rolling her eyes.

"Um…" Rachel said as she contemplated.

"Okay, here's a story." Finn said, eyes twinkling. "We broke up at one point—"

"Oh, no! What happened?" Julia exclaimed.

"Let me finish." Finn said impatiently.

"That's the next question I'm asking." Steve muttered.

"So we broke up at one point. It was Puck's idea, since Rach and I weren't together, to set up a kissing booth. He told me the best way to get a girl back was to make her jealous. And though I didn't admit it to Rachel at the time, I missed her, and wanted to take her back. So I did what Puck said." He paused, smiling as Rachel's cheeks turned red. "It was a dollar a kiss, and honestly, who didn't want to kiss the quarterback of the football team?" Rachel shoved him, crossing her arms.

"You conceited little ass." She hissed jokingly. The kids burst into laughter as they watched Finn sit back up, flashing Rachel a crooked smile.

"As I was saying…I set up the kissing booth, and it got real popular real fast. Girls were coming everywhere, and I gave them what they came for."

"Man-whore." Beth muttered. Finn ignored the teasing comment and continued.

"I expected Rachel to come by with another one of her great plans to get me back. I always enjoyed having her chase after me." He paused. "But she didn't come. I mean, at times I could feel her watching me, but she never came and demanded that I kissed her, or to stop the nonsense like I knew she would."

"I had better things to do." Rachel defended herself.

"I ended up getting sick, and the only person I could think of to take care of me was Rachel. So I called her and she came over." He paused again. "I could tell she was pissed at me 'cause she wouldn't smile and she wasn't all over me like she was before. She came what she was supposed to come for. So I asked her why she stopped trying to win me back, and she told me she was done competing. And then she said I was stupid for setting up the kissing booth to begin with." He grinned at Rachel and squeezed her leg. "I couldn't help myself anymore; I sat up and kissed her. It was a long, hard kiss. When she finally pulled away, she was breathless. Then she slapped me and glared at me and told me that if I got her sick, I would become her eternal slave." Finn smiled. "But I knew she was joking, because right after that, I kissed her again."

"Aw!" They all chorused.

"Why was that your best kiss?" Julia asked.

"Because it had been forever since I kissed her." Finn said. "And it felt nice having her back with me."

"My favorite kiss was the year we lost regionals." Rachel smiled. "I had been dating someone else, and he had dumped me. We were all convinced that we were going to lose because Vocal Adrenaline was so much better then us. I became upset and stopped coming to rehearsal. So one day, Finn has the nerve to stop me in the halls and tell me his plan for winning regionals." She grinned at him. "I knew, right then and there, that I loved him. So I kissed him."

"Were you surprised?" Hilary asked.

"Hell yeah." Finn said, grinning. They all started laughing again.

"You guys are so sweet." Julia said dreamily. "The ideal couple. I want to be like that with my future husband."

"The ideal family." Beth corrected. "They have Seth, remember?"

"Plus one." Rachel said softly. All the girls let out excited squeals and gave Rachel delighted hugs.

"OMG, another baby?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Boy or girl?" Heidi asked excitedly.

"Undetermined." Rachel laughed. "I'm only about a month along."

"Picture-perfect family." Michele sighed dreamily. "That's what I want my life to be like."

"You guys got lucky." Beth said warmly, her eyes twinkling. Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance before sighing.

"You're right." Finn murmured, squeezing Rachel's hand under the table. "We sure did."

**Aw! What a sweet ending! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the other ideas! Before you all freak out and threaten to stop reading my stories (as some of you have), Finn will NOT have an affair with Ellen. Same goes for Rachel. That's right; Rachel earns herself a new male friend in Chapter 5 ;P. Ellen and this new male character are inserted into the story to add more drama. But don't worry; the new kids of New Directions will be looking after their marriage! So will Seth! Speaking of Seth, he appears a lot in the next chapter. And just like most of you asked, Rachel will have twins. One boy, one girl…just to make things equal and give everyone something they want. Just a few more questions…should I give more in-depth stories of any of the new New Directions kids? If so, who would you like to get to know better? And which couple would you like to see more of? Michele and Dylan or Jackson and Julia? Should I do small portions of some chapters in Seth's point of view? I think that's all…suggestions are always welcome! Read my stories! I posted a new one called 'Seventeen Reasons Why'. Like my Facebook page! And most importantly…REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Amazed

**Ugh, once again, I am too lazy to complete the original plan for this chapter. Haha! But I promise, Chapter 5 will have the remaining two scenes I needed to write out. I'll give you a hint: is it possible that the Hudson household may be getting a pet…? Just something to think over XD. So here is the very anticipated Chapter 4. The theme for this chapter: Mother's Day. And yes, it is very sweet. So, without further a due, I present to you…CHAPTER 4! This chapter is entitled 'Amazed' by Lonestar.**

She heard footsteps outside her door. Yet, since they had stayed up late the previous night celebrating the win at regionals, she didn't even fight the urge to wake up. Her eyes remained closed, but the smallest smile crept onto her face as she listened to Finn whisper to Seth.

"Alright, Seth, you have to be super quiet." Finn instructed in a hushed voice. "If Mommy wakes up, then our whole plan will be ruined."

"Okay." Seth whispered back. That's right; today was Mother's Day. What exactly did Finn and Seth have planned for her that day? She didn't know if she would be able to do anything; fatigue had swept over her entire body and she felt as though she wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the day.

"Here we go." Finn whispered. The door opened with a small squeak. She heard tiny footsteps and winced as Seth leapt onto the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" He yelled, shaking her body. Rachel groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes, just barely sitting up.

"Thank you, baby." She murmured incoherently.

"Look!" Seth yelled, pointing at the tray Finn was carrying. "Daddy and I made you breakfast!" He glared at Rachel's stomach. "The baby would never do that for you." He said indignantly. Rachel chuckled and glanced at the tray, tipping her head to the side. Cinnamon bagels, orange juice, and very nice-looking roses.

"So you're trying to fatten me up already?" Rachel teased, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. Finn chuckled and placed the tray on her lap, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Happy Mother's Day, babe." He whispered.

"I made you a card!" Seth said loudly. "I'll go get it!" As he darted out the door, Rachel almost swore he heard him make another comment about the baby not being able to make Rachel a card.

"Not even close to being two months along and he's already jealous." Rachel sighed. "I'd love to see what his reaction would be when the baby is actually _**born**_." Finn chuckled.

"Enough about the baby. Today is your day." Finn said quietly.

"But Seth and this baby are the reasons why I get to celebrate this day." Rachel protested, crossing her arms. Finn laughed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Finally, Rachel turned her attention to the breakfast. "So you made this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn flashed her a guilty half-smile.

"Well…I went out and bought it…does that count?" He asked. She grinned and glanced tray.

"I should have guessed that would be the answer." Rachel said teasingly.

"So you think I can't cook?" Finn asked, pretending to be offended. Rachel giggled and stole a quick kiss from his lips.

"I _**know **_you can't cook." Rachel countered, a coy grin playing onto her lips. Finn smiled and slowly got off the bed.

"I'll prove you wrong. I'll make you coffee." He winked at her and before she could protest, he had left. With a dreamy sigh, she leaned back in the bed. Almost as soon as Finn left, Seth came darting in, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"See, Mommy?" He exclaimed. "Here is your card!"

"Seth, baby, you don't have to yell." Rachel groaned, still smiling and gratefully accepting the card. She opened it and smiled. Drawn to the best of his ability was a picture of what she supposed to be them together. In the far right corner in large letters he had written as neat as he could 'Happy Mother's Day! I love you, Mommy!'. She grinned and grabbed him, pulling him close to her. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Seth. I love it." Seth grinned widely.

"See? The baby would never make you a card." Seth boasted, lifting his chin. "I love you more." Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him. "When will the baby come out?" Seth asked, tipping his head to the side.

"In a little more then seven months." Rachel answered, smiling. Seth frowned.

"That's a long time." He commented. "The baby doesn't love you as much as me, because I would come out sooner." Rachel rolled her eyes and fought the urge to groan. Then she heard Finn curse from outside. A smile appeared on her face. He had obviously done something wrong to the coffee he was supposed to be making for her. Reluctantly, she threw the covers off her body and stood up, a bit unsteadily at first, but she soon gained her balance. She readjusted her nightgown and trudged out of her room with Seth trailing at her heels. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and entered the kitchen, fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

"The coffee fell." Finn explained, smiling at her sheepishly. There was a huge mess in the kitchen, and usually this would have angered Rachel, but she was far too tired to care. So she instead stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Finn's lips.

"Make sure you clean it up. I'm going to go shower." She whispered before slowly making her way back to her bedroom. Finn watched her leave, an unreadable expression on her face. She decided to tease him a bit and stood in the doorway to their bedroom, flashing him the most seductive smile she could manage before closing the door behind her. She locked it and then trudged off to the shower.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized the woman the stared back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was all over the place, and when she turned to stare at herself from the side, there was an unmistakable baby bump. She felt her face go pale. _How odd._ She thought. Something wasn't right; it took at least four months to start showing as much as Rachel had. Perhaps she was farther along in her pregnancy then her doctor had suggested.

Rachel sighed and pulled the nightgown over her head and stepped into the shower, letting the sound of the water hitting the floor calm her racing heart and jumpy nerves. She sighed and instantly felt calm as the warm water hit her body. Something about warm showers always seemed to calm her.

She was so focused on her shower she didn't hear the bedroom door open. Nor did she hear Finn step into the bathroom.

"Hey." His voice broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped, glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"There's a little thing called privacy that I'd like to have right now." She huffed. "Didn't I lock the door?"

"I know how to pick locks." Finn answered smoothly, grinning. He took a step towards the shower. "Seth is off playing at the neighbor's house. The mom came by and asked if he could come over."

"How long will he be there?" She asked, taking a step backwards, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Till twelve." He answered simply. "We're all alone, Rach. I was wondering if I could join you…?" Rachel shook her head fiercely.

"No. There won't be any intimacy until after the baby is born. Remember?" She hissed. Finn smiled at her apologetically.

"You're just scared, Rach." He said softly. "I did some research and a bunch of doctors say it's okay to be intimate when you're pregnant." She glanced at the tile floor and shifted a bit uncomfortably. "You don't have to be afraid, Rachel. Nothing bad is gonna happen." He whispered, undressing and stepping into the shower with her. In the gentlest way he could manage, he placed his hand on her distended stomach and used the other hand to cup her face. She gazed up at him with uncertain eyes, but didn't pull away as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to be scared." He repeated in a quiet voice.

And she wasn't scared anymore.

-glee!-

Rachel made a special dinner for them that night. They ate in silence, watched a 'family movie', and then sent Seth to bed. He hugged Rachel tightly and wished her one last 'Happy Mother's Day' before heading off to his room. Rachel gazed at Finn and smiled shyly.

"I'm tired." She whispered. He grinned and, before she could argue, picked her up bridal style. She squealed and clutched tightly onto his shirt. Finn smiled and gently placed her on the bed, closing the door behind him. She frowned at him and let out an annoyed huff. "You know I'm afraid of heights." He lie down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I didn't want you walking all that way." He said softly. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"You didn't want me walking fifty feet to the bedroom and ten feet to the bed?" She asked disbelievingly. "I'm pregnant, Finn, not dying." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So today…" He began uncertainly. She sighed.

"I'm not scared anymore." She began. "But don't expect things like that to happen as often as they used to." Finn smiled.

"Hey, it's better then not doing anything for nine months." He kissed her softly. She pulled away and smiled softly at him.

"Tomorrow is the first ultrasound." She whispered, heart racing.

"I'll be there." He promised. She smiled at him, blushing.

"I'm nervous."

"Why? You've done it before."

"It's been awhile, though." She clenched and unclenched her hands. "It's the first time you get to see the baby. Just thinking about it scares me." She pointed at her slightly distended stomach. "There is another life inside of me and this other life is the life my child. I am responsible of looking out for it throughout its life, but for these nine months, I am carrying it inside me. It's a lot of pressure." She bit her lip and continued to stare adamantly at the floor.

"You're a great mom, Rach." Finn said in a quiet, reassuring voice. "You're gonna be okay. Just look at how awesome you've been with Seth." She smiled slightly at this before he continued. "Fact is, you're probably the best mom out there. All the other babies out there are probably jealous of ours. You wanna hear why?"

"Why?" Rachel asked in such a quiet voice, it was barely even a whisper.

"They don't have you as a mom." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "And you won't be alone this time. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You promise?" Rachel checked.

"Of course I promise." Finn snorted. The two giggled and lie down, turning off the lights. Finn's arms were wrapped around her small body and her head was resting on his chest.

"Happy Mother's Day, Rachel." He whispered.

"Thank you, Finn."

**Yeah, you can tell more could have happened. So maybe this chapter wasn't my best, but we all have our moments XD. Perhaps I am still suffering from post-birthday anxiety. Oh, well. Please stay tuned for Chapter 5! As I mentioned above, the subject of a pet is brought up in the Hudson household (thanks to Seth) and things begin to grow tenser as Ellen attempts to get closer to Finn. Also, there is the first ultrasound to look forward to! And a new male character will be brought into the story to catch Rachel's interest. And I will reassure you again, there will be no affairs. I can't imagine Rachel and Finn with anyone else. All the drama is in their heads as they imagine worst-case scenarios. And these vivid imaginations are what leads them to the neverending road of drama. A road they probably wished they never crossed. Haha. I hope you enjoyed! I'm pretty sure most of you know the drill by now, but in case you don't, like my Facebook fanpage, read my other stories, and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Animal

**So this chapter begins with sweet Finchel fluff, but ends with an unfortunate argument that signifies the beginning of the terrible test their marriage is put to. I think this chapter is one of my favorites, partly because of all the drama, and partly because of how adorable Seth is! You'll have to tell me whose side your on at the end of the chapter: Rachel's or Finn's. Anyways, here is Chapter 5! It is written to 'Animal' by Neon Trees.**

"It's Monday." Finn's voice whispered. Rachel groaned and reluctantly blinked open her eyes. She searched his face and frowned. Monday. What was happening Monday? Oh, shit. The first ultrasound.

"Oh." She whispered in a quiet voice.

"It'll be fine." Finn reassured her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't think anyone understands just how nervous I am." She paused. "Well, except for Quinn. Did you hear she's pregnant again?"

"Yep. Beth told me." He grinned. "Maybe now you two can be friends."

"We weren't enemies!" Rachel protested as she walked over to her closet and choose out an outfit. "We just weren't friends."

"Exactly." Finn said, appearing right behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She froze as he kissed her neck. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

"Hardly." Rachel scoffed. "I still have to shower, do my hair, and get dressed." She turned to face him with pleading eyes. "Can you please take Seth to school today? It would mean so much to me." Finn chuckled and stole a quick kiss from her lips, knowing it bothered her when he did that.

"Anything for you, babe." He replied with a wink. He stepped outside of their room. "Seth! Get ready for school!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Seth yelled back. Finn stepped back in and chose his own outfit, quickly taking a shower and getting dressed. When he returned, Rachel was still debating over what outfit to wear. He sighed and quickly chose out a cute top with a matching skirt. She frowned at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You should wear this." He murmured. Rachel frowned.

"If it still fits me." She muttered darkly. Finn laughed placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Of course it'll fit you. You're as skinny as a twig!" He exclaimed.

"That was before I got pregnant. Look at me now! Do you not _**see **_that baby bump?" She pointed to her slightly distended stomach. Finn frowned and stared at it closely before shaking his head.

"Nope. You look just fine." He replied cheerily. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's not hard to miss." She muttered under her breath, but snatched the outfit from Finn's hand and started off to the bathroom. "You should take Seth to school now. The line for drop off grows quite long if you don't show up early." Finn smiled, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in for a long kiss. Completely taken off guard by the kiss, she let him do most of the work before she let herself melt into his embrace. But just as she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, leaving her breathless. With a chuckle, Finn winked at her.

"Bye, Rachel. See ya later." He paused. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Come on, Seth! We gotta get you to school!" Finn called, shutting the door to the bedroom behind him.

"Coming, Daddy!" Seth called. Rachel listened as she heard him run across the family room. They shuffled around a bit before the front door clicked open. She held her breath as their footsteps receded. Finally, the door closed. And Rachel was all alone.

-glee!-

"The last time I went to one of these things, I was sixteen." Finn whispered as they entered the room the nurse had guided them to.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said sweetly, smiling flirtatiously as Finn before leaving the room. Rachel bit her lip to keep from saying something she would later regret. Instead, she turned her attention to what Finn had just finished saying. She snorted.

"The last time I went to one of these things I was twenty-one and single." She countered. Finn chuckled and ran his fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Not my decision." He said softly.

"No, but your actions played a pretty big part in the making of the decision." Rachel argued back in a quiet voice. Just as his lips went to meet hers, there was a light tap at the door. Reluctantly, Rachel pulled away and stood in front of the examining table (or whatever it was called), knowing she would soon be instructed to lie down on it.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Wu. Finn frowned, obviously recognizing him from Quinn's appointments before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Rachel turned to face him and gave him a reassuring smile; she knew how awkward this must be for him. She took a deep breath in and turned to face Dr. Wu, hoping that her smile was calm and normal looking rather then forced and nervous.

"Hello, Dr. Wu." Rachel said evenly.

"Ah, hello, Rachel." He said in a low voice. "I see you're back and that you've brought your boyfriend this time."

"Husband." Rachel corrected defensively. "We're married."

"Congratulations." He muttered.

"Look, can we get this over with?" Rachel asked exasperatedly. She shifted uncomfortably. "I really don't want to be here right now…doing this." Behind her, Finn chuckled. She cast a warning glare before turning back to Dr. Wu, who finally had the decency to glance up from his paperwork.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked. Cheeks growing red, she nodded her head. Dr. Wu rolled his eyes and sighed, returning his attention to the paperwork. "You've done this once before. There's no need for you to get nervous."

"Twice before." Rachel corrected, crossing her arms and glancing at the floor. "I have a six-year-old son."

"Then you don't have to be nervous as you've been dealing with the joys of motherhood for five years." Dr. Wu muttered. Rachel frowned; she wasn't appreciating his attitude towards her. In fact, she was so close to telling him off. But before she could say anything, he turned towards her and told her to lie down on the table. She sighed before jumping onto the table and lying down.

"This isn't comfortable." She complained. Before Dr. Wu could say anything back to her, Finn was at her side, grasping onto her hand tightly. She turned to face him, unable to mask her surprise. He grinned and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I promised you before I'd be with you every step of the way." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as she stared at him, dumbfounded. "This is me acting on that promise."

"Okay, this is a lovely Hallmark moment and everything, but it was you who said you wanted to get this over with." Dr. Wu interrupted. Rachel wanted to strangle him for interrupting her sweet moment with Finn. Instead, she just gripped his hand tighter. The feel of the jelly on her bare stomach felt so cold. It had been five years since she had last experienced this feeling. Then he took the wand and gently ran it over her stomach.

"This is so awkward." Rachel complained through clenched teeth.

"Of course you would be complaining about the awkwardness of the situation." Finn chuckled, squeezing her hand, his eyes glued to the screen.

"There it is." Dr. Wu said, pointing to a certain spot on the screen. "That little thing right there is your baby."

"What is it?" Finn asked, completely enthralled. Rachel bit her lip; she loved how they weren't including her in the conversation. It just made her feel even more awkward. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. It felt liked decades since she had last experienced this. True, it had been five years, but now it felt…unreal. All those years came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes, frowning; these were not memories she wanted to reminisce on now. She was creating a new future; this wasn't going to be the same as last time.

"You won't know that for another three to four months." Dr. Wu explained, shutting down his equipment. "For now, I would like you to take these prenatal vitamins. And come back whenever you feel is necessary." He paused. "Take your time, though."

"I should be back in another month." Rachel decided, knowing it was what she had been told back in New York. "In fact, I'll schedule the appointment when we leave." With that, she leapt of the table/bed/whatever it was truly called and marched out of the room with Finn at her side.

"That was amazing." Finn whispered. "I forgot what that felt like. I mean, of course I felt more of a connection to the baby because this one is, you know, actually mine."

"Okay." Rachel said, not turning her attention to Finn. She walked up to the receptionist and scheduled her next appointment before leaving the office with Finn following at her heels.

"I mean…" He continued. "It felt so cool. Like, I can't even find the words to describe how amazing that felt."

"That's nice." Rachel whispered as they found their car in the parking lot. Finn frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course." Rachel turned to face him, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?" She opened the passenger door and slid inside. Finn frowned, wondering if maybe this was one of those crazy mood swing moments Puck told him about. God, he hoped not.

"We just saw our baby for the first time, Rachel." He whispered, starting up the car and backing out of the parking space. "Don't you feel anything?" He studied her closely and watched as she bit her lip. It was usually a sign that meant she was about to burst into tears. He sighed and, as they came to a stoplight, ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "You can tell me anything, Rach." He said quietly. She let out a shaky sigh.

"It's just…being there, staring at the screen and seeing the baby for the first time…it reminded me of back then. You know, with Seth." Nervously, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "It reminded me of how bad I screwed up. I pushed you away. I pushed everyone away." Hot tears rolled down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered. Finn glanced away; he couldn't stand it when Rachel cried. "And I'm afraid I'm going to do that again."

"You won't." Finn said firmly just as the light turned green.

"But how can you be sure?" Rachel whispered, her voice shaking. "Everyone keeps telling me not to worry, that I've learned my lesson, that I wouldn't dare make that mistake again. But what if some part of me subconsciously begins to do what I did before? It's a part of me now. Hell, I did the same thing back when I _**thought**_ I was pregnant!" Finn frowned, thinking deeply before responding. He knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"I don't care how much you try to push me away…" Finn began slowly. "I'll still be there for you. I promised you I would, and I wouldn't dare break a promise." He took a hand from the steering wheel and placed it on her small hand, running it over the wedding ring. "This ring resembles the commitment we made to each other the day we said those two fateful words that bound us together forever. It means we love each other, Rach, and because we love each other, we're having this baby. And there's gonna be nothing that can keep ups apart." He concluded. Rachel sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You're right." She whispered. "I was fussing over nothing."

"Exactly." Finn agreed.

"It was amazing back there, seeing the baby." Rachel admitted in a tiny voice. "I liked that you were there with me this time."

"I'm glad you let me be there." Finn countered, grinning at her. Rachel smiled, her cheeks turning a rosy red color before she straightened in her seat, her gaze growing serious.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Finn." She ordered in a very-Rachel-like characteristic. Grinning to himself, Finn reluctantly turned his gaze away from Rachel and stared at the road ahead of him.

-glee!-

"Oh, Seth, quit complaining." Rachel said through gritted teeth, desperately trying not to lose her temper. The pregnancy hormones were making that rather impossible, though. "We're just going to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things and then we'll be home."

"But I'll miss Batman!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"You'll live." Rachel muttered.

"I liked you better when you didn't have the baby in your tummy." Seth stated. "You were nicer. Now you're mean. I think the baby is making you mean."

"The baby isn't making me do anything." Rachel growled, hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"It's making you mad at me." Seth declared.

"_**You're**_ making me mad!" Rachel exclaimed. Seth frowned and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, glancing away. Rachel sighed, realizing that she had, once again, snapped at her poor, innocent son. "I'm sorry, baby. I just don't feel like myself."

"Because of the baby." Seth muttered. It took every ounce of self-control to not scream at him again. If he mentioned the baby one more time…

"We're almost there, Seth." Rachel said in a tight voice, growing weary of arguing with her six-year-old son.

"Okay." Seth paused. "Can we go to Pet World after?"

"I don't know…" Rachel said hesitantly. Next door to the Wal-Mart was a rather large pet store. Although Seth would never admit it to his friends to seem masculine, he loved animals. Every time Rachel managed to drag Seth along with her to go to Wal-Mart, he would beg to go into the pet store. He just wanted to look at the different animals. But Rachel was always on a tight schedule and always turning him down. She still had yet to take him there.

"You promised me last time we went to Wal-Mart you would take me!" Seth pouted, crossing his arms. Rachel sighed. She didn't want to get in another argument with her son, and she did vaguely remember promising him they would go to Pet World next time…

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. Seth's grin was wide and unmistakable.

"Thank you, Mommy! You're the best mommy ever! I love you!" He exclaimed, and Rachel couldn't help but smile with him.

After a few more minutes of driving, she pulled into a parking space listed for expecting mothers (ah, the luxuries of being pregnant) and held Seth's hand as they crossed the street and entered the Wal-Mart.

"What do you need to buy?" Seth asked curiously.

"Just some things." Rachel mumbled. She needed to pick up her prenatal vitamins and decided to shop around a little as well. There was no harm in looking.

After picking up her vitamins, Rachel headed over to the newborn section in Wal-Mart. Seth followed close at her heels, frowning as she picked up a tiny baby outfit from one of the shelves. Rachel smiled, faintly remembering when she had last been shopping for baby clothes. She knew she had Seth's stashed away somewhere, but part of her had a gut feeling that this baby was a girl.

"Is that for the baby?" Seth asked, scrunching up his nose in clear distaste. Rachel sighed.

"Yes, it is." She replied sweetly.

"Oh." Seth frowned. "It looks small." He observed.

"Babies are very small when they're first born." Rachel explained.

"Bet I was bigger." Seth muttered, turning away from the shelves. He let out a loud sigh if impatience and crossed his arms, obviously waiting for Rachel to hurry up. Groaning, Rachel placed the outfit back on the shelves and led Seth to the checkout center. She couldn't believe that her six-year-old son was hurrying her to the _**pet store**_. They didn't even own a pet! Rachel had never been a pet owner since she was six herself. For a brief time, her dads had owned a dog named Speckles. But when Rachel was walking her one day, Speckles caught sight of a squirrel and ran away. She never returned.

Finally, just as she promised Seth, they entered Pet World. Seth let out an excited squeal and darted forward, much to Rachel's disapproval.

"Hello, there!" An employee exclaimed, jogging over to meet Rachel and Seth. Rachel gritted her teeth as the young woman beamed at them. She was very thin and looked about nineteen with beautiful golden blond hair that was pulled back into a high, messy ponytail. Her bangs still hung in her eyes, but with one graceful moment, she had swept them from her sight to reveal pale blue eyes. "How can I help you?"

"We're just looking." Rachel answered quickly.

"Well, what are you looking for?" Her blue gaze was intent on Rachel.

"Nothing really. My son—"

"Kitties." Seth replied, his smile huge.

"The kitties are back this way, okay? You wanna go see some?" The woman asked kindly. Rachel rolled her eyes and bit her lip to refrain from saying anything she would later regret.

"Yeah!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes filling with excitement.

"Only for a little bit, Seth. We're going to have to leave soon." But Rachel wasn't sure if he heard her, for he was already running after the employee as she led him back to where the cats were. With a sigh, Rachel followed after them. She found Seth quietly observing the different cats (there weren't many).

"This one is Abby." The woman explained as she pointed to a fluffy orange tabby. "She's very friendly. Just pet her." Seth did as he was told and giggled, pulling his hand away before turning his gaze to meet the woman's.

"Are there any baby kitties?" He asked. The woman seemed a bit taken aback by Seth's direct approach but nodded her head and led him over to the opposite side of the area. Rachel followed behind and watched as Seth eagerly pointed to one of the cages. The woman nodded her head and opened it up, pulling out a tiny gray tabby. She quickly demonstrated the correct way to hold a cat before asking Seth if he was ready. To this, he eagerly nodded his head and practically squealed when she placed the tiny kitten in his arms.

"What you got there, Seth?" Rachel asked coolly, moving she was now standing right next to him.

"Look, Mommy! I'm holding a baby kitty! Isn't it so cute?" He asked, eyes brimming with happiness. Rachel smiled and gently reached to pet the little kitten.

"It is." She agreed, smiling. Now that she was up close, she had a better look at it. It was light gray with darker gray stripes that seemed to swirl and had the prettiest bright green eyes. All in all, the kitten was adorable.

"Can we keep it?" Seth asked.

"Oh, Seth…" Rachel sighed. She knew that taking him to a place like this would lead to this. And she hated turning him down. But they couldn't keep a cat! Finn was allergic to them. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly too fond of owning a pet.

"Please?" He begged.

"This kitten is desperately searching for a home. All his brothers and sisters were adopted and he is very friendly. He can be frisky, but all the best kittens are." The woman interrupted quickly.

"So it's a he?" Rachel asked, still petting the kitten. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really liked the idea of having a pet. It just seemed as though it would make her family complete. Whole. And she really loved this kitten.

"Yes." The woman beamed brightly. "We're having some new kittens come in soon so we need to get him out of here. If no one takes him home, then we're giving him to the animal shelter."

"My husband is allergic." Rachel argued weakly, knowing she was about two seconds away from giving in. Just watching Seth quietly talk to the kitten and gently pat his head made her want to buy it.

"Not a problem!" The woman said in a chipper voice. "I forget what breed of cat he is, but I do that the breed is hypoallergenic."

"Really?" Rachel asked. It seemed as though adopting this kitten was meant to be.

"Yes." The woman smiled at Seth and the kitten. "And I think he would be very good for your son. They've already bonded." Rachel sighed and continued to watch Seth. Finally, she turned back to the woman with a sigh.

"We'll take him."

-glee!-

"Seth, did you come up with a name for your kitten yet?" Rachel called from the kitchen as she set up the kitten's food and water bowls. Finn hadn't come home yet, but she knew when he did, he would kill her for adopting a cat without his consent.

"Stormy!" Seth shouted. "'Cause he's gray like a storm cloud. And it makes him sound strong!" Rachel smiled before heading to his room to see him sitting on the floor with his newly-named kitten.

"Stormy is a great name. I'm glad you finally came up with one." Rachel smiled.

"Uh-huh." He was completely distracted as he threw the kitten a toy mouse. Instantly, Stormy shot after it and batted with his two front paws. Seth burst into laughter and happily clapped his hands. "Thank you, Mommy!" He exclaimed, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome." She bent down so she was at his eye level. "But listen, you better keep doing good in school or I'm going to take Stormy back, okay?"

"Okay!" Seth said cheerily. The front door clicked open, and Rachel knew Finn was home.

"I'm home!" Finn called. Seth beamed and gently grabbed Stormy, holding him just like the woman had shown him to. Rachel sighed and watched as Seth proudly marched out of his room and to the entryway.

"Seth…" Rachel called nervously behind him. She quickly followed him, but realized she was too late. Seth was beaming as he lifted Stormy up to show Finn, who frowned in confusion.

"Look what Mommy got me!" Seth crowed. "His name is Stormy. He's really fast, Daddy. Watch!" Seth put him down and picked up the toy mouse, gently tossing it to the other side of the room. Stormy shot after it and Seth began laughing again.

"That's, uh, great, Seth." His gaze met Rachel's and she winced, instantly glancing in the other direction. "I need to talk to Mommy for a little bit." He gestured for Rachel to follow him into the bedroom. With a sigh, Rachel reluctantly followed behind him. She closed the door behind them and met Finn's gaze.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, surprised at how she was managing to keep cool and collective.

"You got him a pet?" Finn asked. "Let alone, a _**cat**_? You know I'm allergic to them!" Rachel flinched and sighed.

"Look, he really wanted a pet. And he bonded with that kitten right outside there. Plus, it's hypoallergenic."

"I don't know what that means." Finn frowned. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"That you went and bought a cat without even talking to me first." Finn sighed, rubbing his temples. "We always decide on everything together, Rach."

"You would have said no." Rachel protested, crossing her arms.

"Exactly." Finn said, lifting his chin. "Because the last thing we need is another… thing to look after. We look after each other, we have Seth, and we have this new baby. We don't need a pet."

"Don't you see how happy it's made him?" Rachel asked.

"He was happy before he had the cat."

"Not this happy." Rachel retorted. "I can't believe you, Finn!"

"I can't believe _**you**_!" He shot back. "You went and bought a living thing without talking to me!"

"It's not like I _**planned **_on it." Rachel hissed. "I thought you would be happy. I mean, I knew you would say something along these lines to me first, but I never thought you would be so heartless about it."

"I'm being heartless?" Finn asked, eyes wide.

"Yes! Your son loves that cat out there, and you want to take it away from him!"

"I never said that!" Finn shouted.

"You're implying it!" Rachel countered. She was visibly shaking now; the last time she and Finn had argued like this was when he found out about Seth. She felt like she would burst into tears at any moment, and it was all because of a _**cat**_.

Finn shook his head and grabbed his car keys, storming out the bedroom door. With wide eyes, Rachel followed behind him.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"Somewhere where people won't think I'm _**implying**_ anything that I don't mean." Finn shot back, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Rachel froze, unable to move from her spot. She heard a car engine start and listened to the sound of it slowly fading away as Finn left the house.

"Where is Daddy going?" Seth asked in a soft voice behind her.

"He had some work to finish." Rachel whispered, still unable to move.

"Oh. Okay." She heard his footsteps recede as he walked into his room. Slowly, Rachel dragged her feet to her room and threw herself onto her bed, instantly bursting into tears. She lie there, crying, until she finally fell asleep. She wondered if Finn would come back.

-glee!-

"Hey." A soft voice whispered from behind her. Rachel groaned, but didn't open her eyes, knowing they would be all red and puffy from crying. Then she felt arms wrap around her soothingly. She opened her eyes and turned over to find herself staring into Finn's eyes. Quickly, she glanced at the clock; it was ten forty-five.

"You left me." Rachel said softly, tears filling her eyes again. "You got mad at me and you left me."

"Shh. Don't cry, Rachel." He whispered, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You left me." She repeated. Finn gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her for a long moment to let her know he was sorry.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I was mad and stupid…and I don't know. But it wasn't right of me. I'm so sorry."

"Okay." Rachel whispered, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't." Finn whispered, lying down next to her. He loosely draped his arm over her waist and pulled her close to him. There was a long moment of silence before Rachel finally spoke.

"Where did you go?" She asked quietly.

"To see Puck." Finn mumbled.

"Oh." Rachel said quietly. Finn sighed and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"I know you're mad at me, Rachel. You have every right to be. But I am sorry." He whispered.

"Okay." Rachel whispered back. "Can we please go to sleep? I'm tired." Finn sighed.

"Sure." He rested his head on his pillow, watching Rachel carefully readjust herself. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." She replied in a tired voice. There was a pause before Finn spoke again.

"I love you." He said softly, waiting for her to say something back.

She didn't.

**Ooh! Didn't I warn you there would be drama? Suspenseful! It's the beginning of the end! And no, Finn isn't lying to Rachel; he really did go see Puck. And what did you think of Seth and his new little pet? I thought it was adorable! And don't worry, Finn will come around to the idea of owning a pet. Next chapter: Finn will go out of his way to make things right with Rachel, as she is still ignoring him and acting strangely around him. Rachel and Finn act all flirty after school in the auditorium but Ellen interrupts. Upset, Rachel leaves and comes across the new English 2 teacher Ryan Jackson. This chapter is basically the beginning of the end…but I would never break up Finchel! Ever! Ryan Murphy has done enough of that XD. I just like to give them drama ;P. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I see that I'm only thirty away from 100…if I reach 100 reviews by the end of Chapter 6, I will post one of ultimate gifts to you…a double update! And I swear I won't take forever! I've just been really busy with my other stories but the next update on this story should be out shortly. So please…REVIEW! 100 by Chapter 6 = double update!**


	7. FAQs

**Hello all my faithful readers! Sadly, this isn't a chapter update, but an FAQ session instead, since there are several unanswered questions. So…shall we begin?**

_Question 1:_ Isn't Beth much older then she should be?

_Answer:_ Yes, she is. You see, timing is not a strong point of mine. I miscalculated and accidently made Beth fourteen when she should be eleven. Please ignore this error and pretend it never happened XD.

_Question 2:_ Why are updates taking so long?

_Answer:_ I have school and I am a part of a varsity team at my school. It is very time consuming. So updates may be a bit slower…I also run out of ideas pretty quickly, so if you have any ideas to spare, that would be great!

_Question 3:_ Will Finn have an affair with Ellen?

_Answer:_ As I have mentioned in several of my author's notes, Finn will NOT be having an affair with Ellen. I am very against him loving anyone but Rachel. However, I do need some drama in this story, and adding a character that catches Finn's attention fills the quota I needed/wanted for this story.

_Question 4:_ How much of a test will Finn and Rachel's marriage be put to?

_Answer: _Quite a big one. Here's a spoiler, and it may be one you all will hate me for (my apologies in advance), but this last chapter was the start of their marital problems. And why does this argument then lead to further problems? Rachel's insecurity and Finn's need to be right is most definitely the correct answer in this situation. Results of these arguments will cause Rachel (as she has reacted this way in the past) to something rash and impulsive that she will most definitely regret. And what is thing she does? NOT AN AFFAIR. She moves out…and takes Seth with her. I'm sorry if you hate me already!

_Question 5:_ What will Seth's reaction be?

_Answer: _How would any other six-year-old kid react to the fact that your parents may be falling out of love?

_Question 6: _What's the deal with Stormy?

_Answer:_ Due to this difficult time, I added Stormy into the story to give Seth a companion. He will need someone (even if it's just an animal) there for him as he struggles to understand.

_Question 7:_ Will Finn ever get used to the idea of owning a cat?

_Answer:_ Of course! I plan on writing some chapters where he grows close to Stormy XD.

_Question 8:_ When will Ryan, the new teacher who catches Rachel's attention, come in?

_Answer: _This coming chapter :).

_Question 9:_ Will you do more with the new New Directions kids?

_Answer:_ Only if you want me to. But to answer this question in a bit more detail, I am planning on writing a major bonding scene between Rachel and Julia as she struggles to cope with serious new revelations. It will be interesting…

_Question 10:_ What will happen with the new baby/ babies?

_Answer: _Yes, Rachel is having twins. A boy and girl. And they will, of course, be the reason Rachel and Finn fix things with each other.

**And that's it! I hope this helped! If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask. Please review. And yes, I noticed that we reached 100 reviews. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. And as promised, I will double update…after I post Chapter 6. Expect it by this coming Monday AT THE LATEST. Chapter 7 and 8 will be double updated XD. Enjoy, my wonderful readers! And please try not to hate me for these terrible plot twists! They are required to add a dramatic affect! Just know that Finchel is ALWAYS endgame. Never will it not be. And besides, I think Ryan Murphy has messed with them a bit too much ;P. That's all for now XD please review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Love the Way You Lie

**I have finished Chapter 6! Finally! I apologize for taking so long! As my FAQ session (posted a few days before) said, I am a very busy person. I hope you will be able to forgive me. While I didn't actually write out what Finn did while he was gone, I did explain his actions in a bit more depth. The majority of this chapter is in Finn's point of view, but there are certain parts where we get to see things through Rachel's perspective. I think this chapter may be my favorite one. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! Now, without further adue, Chapter 6! This chapter is entitled 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem featuring Rihanna. By the way, read the author's note at the end if you want sneak peeks of the upcoming two chapters! And the song used in this chapter is 'Stay Close, Don't Go' by Secondhand Serenade. Look it up; it's an amazing song.**

"I have flowers for a very special someone!" Finn called as he entered the house.

"For me?" Seth asked, darting up to meet Finn. He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, grinning widely.

"No, not for you." Finn said, glancing around.

"For Stormy?" Seth questioned.

"Not for Stormy…"

"Then for who?" Seth cried exasperatedly. "Not for the baby, 'cause the baby can't even _**hold**_ them. It's in Mommy's tummy."

"It isn't for the baby." Finn promised. "Where's your mother?" He found it strange that she hadn't come rushing to the door like she always had.

"In the kitchen." Seth answered simply before turning on his heels and starting back towards his room.

Finn smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there stood Rachel, quietly munching on an apple. He presented the flowers with a smile, but the smile soon faded, as she made no attempt to take the flowers. In fact, she barely even acknowledged his presence. She just continued to eat her apple.

"I bought these for you." He said quietly. "I saw them at the store and instantly thought of you." Finally, Rachel glanced up. She smiled and took the flowers from his hands, examining them closely before placing them on the counter.

"Thank you, Finn. They're lovely." She finished the last of the apple and walked out of the kitchen with her head held high. Finn sighed; it had been two days since the argument, and ever since, Rachel had been acting strangely around him. He couldn't blame her, of course; he had been an ass and made the dumbest mistake in his life.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he heard the familiar jingle of the car keys. He trudged out of the kitchen and was lucky enough to catch her before she left.

"I'm going to visit Kurt." Rachel answered simply, trying to move away from Finn and get to the door, but he stopped her.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?" He asked quietly.

"No, of course not!" Rachel exclaimed, but her gaze didn't meet his.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't mad at me." Finn begged. With an impatient sigh, Rachel's eyes met his.

"I'm not mad at you." She stated simply, quickly looking away. He knew she was lying; her eyes always got really worried when she was telling a lie. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." She finally managed to shove past him, but he still had grip on one of her arms.

"You aren't going to leave me without a kiss goodbye, are you?" Finn asked, smiling hopefully. With another impatient sigh, she turned to face him and reluctantly pressed her lips to his. While he hoped to deepen the kiss and perhaps convince her to stay with him, she had no plans of letting him get his way with her. She instead just gave him a simple kiss before quickly darting out the front door. He watched her leave and sighed.

"I've got to get her back." He mumbled. And he wouldn't rest until his goal was achieved.

-glee!-

"So…she's still pissed at you, huh?" Sam asked, taking a seat across from Finn. It was lunchtime at McKinley, and the teachers treasured this moment dearly. It was the one moment of peace throughout their craze-filled days. It was the time they finally got to kick back in relax and complain about all the annoying students. Of course, Finn had gotten lucky enough to be stuck with the better students of the many that attended McKinley. And Sam made his rules very clear to the members of his football team. So instead of complaining, they got the luxury of talking about better things, such as football, their girls, and sometimes even collaborate on ideas.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked innocently, taking a bit of his sandwich. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a bag of carrot sticks.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said lowly. Finn glanced around nervously before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah, she's upset. But now she's just kinda blowing me off." Finn admitted.

"You must have blown it." Sam said, a crooked smile appearing on his face as he leaned back in his seat. "May I be so bold as to ask what you did?"

"She bought a cat without asking me. And I got upset and overreacted…and left." Finn explained quietly.

"Whoah. Big fuck up, dude." Sam said, shaking his head in obvious disapproval.

"Yeah, I know." Finn stared at his half-eaten sandwich, suddenly not feeling so hungry.

"What did you do while you were gone?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing exciting." Finn answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "I just needed to blow off some steam. I drove around a bit, and then I went over to Puck's."

"You went to Puck's, of all places?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Finn defended himself.

"Obviously." Sam muttered, but gestured for Finn to continue.

"I stayed there for a little while and we talked and he told me I needed to go back. I didn't believe him at first, maybe 'cause I was still mad or terrified of what Rachel would do, but I argued with him. And then, part of me was like 'what are you doing here? You _**should**_ be home'. And I came home, and I told her I was sorry, and I could tell she was upset."

"How upset?" Sam queried.

"She didn't tell me she loved me after I told her."

"Ouch."

"And the next day, she woke up pretending it never happened. Like, she was acting weird and stuff. She was avoiding me and ignoring me and blowing me off and just yesterday, when I bought her flowers, she barely acknowledged them and then left to hang out with Kurt. I had to force her to give me a kiss goodbye, and it could hardly be considered a kiss."

"I wouldn't blame her." Sam stated. "She just sounds hurt by what you did, not angry. I mean, she probably was angry at first. But now she's just hurt. And all the apologies and flowers in the world couldn't fix that."

"Then how do I get her to tolerate me again?" Finn asked.

"Well…" Sam paused for a moment as he thought. "I got it! Back in high school, when you and Rachel would fight and she would get upset and stop talking to you, what would you always do to apologize?" Finn frowned as he thought for a moment. Then the idea dawned on him.

"I'd sing for her." He whispered. "I'd sing for her exactly how I felt."

"Exactly." Sam smiled proudly, obviously pleased with his idea.

"So…I should sing for her?" Finn asked, his grin growing wider.

"I think it would be your best bet." Sam nodded his head.

"Thanks, dude!" Finn exclaimed. He glanced up and winced. Right outside the teacher lounge window sat Dylan and Michele hiding in the bushes, obviously thinking no one could find them. They were engrossed in a heavy make out session and the sight was a bit disturbing to watch. Confused, Sam followed Finn's gaze before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I could penalize Dylan for that later at practice, and God know Sue would have Michele's head if she ever found out about that." Sam joked.

"I'll be right back." Finn promised before getting to his feet and starting out the teachers' lounge.

On his way out, he ran into Ellen, who was just now entering the lounge. Sam watched as the two interacted and frowned. She was flirting with him, and Finn was sorta flirting back! Was he totally oblivious to it, or was he really into it? After a few more seconds of watching them interact, Finn left to continue with his mission.

Sam's eyes locked with Ellen's and the smile on her face quickly disappeared. Instead, she lifted her chin and grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat on the opposite side of the room where a few English teachers were gathered.

Ellen was after Finn, and Sam knew nothing good would ever come out of this.

-glee!-

"So, I think we should definitely go—" Her cell phone began ringing. Rachel forced a fake smile onto her face before attempting to continue, but her phone blasting _Defying Gravity _was making that quite difficult.

"Um, Rachel, I don't mean to state the obvious but…your cell phone is ringing." Tina pointed out bluntly. Tina, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were all visiting with one another before she had to go pick Seth up from school. Rachel let out an irritated sigh before reluctantly flipping open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's me." It was Finn.

"I figured so." Rachel grumbled, leaning back in her seat.

"I need you come to the auditorium, like, now." Finn paused. "It's urgent."

"I need to pick Seth up from school."

"He isn't dismissed for another hour." Finn argued.

"Car line fills up quickly." Rachel muttered. "Can this wait for another day?"

"No." Finn said firmly. "You're coming to the auditorium now."

"Or what?" Rachel dared to ask. "What horrible thing will you do to me this time if I once again fail to please you?" He was silent for a long moment, and Rachel knew she had made feel guilty. Score. Of course, in her haste, she had forgotten that she was arguing in front of her friends, who were now exchanging shocked glances and muttering amongst themselves.

"I think I've punished you enough." Finn said quietly.

"You think?" Rachel hissed.

"Just please come. If you love me, then you'd come." Then he hung up. With a roll of her eyes, Rachel hung up and turned back to face her friends.

"Well, Ms. Rachel, what exactly did you mean when you were so rudely quarreling with Mr. Hudson?" Kurt dared to ask.

"None of your business." Rachel countered before grabbing her belongings. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Tina asked, alarmed by Rachel's sudden exit.

"The auditorium." Rachel answered simply. They all knew what she was talking about instantly.

"But…why?" Blaine asked as though it weren't obvious. Rachel sighed and turned to face them as she opened the front door to Kurt's house.

"Because I love him." And with that, she left.

-glee!-

"You came." Finn breathed as Rachel walked into the auditorium. He decided to ignore the irritated expression on her face and focus on the fact that she actually showed up. She may be angry with him, but she had obviously loosened up a bit. He knew Rachel very well, and because of this, he knew that if she was very angry with him, she would ignore his pleads and decide not to show up.

"Of course I did." Rachel snorted, crossing her arms. "So why did you want me to come here? Because if you honestly don't have a valid reason for asking me here, then I'd better leave. Seth will be dismissed soon, and I need to be there to pick him up."

"No, I have a reason." Finn said quickly. "I know you're upset with me—"

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I'm not upset with you." Rachel interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Bull shit, Rachel." Finn spoke up, catching her off guard. "You won't kiss me goodbye anymore, you ignore me, you spend more time with your friends then you do with me, and you hardly tell me that you love me." He paused. "I know that what I did was bad, and I really regret it. So…you're here so I can apologize to you."

"Why did I have to come to the auditorium just to hear your tenth apology?" Rachel asked, growing skeptical.

"Remember when we were in high school, and we would argue over all that pointless crap?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded her head, her eyes growing wary. "How would I apologize to you?"

"In song." Rachel replied, frowning before her eyes widened and met Finn's.

"Yeah." Finn smiled sheepishly. "So…I kinda found a song to sing to say sorry to you. I hope you'll listen to it really closely, 'cause it says exactly how I feel." Rachel nodded her head and any hostile look detected earlier had vanished, instead replaced by a look of curiousity and hope. Finn took a deep breath and nodded towards to the band. They nodded back and started the music. Then Finn began singing.

_Staring at the glass in front of me_

_Isn't half empty_

_If I've ruined all you've given me._

_I know I've been selfish;_

_I know I've been foolish,_

_But look through that and you will see…_

_That I'll do better!_

_I know, baby, I can do better!_

From the expression on Rachel's face, he knew he was doing pretty damn well. It seemed like it been forever since he had last sang. He missed the feeling it gave him.

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone._

_Don't tell me I'll make it on my own!_

_Don't leave me tonight;_

_This heart of stone will sink till it dies…_

_If you leave me tonight._

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping._

_I listen to your breathing,_

_Amazed how I somehow managed to _

_Sweep you off of your feet, girl;_

_Your perfect little feet, girl,_

_I took for granted._

_What do you do…?_

Rachel was blushing now and looked to be on the verge of tears. For a split second, Finn started panicking. This wasn't supposed to make Rachel cry! Then he saw the small smile on her face, and he knew everything was okay.

_But I'll do better!_

_I know, baby, I can do better!_

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone._

_Don't tell me I'll make it on my own!_

_Don't leave me tonight;_

_This heart of stone will sink till it dies…_

_If you leave me tonight._

There was a break in the song as the band continued to play. In this short time, he managed to flash Rachel a reassuring smile…one which she returned. His heart skipped a beat; he had been forgiven.

_Don't you know my heart is broken?_

_Oh, it's putting out the fire._

_Now I've got these feelings_

_That everything's all right!_

_Don't you see I'm not the only one for you,_

_But you're the only one for me!_

At this, Rachel froze. Something told Finn that maybe that line wasn't her favorite. She spent all her time telling him that they were made for each other and that she didn't deserve someone like him. But when he tried to turn the tables and tell Rachel he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her (it was true), she would freak out and command Finn to take it back. That line probably reminded her of that argument.

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone…_

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone._

_Don't tell me I'll make it on my own!_

_Don't leave me tonight;_

_This heart of stone will sink till it dies…_

_If you leave me tonight!_

_Don't leave me tonight!_

The band finished up, packed their instruments and left, figuring that Rachel and Finn would want some privacy. They figured correctly. As soon as they were gone, Rachel met Finn up on the stage and flashed him small smile.

"That was amazing." She whispered. "It reminded me so much of school. Major déjà vu." Finn chuckled and grasped both of her hands, pleased when she didn't pull away.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked softly. Very slowly, Rachel nodded her head.

"Don't leave me again." Rachel whispered. "I'll wake up alone if you do." Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body close to his.

"This heart of stone will sink till it dies." Finn said quietly.

"I didn't like that one line, though." Rachel said, pulling away. "The one that said you weren't the only one for me?"

"I knew you'd say that." Finn chuckled.

"You and I were made for each other." Rachel stated simply, raising her chin. "Of course you'd be the only one for me!" Finn smiled and brought her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you, too." Rachel replied, grinning. In the next moment, their lips met in a fiery kiss. It felt like forever since they had last shared such a warm, passionate kiss. Rachel groaned as the kisses instantly became more heated. "The kids could see us." She whispered.

"They've been dismissed." Finn replied as his lips traced jaw line and eventually made it to her neck. He found her pulse point and grinned as her body instantly arched into his.

"Fiiiiiinnnnn!" She drawled, but made not attempt to stop him.

"Do you remember how many times we snuck in here after school?" Finn asked quietly as his hand slowly crawled up her shirt. "And how we never got caught?"

"How…_ah_…could I…_oh_…forget?" Rachel asked. Before Finn could answer, a voice cleared its throat behind them. Instantly, Rachel jumped away from Finn and fixed her shirt. The two of them turned around to see who had interrupted their perfect moment. It was none other then Ellen.

"I'm sorry…was I interrupting something?" She asked innocently. Rachel's jaw set and she glared at Finn then at Ellen.

"No." Rachel answered through gritted teeth. "I was just leaving." Finn winced; now she was angry again. He knew she didn't like Ellen, but he never understood why. Ellen was nice and seemed to like Rachel. She stormed off the stage and shoved her way past Ellen.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn called after her.

"I have to go." Rachel said abruptly. "You and Ellen do whatever, but I have to pick up our son. Coming here was a waste of my time." She frowned and instantly rethought what she said. "I'll see you later." With that, she spun on her heel and continued out of the auditorium.

-glee!-

Rachel stormed out of the auditorium, doing her best to keep from crying. She hated being pregnant; it put her emotions on steroids. Why did Ellen have to interrupt that moment? It was absolutely perfect! It brought back memories of high school…

She continued towards the front office, remembering that she had parked her car closer to the administration office. She knew something was up Ellen's sleeve. Ever since she had met her at regionals, Rachel had known that Ellen was after Finn. _**Her**_ Finn. Why couldn't she get it through her head that Finn was married and had a kid? Not to mention, he was expecting another kid!

"Whoa! Slow down!" A voice behind her called. Rachel froze and spun around, still irritated. Standing behind her was a man. His height was average and he looked about a year or two older then Rachel herself. He had dark brown hair (nearly black) with perfect features and bright blue eyes that nearly took Rachel's breath away. When she finally managed to drag her eyes away from his face, she noticed a mess of papers on the floor. It took a moment for her brain to process that her fast pace had caused the papers to fly out of this man's hands.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel exclaimed, instantly kneeling down to pick up the scattered mess of papers. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" The man chuckled.

"It's quite alright." He said, kneeling down to help Rachel pick up his papers. "I was wondering why you were in such a rush to leave. You seemed upset." And he had a British accent! Rachel thought she would melt. Was it wrong to think this man was completely adorable? And was it even worse for her to have butterflies in her stomach?

"I was." Rachel admitted as she stacked the papers into a neat pile. Her eyes met his and she blushed, deciding maybe eye contact wasn't the best option at this moment.

"May I be so bold as to ask what was troubling you?" The man asked, now sitting on the floor. Rachel grinned and she, too, took a seat.

"My husband." Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes. "He can be so ignorant sometimes."

"So you do have a husband?" The man's eyes twinkled and Rachel couldn't help but wonder if she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes. We've been married five years." Rachel stated proudly. "Six years at the end of July."

"Congratulations." The man smiled. "May I ask…how is he being ignorant?"

"There's this woman that works here who is totally after him, and he doesn't seem to notice. And the worst part is, she knows we're married and she knows we have a kid!"

"So there are children involved in your family?" He asked. Rachel blushed.

"Just one right now. His name is Seth. He's six years old." Rachel answered quietly.

"And you're planning to have more?" The man asked curiously. Normally, Rachel would have snapped back at a stranger asking personal questions like this man. But she answered willingly.

"I'm pregnant right now." She answered in hushed voice, cheeks turning bright red. The man smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Well, you don't look it. You look just the opposite." He extended his hand to offer Rachel his help, which she gratefully took. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Rachel decided to speak up.

"I actually have to go now. I need to pick up my son." Rachel flashed him a smile before turning on her heel and slowly starting towards the exit.

"Wait! I don't believe that I know you're name!" He called after her. "I'm Ryan." She turned around and felt her heart stop in her chest when she saw the crooked smile on his face.

"Ryan…" Rachel paused, taking small steps in his direction. "Can I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, silly me!" Ryan chuckled. "I was hired recently as a new English 2 teacher. The last one had an incident with cough medicine and is now in rehab. I was just getting the last of my stuff in my new classroom to prepare for classes on Monday." Rachel nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"You know, English was always one of my favorite subjects."

"Was it now?" Ryan grinned. "It is a fascinating language, isn't it? With such vast varieties of writings and the history that goes back so many centuries! It astounds me everyday." He smiled and tipped his head to the side, pleased to see that Rachel looked very fascinated rather then bored off her ass. "Perhaps you would like to help me finish setting up my classroom?" Her mind was screaming yes, but her heart was screaming no. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I have a son to pick up, remember?" She asked lightly. Ryan chuckled, his cheeks turning red.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot. My apologies." He smiled crookedly.

"It's okay." Rachel giggled. "I'll see you around, Ryan."

"Is that so?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I frequent this place." Rachel explained. Ryan smiled.

"Well, then I'll keep an eye out for you." His eyes twinkled as he watched Rachel leave. "Oh, wait! It seems that you have not yet given me your name."

"Oh, that's right!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's Rachel. Rachel Be-, I mean, Hudson." She smiled weakly before continuing down the hallway. After a few moments of silence, a smug smile appeared on her face.

_If Finn can have a friend like Ellen, then why can't I?_ She lifted her chin, the smug smile on her face growing wider.

Let the games begin.

**So as you can see, the drama may have died down for a tiny bit, but now it's starting back up. What do you think of Ryan? Is he a bit easier to tolerate then Ellen? Personally, I really like Ryan. His personality is flattering and he doesn't have the same exact intentions as Ellen does. While Ellen wants to seduce Finn and make her his, Ryan is merely curious about Rachel and wants to get to know her better. But will this change when Ryan and Ellen unite and join forces to destroy their marriage? Hm, I'm not entirely sure. What do you guys think? By the way, thank you for getting me past 100 reviews! I believe I had 104 when I last checked. I find it amazing that someone like me could become so popular so fast! When I first posted 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love', I thought I would only get 70 reviews, but I got 321 instead! How many do you think this story will get? Honestly, I get an average of 20 reviews per chapter, which is a MAJOR blessing in disguise. Thank you so, so much! Just as I promised, my next update will be a double update. I will try to have it come out sooner rather then later, but I can't make any promises. However, I will promise you this: to limit my distractions to bring you your double update quicker, I will not update another one of my stories until I have posted Chapter 7 and 8. Does that sound okay? Here are previews for both of the upcoming chapters. In Chapter 7: Rachel and Finn continue to argue over senseless things. She goes to visit him at work one day and instead catches him acting very flirty with Ellen. Finally having enough of seeing them together, she leaves and takes Seth with her to spend the night at Kurt's (a bit of an overreaction). Priscilla comes down to visit (yay! I missed her); Rachel and Finn continue to not speak, even after Rachel comes home. Rachel goes to visit Finn at work again but realizes he's in the middle of rehearsal, so instead she comes across Julia and the two have a serious heart-to-heart as Julia reveals some shocking new revelations in her life. Rachel apologizes to Finn but he still seems distanced, and she learns from Ryan that some arguments leave scars on a marriage, and Rachel begins to wonder if maybe this scar was too big to heal. And school is let out for the summer. In Chapter 8: Now Rachel is upset about her arguments with Finn and decides to sing a song for him (I don't know what yet; please give me ideas!). For a brief time, they're happier then ever. Then, Rachel has another ultrasound and figures out she's having twins and freaks out. As if it were force of habit, she begins pushing Finn away just like she did when she was pregnant with Seth. Ellen and Ryan have a talk and decide to join forces to destroy the Hudson marriage. And lastly, Seth turns seven XD. That's all. Wow, I think this is the longest Author's Note I've ever left! Sorry for all the extra reading XD. Please review! I know it's a bit presumptuous of me to ask this, but I need 115 reviews to post the double update!**


	9. HELP!

**HELP!**

I NEED YOUR HELP, MY FAITHFUL READERS! It seems as though some of you are doubting all the drama that I have planned out, and I am starting to dislike it as well. All of you have brought up good points, and I love hearing from you.

Here's what I need help with: I need help coming up with a new plotline with SOME drama, but not as much. I am completely stumped, and your double update won't be posted until I come up with a new plotline from here to the end of the story. So please, help me! It's for a good cause.

Thank you!

~Finntastic17


	10. Chapter 7: Swing Life Away

**I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about keeping from updating! I feel so awful DX. Please feel free to hate me; I promise I will never take this long to update again. I am very easily distracted and broke my promise to all of you and updated four other stories before this one. I feel absolutely terrible. The reason why I kept from updating at first was because I lost two of my friends in a terrible car accident and was mourning their loss. I updated 'Seventeen Reasons Why' because I felt like that story expressed more of how I was feeling then. I then proceeded to update 'Bury Me in Black' because I was still feeling upset. But afterwards, I began reading some of 'The Other Way Around' and I got distracted and updated that one. I was then in the mood to write 'The Only Hope for Me is You' and updated that story last. It was then that I remembered this story and nearly killed myself (not literally) as I busted my ass trying to finish this update for all of you. I know that my distractions isn't a good excuse, but it's the only one I have. I promise it won't happen again. Anyways, the entire plan has changed for this story. Things between Rachel and Finn won't go to the extreme that I had them going before. Of course, there will be issues between them (as portrayed in this chapter), but it won't be as extreme. Well, that's it. Please enjoy Chapter 7 and expect Chapter 8 later on tonight! This chapter is entitled 'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against.**

"Rachel." Finn repeated as they sat on their bed. She turned away from the wall she was staring at her and pulled her eyes to Finn's face. His eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?" Rachel sighed and in response, shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I feel like…" She frowned. "Like we're growing apart."

"That would never happen to us." Finn said softly, but Rachel couldn't help but notice that he didn't deny anything.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to get angry?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Um…okay…" Finn frowned.

"I think…I think Ellen might like you…"

"Oh, yeah. She said I'm her favorite teacher. So she likes me." Finn beamed.

"No, Finn. I mean _**like**_ you. Like, more then friends." Rachel clarified.

"That's stupid." Finn snorted. "She knows I'm married and that we have a kid."

"But…that doesn't change anything." Rachel said sadly, glancing at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"Well…in high school, when you were with Quinn and you thought that Beth was yours, I still liked you. And I stopped at nothing to make sure I made you mine." Rachel explained.

"I'm glad you did." Finn murmured, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I just don't want you to have an affair with her." Rachel said quietly. Finn smiled and chuckled, squeezing her shoulder tightly.

"Never, Rach. I promise." He pressed his lips to hers and then they were kissing. As the time passed, their kisses grew much hungrier. It seemed to have been forever since they were so close.

They missed each other.

-glee!-

"I feel great!" Finn exclaimed as he stepped into the teachers' lounge, taking a seat across from Sam.

"Someone got laid last night." Sam muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Things between Rachel and I are finally okay. It seems like forever since they've been this way. Like, I've felt like there's been some sort of wall between us these past two weeks. But last night, we talked. Like, seriously talked. And everything was suddenly…okay." Finn smiled.

"I'm glad." Sam mumbled, glancing at his hands nervously. Finn frowned.

"What's up with you?" He asked quietly. Sam shrugged his shoulders, but refused to meet Finn's eyes.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Yeah, something isn't right with you." Finn's eyes widened. "Did you and Santana break up?" Sam shook his head, sighing before his green eyes met Finn's.

"Just the opposite." He paused. "We went to Vegas over the weekend to, you know, celebrate our being together. And…we just so happened to get…married…"

"Seriously? What the fuck?" Finn hissed.

"I love her. And we were drunk. So…we eloped."

"There's that word again." Finn muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow so he quickly explained. "When we were in tenth grade, Rachel and I were talking. I asked her what she thought we should do, and she said elope. I never exactly figured out what that word meant." Finn admitted sheepishly.

"Well, Finn, you dumb ass, put two and two together and you might be able to come up with a meaning." Sam snapped impatiently. Instead of snapping back at him, Finn shot him a dumbfounded look. So Sam sighed and began explaining. "Eloping is getting married without the planning or the fuss or the people. It just happens. End of story."

"Wow." Finn frowned. "I'm gonna have to bother Rachel with that that later." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You don't get it." He muttered tiredly.

"Do you regret marrying her?" Finn asked.

"No." Sam sighed. "I regret marrying her _**now**_. We were totally wasted. I mean, wouldn't you have liked to remember your own fucking wedding?"

"Oh." Finn sighed. "So it's not that you regret marrying her…it's the fact that you can't remember any of it…"

"Exactly." Sam sighed. "And no one knows yet. Hell, I don't even think Santana has fully figured it out yet."

"What's this about marriages and regrets?" An eager voice piped up behind them. Finn winced; he recognized that voice all too well. Ellen. He opened his mouth to say something, but she took a seat next to him before he could. Sam flashed Finn a glare before standing up and walking away. Ellen frowned and flashed Finn a smile. "Is everything okay with you and Rachel?"

"Better then okay." Finn answered coolly, remembering his conversation with Rachel the night before. He needed to watch himself around Ellen.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Ellen flashed him a pouty look. Finn sighed, finishing his lunch.

"No; I'm just stressed. Nationals will be coming soon and Rachel's having that baby…" His voice trailed off as Ellen reached out and lightly touched him on the arm, smiling uncertainly.

"You can talk to me about it all." She purred. Finn stiffened and held his breath as she ran her fingers down his arm.

"There's nothing to talk about." Finn said shortly, rising from his seat and starting out of the teachers' lounge. Ellen jumped to her feet and followed him.

"I'm sorry, Finn; I didn't mean to upset you." He didn't know why, but he turned around to face her. She was glancing at the floor shyly, and for a brief moment, she reminded him of Rachel. "It's just…we're friends, right?" The question took him by surprise. Finn blinked slowly, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Yeah…I guess…" Finn said slowly.

"Friends are supposed to help each other, and…I want to help you, Finn." Ellen said softly.

"With what exactly?" Finn asked, hoping he didn't sound too sharp.

"Broaden your horizons." Ellen smiled coyly. "All you talk about is your glee club and your family. I think you need some time for yourself." Finn frowned as he thought about what Ellen had said. "A few of the other teachers here are going to a karaoke bar to celebrate the school year ending. You should come with us; bring your friend Sam, too."

"I don't know…" Finn answered, unsure of what he should do.

"It will be fun, and you could use the distraction."

"Rachel wouldn't like it…"

"Well, Rachel needs to get over it and realize that you have needs, too. Everything can't be about her and the baby and your other kid." Ellen answered impatiently. Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I guess I could."

"Great! We'll see you there Friday at around eight." Ellen winked at him and walked away just as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Finn held his breath as he watched her disappear.

Maybe Ellen was right; maybe he was being too hard on himself. He needed a break. He deserved it.

This would be fun.

-glee!-

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson!" Everyone exclaimed as she flounced into the choir room. Finn smiled and winked at her before returning his attention to the students.

"So when we competed at nationals the first time, we wrote our own songs and sang them. We placed twelfth, but it was still an awesome experience. I think we should try writing our own original songs." Finn declared. Rachel blushed and nodded her head.

"Everyone should either pair up or write a song alone, but you should each have one." Rachel smiled at Finn, who nodded his head in response. Jackson draped his arm over Julia's shoulder and grinned as if the best idea ever had come to mind. On the other side of the room, Michele and Dylan were flirting and exchanging several small kisses. Rachel smiled inwardly, betting that they hadn't even hear what the lesson was about.

It was then that Julia raised her hand and gently shrugged Jackson's arm off her shoulder. Finn nodded at Julia and she began to speak.

"Can I talk to Mrs. Hudson, please?" She asked quietly. Both Finn and Rachel exchanged confused looks before Finn slowly nodded his head.

"Um…sure…" Julia got to her feet and quickly paced out of the choir room without even glancing back at Jackson. The quarterback frowned confusedly but shook his head, obviously trying not to think anything of it. Rachel followed Julia out of the room and took a seat with her on a bench outside the choir room. There was silence between the two, so Rachel took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Julia?" She asked softly. Julia's bottom lip quivered and tears began to spill over.

"I think I might be pregnant." She whispered. She began sobbing and Rachel reached out and embraced Julia, letting the shock of her announcement sink in.

"Wow…Julia…"

"I've been thinking it for a long time." Julia sobbed.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"Before Jackson and I got together." Julia answered quietly. Rachel frowned; that had been about a month ago.

"Explain why you've been thinking this." Rachel suggested.

"Before Jackson and I started dating, Dylan and I had been together. We hadn't been dating for long and then we…you know, did it. It didn't feel right for me, so I broke up with him. Days later, he started dating Michele and I started feeling sick. I didn't think anything of it at first. Jackson started expressing interest in me and I had always been the slightest bit interested in him. After regionals, as you know, we started dating. But he never knew about me and Dylan. It was that night, when you announced to us that you were going to have another baby, that I started to wonder. Everything fell into place, but I wasn't sure…and now I'm almost positive because I've even gained a little weight and my feet get swollen every now and then." Julia took a deep breath. "I haven't told anyone else; I don't have the heart to."

"Not even Jackson?" Rachel asked.

"He'd immediately know that he isn't the father; we haven't gone farther then second base." Julia mumbled. "He'd suspect that I'm cheating on him and break up with me."

"What about Dylan?"

"He's so happy with Michele; I can't ruin their happiness."

"Julia, you're going to have to tell someone." Rachel said quietly.

"I told you." Julia pointed out.

"Besides me."

"I can't tell my parents; they'll murder me."

"I'm sure—"

"They practically disowned my twenty-two-year-old sister after she had sex wit her long-time boyfriend…because she wasn't married." Julia interrupted. "My case is much worse then that; I had sex when I was fifteen and ended up pregnant."

"You don't know for sure if you are or if you aren't." Rachel countered.

"You've been pregnant before and you're pregnant now; does it sound like I am?" Julia's eyes bored into Rachel's and she glanced away uncomfortably.

"I'm no doctor, but I suggest you see one." Rachel said quietly.

"Because you think I am." Julia whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know. But I really think you should see a doctor, Julia. I'll take you tomorrow, okay?" Rachel asked. Julia sighed and nodded her head. "You do know that if you are, you're eventually going to have to tell both Jackson and Dylan."

"I know." Julia said, sounding defeated. They stood up and Rachel gave her a reassuring hug.

"Everything will be okay." Rachel flashed her an unsure smile. "When I got pregnant with Seth, Finn lived in Columbia and I lived in New York. I didn't even tell him I was pregnant; we broke up before I could. I was ashamed, so I kept Seth a secret for a year and a half. He was nearly two when I finally told Finn, and I technically hadn't even told him. He found a scrapbook I made and found out he was a dad by looking at the pictures."

"Really?" Julia wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't suggest you do the same." Rachel smiled. "Jackson is a great guy; I'm pretty sure if you just tell him and be completely honest, he'll stand by your side."

"Yeah…but what am I going to do about Dylan? He's the same way; Jackson might feel threatened by Dylan's involvement; after all, Dylan is the dad. And then Dylan and Michele will break up…"

"Whoah, there. You're thinking too far ahead. Dylan and Michele are going strong, and I don't think Dylan would mess that up by obsessing over you, no offense. Dylan has always been great at balancing things. Look at how he manages to keep a high GPA and keep up with both football and glee practice." Rachel smiled reassuringly. "Trust me when I say everything will be fine. Besides, you might be worrying over nothing. I'll take you to a doctor tomorrow and we'll settle all this once and for all."

"Okay." Julia let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I knew you would be able to help me."

"Anytime." Rachel flashed her a wide smile. "Could you tell Finn that I'm leaving to pick up Seth?"

"Sure." Julia smiled and waved goodbye before entering the choir room. Rachel smiled and started down the hallway. She paused outside Ryan's room and caught his eye. She flashed him a small smile and waved before continuing down the hallway.

"Hold on there!" Ryan called after her room. Heart racing, Rachel turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You can't just walk by my classroom without saying hello." He grinned. "How are you?"

"Fine." Rachel answered. "And yourself?"

"Well, the students are driving me insane, but I'm fine otherwise."

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, they can do that to you."

"Are you headed somewhere?" Ryan asked politely.

"Pick up my son from school." Rachel answered. "I'll come by another day and visit you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Ms. Rachel." Ryan winked at her before stepping back into his classroom. Rachel giggled, her cheeks turning red before she headed to the front office to leave the campus. Ellen was there chatting it up with one of the secretaries, but as soon as she saw Rachel, she stopped talking. Instead, she turned to face Rachel with a fake polite smile on her face.

"Why, hello, Rachel! We meet again." Ellen said cheerily. Rachel cleared her throat and glanced away.

"In case you don't remember, our last meeting wasn't exactly friendly."

"Nor was it professional." Ellen countered, her eyes flashing angrily for a second before she composed herself and plastered the fake smile on her face. "I just wanted to know if you were coming to the party."

"Party?" Rachel echoed.

"You mean Finn didn't tell you about it? Odd; he told me he was going, too…" Ellen's voice trailed off as though she were lost in thought. Rachel felt the blood drain from her face and her heart fell. So now Finn was resorting to sneaking around behind her back? What happened to the talk they had the other night? Had that meant nothing to him?

"He didn't mention a party…"

"Oh, well, I'm sure he just didn't want you stressing yourself out. After all, you're having a baby and you have a child at home…" Ellen smirked. Rachel clenched her hands into fists and did her best to keep from losing her temper.

"What's the party for?" She asked tightly.

"The faculty and staff all pitched in their money to rent a room at the local karaoke bar! We're celebrating the year finally being over!" Ellen grinned. "Finn told me he would come."

"That's great." Rachel said halfheartedly.

"I know!" Ellen squealed. "Well, I'll hope you'll be able to join. I understand if you're unable to."

"Okay." Rachel shoved her way past Ellen. "Bye." As she walked out into the parking lot and started towards her car, Rachel wondered why Finn wouldn't have told her that he was going to a party…with Ellen, of all people.

_Maybe he just hasn't mentioned it to me yet. Maybe he was going to, but he never got the chance._ She thought. _I'll just wait for him to tell me about it and I'll pretend like I had no clue._

_But what if he doesn't?_ A small voice in the back of her head asked. Rachel froze midstep and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Then I guess I'll know that he really is sneaking around."

She felt like she wanted to cry.

**Ooh, so what do you think will happen? Do you think Finn will tell Rachel where he's going or will he keep it a secret? Hm…if he tells her, then she'll at least know that he isn't keeping secrets from her. If he doesn't, it'll just push them apart. Finn better not screw up and tell her! But part of me is thinking that he won't…uh oh. Well, that's it for this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait! Keep an eye out for Chapter 8 later on tonight because this is going to be a double update just as I promised. The main events that take place in the next chapter are Julia's doctor appointment, Rachel's doctor appointment, and Priscilla coming to visit. Well, that's it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 8: Miles

**Hello! How did you like Chapter 7? Was it worth the wait? Personally, I like Chapter 8 much better. I thought it was sweeter and funnier and more dramatic. Plus, in this chapter, we find out if Julia is or isn't pregnant and that Rachel is having twins! But when she goes to tell Finn, will his actions cause her to think twice before letting him in on the secret…? Ooh! Haha, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is entitled 'Miles' by Christina Perri.**

"Hey, Daddy, can you get Stormy down?" Seth asked, desperately trying to reach for the tiny gray kitten, who had climbed up onto the empty shelf in Rachel's bookcase. Finn eyed the cat with a look of unease but sighed and gently scooped the kitten up in his grasp and gently handed him to Seth, despite the mew of protest from the tiny kitten. Seth's face lit up and he grinned at Finn. "Thank you, Daddy!" He exclaimed before racing off to his room with Stormy in his hands.

"I think that's the first time you've actually interacted with that cat." Rachel said softly from behind him. Finn turned and grinned, making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, smiling.

"Hey, there." He murmured. She inhaled sharply before returning the kiss.

"Hi." She breathed. He chuckled and inhaled her sweet scent before pulling away. Rachel flashed him a small smile and couldn't help but wish that he hadn't pulled away. Being pregnant made her crave certain things, and right now, she was craving Finn's love. Especially now after finding out about the party. Today was Wednesday, and Ellen had told her the party was on Friday. As the minutes went by, Rachel found herself growing more and more worried; what if Finn didn't tell her? He would only be proving that he was capable of keeping secrets from her and make her wonder if there was anything else he would keep hidden.

"You never told me what Julia wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Finn murmured. Rachel glanced up to make sure Seth wasn't around and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit bothered that he hadn't asked how she was doing. She knew that Finn was very dedicated to his students and that he was very concerned for Julia. She didn't know why she had been bothered. The feeling quickly vanished as she began to explain.

"In a nutshell, Julia thinks she may be pregnant." Rachel replied. Finn's eyes widened.

"Julia? But Jackson told me that she's such a prude! She reminds me of you in that way." Finn exclaimed. Rachel glared at him and playfully slapped across the chest. Finn chuckled and grasped onto both of her hands. "It's true; you wouldn't let me get past second base till we were twenty-one."

"And I ended up pregnant." She muttered. "And since when have you been talking to Jackson?" Finn shrugged.

"I dunno. He came to me about a week ago to ask me questions and he told me that he felt like he was losing Julia. And I can tell that he really loves her. He was freaking out, so I told him that girls like their space and just give her some time to come around." Finn smiled. "That's what Mr. Schue told me that one time in senior year when we sorta grew apart. I thought the advice would work for them 'cause they remind me a lot of us when we were in high school." Rachel smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"She's been pulling away from him because of what she told me yesterday." Rachel murmured.

"Yeah, that would do it." Finn frowned. "But Jackson and Julia never did it from Jackson told me."

"That's the thing; if she is pregnant, Jackson isn't the father."

"Julia pulled a Quinn?" Finn asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"No; did you ever notice anything odd between Julia and Dylan before regionals?" Rachel asked. Finn shook his head.

"Nah. I mean, they talked and stuff, but Julia talked to everyone."

"They were dating." Rachel said quietly. "And they did it. That's how Julia would have gotten pregnant, if she is."

"Whoah." Finn frowned in deep concentration as he thought everything over. "Shit; that's messed up. Dylan and Michele are dating now and they're crazy about each other."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "If she is pregnant, I don't know she'll be able to cope with it."

"She needs to see a doctor." Finn advised.

"Agreed. That's why I'm taking her." Rachel mumbled. Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait…what?"

"I promised Julia yesterday that today I would take her to the doctor. She's meeting me at Wal-Mart since she works there. Of course, I'll have to drop Seth off at school before we go, but it seems like an okay plan." Rachel shrugged like it was no big deal. To her, it wasn't.

"Julia has school…"

"She'll be in later, don't worry." Rachel flashed him a smile. "Is there something wrong with me taking Julia to the doctor?"

"No, it's just…wasn't your appointment today, too?" Finn asked. Rachel's face fell and she glanced at the floor.

"I was going to let Julia take it." Rachel mumbled.

"Rach, you've been avoiding the doctor and they need to see you." Finn said lowly. Rachel began fidgeting nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No! At least…I don't think so. I don't know." Rachel sighed and sat on the bed. Finn followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"What do you think is wrong?" He asked quietly. This was the first time that Rachel had ever voiced her fears of her pregnancy. Of course, she had been insecure around other people as they would stare at her slightly distended stomach, but she had never mentioned to anyone that her insecurities were derived from fear.

"I'm not sure." Rachel admitted quietly.

"How long have you been thinking that something's wrong?"

"A while." Rachel whispered. "It's just…I'm only three and a half months along and I already have this huge baby bump. It's been bothering me. Either my doctor got the due date wrong or…I don't know." Rachel sighed. "I don't want to go because I'm afraid of what they'll tell me."

"It could be nothing."

"I doubt it." Rachel glanced at the floor. "I already feel like I'm losing you; I can't be losing the baby, too."

"You aren't losing me." Finn protested. "And you're not losing the baby. Trust me, Rachel, everything is okay."

"I hope so." She mumbled. "Well, we better get ready. I want to be out of the house by eight so I have enough time to pick up Julia and drop off Seth before we go to the appointment." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips before standing up and heading towards the shower. "Make sure Seth gets dressed!" She called over her shoulder. Finn smiled as she closed the door to the bathroom behind her and couldn't help but wonder if Rachel had been right about something being wrong with the baby.

Maybe he shouldn't go to the party.

-glee!-

"Excuse me?" Ellen asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Why can't you go?" Finn shifted uncomfortably as Ellen continued to stare him down.

"I feel bad leaving Rachel all alone with Seth for the night." Finn mumbled. "She thinks something's wrong with the baby." Ellen through her hands in the air.

"Unbelievable." She muttered. "You do know that she's just trying to get to you, right?"

"Huh?"

"Pregnant women are very needy. Rachel just wants you all to herself."

"Well, I am her husband…" Finn began.

"She should let you just have one night of fun." Ellen argued.

"She didn't even know I was going out." Finn retorted. Ellen's eyes sparked with interest after hearing this.

"She didn't?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell her. She isn't very fond of you, and I know you aren't very fond of her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I was going out with you." Finn glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling trapped.

"Interesting…then why aren't you going anymore…if she didn't know you were going out in the first place?"

"I think she might be right about the baby." Finn whispered. "I think there might be something wrong. She wouldn't avoid the doctor otherwise; I know Rachel." Ellen rolled her eyes.

"It's not like she's gonna die, Finn. Just come. You can finally have just one night to yourself." Ellen pleaded. Finn sighed. He really did want to go out; it seemed like it had been forever since had gone out. And if everyone as going to be there…well, he didn't want to be the only one who wasn't there. But he really was concerned about Rachel; he didn't just want to leave her. But then again, it was just one night…

"Okay."

-glee!-

"It's so quiet." Julia whispered to Rachel. "And everyone is staring at me."

"I know." Rachel whispered back. "This is exactly what it was like when I first went when I was pregnant with Seth. Except I lived in New York, so there were more people staring at me." They were quiet for a long moment before Julia began giggling.

"That guy looks out of place." Julia said, nodding to the only man in the room as he sat next to his very-pregnant wife. Rachel chuckled and nodded her head.

"Finn did, too, when he first came to my appointment." Rachel sighed.

"I think she might be having twins." Julia said quietly, still staring at the same woman. "Oh, God; I hope I'm not having twins!"

"You don't even know if you're pregnant to begin with." Rachel pointed out. "Besides, it's very unlikely to end up with pregnant with twins, trust me." Rachel sat back and glanced at her watch. They had dropped off Seth about ten minutes before and stopped at a fast-food restaurant on the way to get Julia breakfast.

"I'm so nervous." Julia whispered, beginning to tremble.

"It's all going to be okay." Rachel reassured her.

"What if I am pregnant?" She asked fearfully. "My life will be over!"

"No, it won't. Beth's mom Quinn got pregnant when she was sixteen and she turned out just fine." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's only because she gave Beth up. I see how hurt Beth is because of her decision; I don't want to do that." Julia met Rachel's eyes. "And although you won't say it out loud, I know you're hurting because of your mom's decision to give you up, too." Rachel stiffened before letting out a sigh and sinking into her chair.

"Let's not talk about my mom." She mumbled. Before Julia could say anything in response, the nurse came out.

"Rachel Hudson." She called. Rachel stood up and motioned for Julia to do the same. Julia stared at her quizzically.

"Why did they call your name instead of mine?" Julia whispered.

"This was originally my appointment. I'm exchanging it for you, though." Rachel informed her. Julia's eyes widened.

"No! You need to check on your baby; you didn't have to give me your appointment."

"Too bad; what's done is done."

"It's not done, though." Julia retorted, eyes flashing. Rachel opened her mouth to send a witty comeback her way, but the nurse cleared her throat. Rachel grabbed Julia's wrist instead and hauled her back to the room.

"There's been a slight change." Rachel informed the nurse. "My friend here actually needs to check to see if she's pregnant herself, so I'm giving up my appointment for her." The nurse nodded her head slowly.

"That's fine and all, Mrs. Hudson, but we haven't seen you in a while. I think it would be healthy if you had a check up today as well." The nurse advised.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hudson." Julia chimed in, cheeks turning red. Rachel flashed her a warning glare before turning back to the nurse.

"What about the other appointments?"

"I don't think anyone will mind if they're appointments are knocked back a few minutes." The nurse smiled. "So…who will go first?" Immediately, Rachel childishly shoved Julia forward. Julia glared at Rachel but sighed and stepped forward.

"I will." She volunteered reluctantly.

"Do you want her to come with you?" The nurse asked, nodding in Rachel's direction. Julia's eyes met Rachel's and she saw the scared look in the fifteen-year-old girl's eyes.

"Yes, please." Julia whispered hoarsely. The nurse smiled and handed her some paperwork to fill out and began asking her simple questions as she led them back to the examination room.

"Both of you need to change into these." The nurse instructed. She started out of the room but stopped before she left.

"Rachel…how far along are you?"

"Um, nearly four months…" Rachel said quietly.

"How long has it been since we've seen you?" Rachel glanced at the floor.

"A while." She answered lowly. The nurse nodded her head slowly before exiting the room. Julia went to the bathroom while Rachel stayed in the room to change. By the time she was finished, Julia had returned. She was taking short, quick breaths as the time grew closer.

"We shouldn't have come here." Julia breathed.

"It was right for us to come here." Rachel argued.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I am; I didn't need a doctor to tell me that." Julia whispered.

"There is such thing as a hysterical pregnancy. It's when your mind tricks you into believing you're pregnant." Rachel suggested.

"No, I really think I am pregnant." Julia met Rachel's eyes. "God, I can't take hearing it from a doctor! He'll just be confirming my nightmares!"

"Julia, everything will be okay, I promise. Even if you are pregnant."

"I doubt it." Julia whispered. There was a tap on the door and in walked a new doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson, a new doctor at the practice." She said, smiling cheerfully. She seemed to be in her early forties and had long blond hair and hazel eyes. "So which one of you is Julia?" Julia slowly raised her trembling hand, her face pale. Dr. Robinson smiled reassuringly and led her over to the examination table.

"Hi, Julia. I understand that you're nervous and scared, and rightfully so. You're only fifteen; this must seem like a burden to you." Dr. Robinson said. Julia nodded her head.

"Yeah." She croaked out.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"No."

"What made you think about pregnancy then?"

"I was talking to Mrs. Hudson." Julia nodded over to Rachel. Dr. Robinson turned to Rachel.

"Mrs. Hudson…"

"It's Rachel." Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, what do you think of Julia's case?"

"Um…I'm no doctor, but it is a possibility, I guess." Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her chair and watched as the appointment continued onward. After several tests and examinations, Dr. Robinson left the room to verify the results. Tears began rolling down Julia's cheeks.

"I am pregnant." She whispered.

"Dr. Robinson said she was going to check." Rachel protested.

"She wouldn't have to check if I wasn't pregnant; wouldn't it be very obvious?" Julia asked, wiping her eyes as she continued to sob. "She just said she was going to check to cheer me up for a little while longer." Rachel watched as Julia continued to sob on the examination table. Rachel got to her feet and made her way over to Julia and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Julia, I promise you that everything will be okay." Rachel said softly. Julia nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes as Dr. Robinson returned.

"Normally, this would be considered good news, but in your case, I'm afraid it's bad news." Before Dr. Robinson could continue, Julia nodded her head, glancing at the floor.

"I know. You don't have to tell me." Julia leapt off the table and walked over to Rachel, flashing her a sad smile. "Thank you for taking me; good luck with your appointment." She started out of the room, but Rachel felt her own heart begin to race.

"Wait!" She called after Julia. Julia turned around and met Rachel's eyes with a confused look in them.

"What?"

"I-I need you here…with me." Rachel glanced at the floor, cheeks turning bright red. Surprised, Julia slowly nodded her head and took a seat where Rachel had been sitting. Rachel sighed and walked over to the table. Dr. Robinson smiled.

"Well, Rachel, from the record here…it seems as though you've been avoiding us." Dr. Robinson smiled. "Do you have any concerns you'd like to share?"

"No." Rachel lied.

"How far along are you?" Dr. Robinson asked.

"Almost four months." Rachel whispered, heart racing. Dr. Robinson frowned just as the nurse had earlier.

"You look a lot…larger then four months, Rachel." Dr. Robinson said quietly.

"I know." Rachel mumbled.

"Do you think it's possible that your due date was false?"

"I don't know; I guess it's a possibility." Rachel turned her head to face Julia. _Poor girl; this is what she's going to have to deal with soon._

"Well, let's run a sonogram to check." Dr. Robinson suggested, pulling out the wand and jelly. Rachel inhaled sharply and nodded her head, closing her eyes as the doctor began the procedure.

"Is the due date wrong?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"No, that isn't the problem."

"There is a problem?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking.

"Not exactly." Dr. Robinson said. "Rachel, open your eyes." Reluctantly, Rachel did as she was told and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at the screen, relieved to find everything normal. Except…

"What's that?" Rachel asked, pointing to another small blob on the screen.

"A baby." The doctor answered. Rachel frowned.

"But isn't that a baby, too?"

"Yes."

"Is the baby deformed?"

"No, Rachel; you're having twins." Rachel blinked, slowly letting the words sink into her head. Twins.

"As in…two babies?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes." Dr. Robinson shut off the equipment. "You need to come back more often to monitor the progress, Rachel. It's enough to have to carry one life inside you, but carrying two others besides your own is a lot of work and needs to be checked monthly." Rachel barely acknowledged that Dr. Robinson had spoken as she sat up, blinking confusedly. She turned to Julia, who had a look of awe and horror mixed together on her face. Rachel jumped off the table and muttered to Julia that she would change in the bathroom.

As she was changing, Rachel thought about everything. Suddenly, things began to fall into place. She should have seen this coming; not only had Finn managed to get her pregnant while she was on the pill, but he managed to impregnate her with twins. Twins!

She still couldn't believe it, and she couldn't be more upset. At any other time, she wouldn't have minded having twins. But now…she could feel her marriage falling apart. She couldn't care for three children and fix her crumbling marriage.

The news just made her want to cry, but she knew she had to stay strong for Julia. The poor girl had more of a reason to cry then Rachel did. She was fifteen and expecting a child that didn't belong to the guy she was dating, but instead belonged to her friend's boyfriend.

When Julia and Rachel left and met in the car, Julia seemed like she wanted to talk to Rachel about what had happened. Instead, Rachel held up her hand to signal for Julia to remain quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it, Julia." She whispered, blinking back tears as she started the car.

"What about Mr. Hudson?" Julia whispered.

"Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Julia promised. Rachel closed her eyes and backed out of the parking space and started to McKinley High to drop off Julia.

-glee!-

"Daddy, is something wrong with Mommy?" Seth asked Friday evening. Finn glanced up at the couch to see Rachel watching yet another rerun of _American Idol_. Finn shook his head.

"No; Mommy is fine." But even Finn had his doubts. Ever since Julia's appointment two days before, Rachel had been distancing herself from everyone she had known. Kurt had even compared it to the year and a half when Seth had been born. But Finn refused to believe that she was keeping anything from him. That was until Julia had asked him earlier that day if Rachel had told him yet.

Tonight was the night of the party, too. He wanted to go so bad, but seeing Rachel in this condition made him want to stay home. But he knew what Ellen had told him was true; soon he'd have a newborn in the house and he'd never get any time to himself. He needed just this one night to forget about nationals and Julia's secret pregnancy and his marriage to Rachel, which he secretly thought was beginning to fall apart.

He smiled at Seth and leaned back in his chair. "So how is baseball practice?"

"Great! Coach says I'm the best." Seth pointed out proudly. Finn chuckled.

"I'm sure you are."

"I have a game soon, Daddy. Will you come?"

"Of course." Finn smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Can Stormy come?" Seth asked.

"Well, Seth, he's a cat…and I don't think pets are allowed at the game." Finn said gently. Seth glared at him and crossed his arms.

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't like Stormy!" Seth shouted.

"That's not true." Finn protested.

"Yes, it is!" Seth argued, storming away. Finn blinked, bewildered at what had just happened. He glanced up to see that Rachel hadn't even flinched. Her eyes were glued to the TV as Simon sent another crying competitor out of the audition room. Finn sighed and lifted himself from the chair and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hey." He greeted. Rachel nodded her head, barely acknowledging Finn's presence. Finn glanced at the clock and realized that he should be leaving if he wanted to get to he party in time. But first… "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Rachel answered in a soft voice. Finn bit his lip, finding it hard to believe Rachel was telling him the truth.

"I'm going to go out tonight." Finn began. Rachel glanced at the clock and suddenly remembered that it was Friday night.

"Where?" She asked, hoping he would tell her the truth and say he was going to a party with Ellen and the staff. Finn glanced away nervously and tried to desperately think of another story. He knew Rachel would be crushed if she found out he was going to a party with the teachers at McKinley…including Ellen.

"Hanging out with the guys." Finn answered lamely. Rachel's face fell; he thought it was because he was leaving her to go out that night. But she felt like part of her had died; now she knew that Finn was capable of keeping secrets. And now that she knew that, she began wondering if maybe there was something more that he wasn't telling her.

"Have fun." She said halfheartedly.

"I won't stay late." Finn promised, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered, doing her best to hold back tears. Finn sighed and grabbed his car keys and left. As she heard his car drive away, Rachel began to let the anger over knowing about Finn's lie take over.

"If he can keep secrets…" Rachel began, glancing at her distended stomach that was now carrying two lives. "Then so can I."

**Wow. I don't know what to say. I will tell you that Rachel is notorious for overreacting, so don't for one second think she's being serious about not telling Finn about the twins. And what about Julia? Poor girl; I feel really bad for her. But I needed to establish the new kids of New Directions more, and I thought this would be a good opportunity. Plus, I think it would be right to address the topic of teen pregnancy more. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think should happen next chapter? Please give me your ideas; I always find them very helpful and very interesting. Some of you have been suggesting that I make Finn kiss Ellen…but I have a feeling that the majority of you would be against that XD. Like I promised earlier, no one will be cheating on anyone. All I know is Rachel tells Finn that she knows that he went out to the party and she reluctantly tells Finn about the twins, Plus, Priscilla will finally come visit! I know I've been promising for the last to chapters that she would visit, but this time I mean it! Well, besides school being dismissed and Seth's seventh birthday, I think that's it! Please read my other stories, like my Facebook page, and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 9: Both Sides of the Story

**So sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update. But I'm back now, and I'll work harder to update quicker! I won't take much of your time here; just please make sure to read the author's note at the bottom! Thank you! This chapter is entitled 'Both Sides of the Story' by We Are the In Crowd. **

"Hello?" She heard Seth's voice from the kitchen as he picked up the phone. As he listened to the voice on the other line, Seth slowly made his way over to Rachel, who held out her hand impatiently for the phone. Seth's face lit up with a wide grin. "Silla!" He exclaimed. Rachel's eyes widened and she stood up, snatching the phone away from Seth.

"Priscilla?" She asked.  
"Rachel!" Priscilla squealed on the other line. Rachel squealed and in her excitement, brought Seth close to her side. Seth giggled and tugged at Rachel's shirt.

"Tell Silla about Stormy." Seth instructed before darting away.

"How are you?" Rachel asked, putting the TV on mute as she sat on the couch again.

"Fine, fine. And how about you? Girl, we haven't talked since your honeymoon! We have to catch up!"

"I know!" Rachel agreed.

"Which is why I came to Lima." Priscilla stated. Rachel squealed again.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Priscilla countered. "I'm staying at your friend Kurt's house. It's really charming, actually."

"You're staying with Kurt?" Rachel asked disbelievingly. "You sure that won't backfire? You guys ended up arguing about the colors at my wedding."

"Oh, honey, that's been done. Kurt and I will find a new topic to debate."

"Okay…but you are not staying at my place if anything goes wrong."

"He's gay; what's going to go wrong?" Priscilla snorted. Rachel chuckled, suddenly reminded of Priscilla's sharp wit and clever use of sarcasm.

"So…do you have any juicy news? I told Kurt to hold off on the gossip 'cause I wanted to hear these things from you." Priscilla explained. "So…fill me in!"

"Um…I'm pregnant again…that's a start…"

"No way! Again? Do you and Finn not know the meaning of birth control?"

"In my defense, I was on the pill." Rachel explained.

"So you're pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Nearly four months."

"Wow! Congratulations, Rachel! Shit, why didn't you tell me?"

"I meant to call you, I swear, but I just kept putting it off."

"Well, I can't complain. I meant to do the same." Priscilla explained. "How about you and Finn? Are things alright with you guys?"

"Um…" Rachel began as she thought of the right thing to say. She knew Finn was lying to her, but what she didn't know was how much he was lying about. He was at a party with a woman who was determined to win him over and he had told her he was with the guys.

"Uh oh; that's not a good sign. Explain." Priscilla said softly. Rachel sighed and began telling Priscilla everything that had happened over the past few months.

"Okay, hold up. He lied to you about going to a party with a coworker and told you he was with the guys? And this woman is after him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shit, Rachel, why haven't you gone to get him yet?"

"Huh?"

"He's your man! Go over to that damn karaoke bar and claim him!" Priscilla exclaimed. "Ooh, I'll go with you! Just give me five minutes and I'll have Kurt drive me over!"

"Priscilla, I have Seth, and I don't think it would be appropriate to bring my almost seven-year-old kid to a karaoke bar with me."

"Why not?" Silence met Priscilla's words as Rachel let her think them over. "Oh, I see why. Well, Kurt can baby-sit. I'm sure he's been dying to spend time with his nephew."

"Uh…"

"See, even Blaine agrees! Come on, Rachel! I've been dying for an adventure!"

"I'd hardly consider this an adventure." Rachel scoffed.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Priscilla squealed. Rachel sighed.

"Yes…"

"Good! I'll be over soon! Get changed into something sexy!"

"Priscilla, I'm pregnant and I'm married. I'm not going to dress sexy and go to a karaoke bar at eight at night." Rachel argued.

"Well, you're not going in a T-shirt and sweatpants!"

"When have you ever known me to wear a T-shirt and sweatpants on any occasion?"

"True. Well, you know what I mean! I'll be over soon!" With that, Priscilla hung up. Rachel hung up her phone, too, and darted off to her room and quickly threw on one of her nicer tops and grabbed a matching skirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror and winced.

"It's a close call." She muttered to herself. Tonight would be the last night she'd wear this outfit until the babies were born. She lifted her chin and marched out of her room to see Seth standing by the couch with Stormy in his arms.

"Did you tell Silla about Stormy?" He asked.

"She's coming to see him." Rachel told him. Seth grinned widely.

"I missed Silla."

"I'm surprised you still remember her; you were only two when you last saw her." Rachel said. Seth shrugged and grinned.

"I got a good memory." He replied, pointing to his head. "Ooh, Mommy, my top tooth is loose!"

"That's great, honey! When Daddy gets home, have him help you pull it out." Rachel suggested. Seth whimpered and shook his head, gently placing Stormy on the ground. The small cat stayed at the little boy's side loyally and took a seat and began washing himself.

"Daddy hurts me." He argued. "I want you to do it." Rachel chuckled and bent down so her eyes were at his level.

"You want me to see how loose it is now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded his head and opened his mouth, pointing to the loose tooth. Rachel smiled and instructed him to wiggle it back and forth. He did as he was told.

"It's really loose, baby. You want me to get a tissue to help you pull it out?" Seth blinked uncertainly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay." He finally agreed. Rachel giggled and grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

"Remember what Mommy told you." Rachel said softly. Seth nodded his head and whimpered.

"I better get a good present from the tooth fairy; it's almost my birthday!"

"I know." Rachel smiled. "What do you want?"

"Batman toys and a new football and baseball bat." Seth smiled and winced as he tugged at the loose tooth.

"We'll have to see what you get." Rachel winked at him. "Do you want a party, too? We can invite Carter and Lily and some of your other friends."

"Yeah!" Seth jerked his hand upwards in excitement and let out a surprised cry of pain as he pulled the loose tooth out. Rachel let out a gleeful squeal of delight and brought the small boy close to her side. Seth began laughing to cover up the fact that he was on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and frowned.

"Your belly is getting big, Mommy." Seth commented. Rachel smiled inwardly; now that Seth had lost his tooth, she couldn't help but notice that he now had a bit of a lisp.

"There's a baby in there." Rachel reminded him. _Two of them…_

"I almost forgot." Seth smiled. "I think I might actually like the baby, Mommy. Carter said I could boss it around 'cause I'll be bigger then it and the bigger people are always the bosses." Seth grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Go wash your mouth out, Seth. Priscilla will be here soon to see you."

"And Stormy!" He cried as he darted out of the room. Rachel smiled and got to her feet as the doorbell rang. She opened the doors and burst into laughter as Priscilla wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Oh my goodness, Rachel! It's been forever!" Priscilla exclaimed, laughing.

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Rachel pulled away from her friend's hug to see Kurt and Blaine standing in the walkway, their eyes light with amusement.

"Hello, Rachel. Off to fetch your dimwitted husband, are you?" Blaine asked lightly. Rachel flashed him a warning glare.

"Seth! Priscilla is here!" Rachel called.

"Silla!" Seth exclaimed from the other side of the house.

"He remembers me?" Priscilla asked, eyes wide.

"I know; I hardly believe it myself." Rachel beamed proudly. "But then again, he inherited my amazing memory. My earliest memory is from when I was two…just like him."

"That and his intelligence are probably the only things he inherited from you." Kurt chuckled.

"Yes, let's hope we get a girl out of you this time!" Priscilla squealed.

"Really, it could be either. Finn's the one who decides." Rachel shrugged. "Though he can't seem to do anything right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked curiously. Before Rachel could reply, Seth came darting out of his room with Stormy in his hands.

"Look, Silla! Mommy got me a kitty! His name is Stormy!"

"Oh, I would have loved to have heard what Finn said about this." Kurt muttered.

"Quite a bit." Rachel admitted, smiling as Priscilla knelt down to Seth's eye level and began stroking the tiny cat. Seth grinned widely before placing Seth on the floor and giving Priscilla a tight hug.

"I missed you! Where did you go?" Seth asked.

"I was still in New York. I missed you too, buddy. That's why I came back." Priscilla smiled. "But your Mommy and I have to run an errand right now."

"Aw, but you just got here!" He whined.

"We'll play when I get back." Priscilla promised. "I still have to buy you a birthday present."

"Are you coming to my party?" Seth asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it." Priscilla winked. "Come on, Rachel; the sooner we leave, the sooner I can play with my little buddy." Seth grinned and turned his attention to Kurt and Blaine.

"Uncle Kurt, guess what? Stormy knows how to play fetch! Come watch!" Before Kurt could argue, Seth grabbed Kurt by the hand and marched him back to his room. Blaine chuckled.

"Another thing he inherited from Rachel: stubbornness. And a mind of his own." He shook his head and followed Kurt and Seth. "Be back soon!" Rachel and Priscilla squealed and darted out the front door.

In all the excitement, Rachel almost forgot that she was only going out with Priscilla to find her husband.

Almost, but not quite.

-glee!-

"They sure know how to party." Priscilla muttered. "I find it hard to believe that nine teachers managed to – ooh, he's a hottie." Rachel followed her friend's gaze to find her staring at Ryan.

"Oh, him? That's Ryan; he's an English 2 teacher."

"And suddenly I am fascinated by English." Priscilla winked in his direction. Rachel hissed and pulled her friend out of his eyesight.

"No one is supposed to know we're here." Rachel growled. "We're here to find Finn—"

"And humiliate him." Priscilla finished with a smug smile on her face.

"No, not humiliate him; we'll end up humiliating ourselves and Finn will _**never**_ let me live this down." Rachel corrected. "We're just here to find him…perhaps make him feel a little guilty…"

"There he is." Priscilla pointed towards the bar. Rachel glanced up to find Finn talking to some of the other performing arts teachers…and Ellen.

"That's Ellen." Rachel muttered, nodding at the vice principal. Priscilla frowned.

"What a bitch." She hissed. "It's so obvious that she's after him!"

"Yeah, to everyone but Finn." Rachel said glumly.

"Go claim him, sister! He's _**your**_ husband!" Priscilla exclaimed, pushing Rachel out of their hiding spot. The drunken teacher who had been singing before stopped as Rachel stumbled into the center of the room. Silence echoed throughout the tiny area as everyone glanced up to see Rachel blushing madly in the middle of the room.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, eyes growing wide.

"I-I knew about the party." Rachel stammered. "You lied to me."

"You mean you _**still **_didn't tell her?" Ellen asked disbelievingly. "Gosh, you two sure keep secrets from each other. Haven't you heard that secrets are bad for your marriage?"

"_**I**_ don't keep secrets." Rachel said boldly. "He does. But maybe it's time I started keeping some secrets of my own."

"Rach…" Finn began. The guilt was eating him alive.

"You have your secrets, Finn…" Rachel's glare turned cold as she met his gaze. "And I'll have mine." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched out of the room. Priscilla stepped out of her hiding spot and smirked at Finn.

"You fucked up, Finnegan. Nice to see you again." With that, she followed her friend out of the room. She found Rachel pacing the floor in the lobby, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"I can't believe him!" She exclaimed. "Sometimes he just makes me want to… grr! I don't know!"

"Calm down, Rachel. Yes, it is reasonable for you to be upset, but he is your husband…" Priscilla began cautiously. Rachel burst into tears in the next moment, cupping her face in her hands as she cried.

"How could he do this to me?" She blubbered. Priscilla groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You're going through one of your crazy mood swings again, aren't you?"

"Rachel?" Both girls spun around to see Ryan standing awkwardly behind them.

"Hi, Ryan." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Priscilla nodded in his direction, not trusting her words. God, he was so hot…and a British accent?

"You seem to be rather upset." Ryan said cautiously.

"I'm glad _**you**_ noticed." Rachel muttered, crossing her arms.

"Finn was heading this direction, but Ellen stopped him." Ryan shook his head. "I don't mean to be rude or invasive, but he truly is blind if he cannot see that that woman is out to destroy your marriage."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I've already warned him; I don't think there's anything else I can do."

"Your friend Sam, the football coach, is already looking after him. I see the way he glares at Ellen. Perhaps I could step in as well?" Ryan offered.

"You'd do that?" Rachel asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Of course." Ryan flashed her a perfect white smile. _Fuck, just marry me now!_ Priscilla thought.

"Oh, thank you, Ryan!" Rachel squealed. Priscilla rolled her eyes; it was amazing how Rachel had gone from seriously pissed to emotional wreck to over-eccentric. It was like the pregnancy was putting her emotions on steroids.

"Who is your friend here?" Ryan asked curiously, flashing a quick glance in Priscilla's direction.

"Oh, this is my friend Priscilla. She's visiting from New York." Rachel smiled.

"I'll be here for a while." Priscilla added in hopefully. Ryan smiled.

"I've never been to New York. Is it as fascinating as I hear it is?"

"Of course." Both of them answered simultaneously. Ryan chuckled.

"I take it you've live there too, Rachel?"

"Yes." Rachel blushed.

"What do you do there, Priscilla?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I dance." She blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Ryan smiled again.

"That's amazing. I took jazz lessons when I was little."

"I do ballet. I want to make it big; I'm working on it."

"And I'm sure you'll get there." Ryan winked at her again before turning back to Rachel. "I'll keep an eye on Finn and distract Ellen. But I must suggest that you not keep secrets from him. Trust me when I say that even if you are trying to teach him a lesson, it will only make matters much worse." Rachel glanced at the floor and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets; there's only one secret I have and I'm determined to hide it from him. He needs to know how much he hurt me." Rachel explained, raising her chin. Ryan sighed but didn't argue, obviously seeing he would get nowhere with her.

"Alright, then. I'll see you soon." Before Ryan walked back into the room, he leaned in to whisper something in Priscilla's ear. "Don't let her go too far." Once again speechless, Priscilla nodded her head. Ryan smiled and walked back into the room. The two friends walked out of the karaoke bar and back to Rachel's car.

"So…what is this secret you've got hidden from Finn?" Priscilla asked.

"You guess." Rachel said sarcastically. Priscilla gasped.

"You're faking the pregnancy?"

"No! I'd never do that!" Rachel exclaimed. "And I'm offended that you think I'd do such a thing."

"It's something to do with the pregnancy, though." Priscilla paused. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No." Rachel started the car engine and backed out of the parking space and started home.

"You're having more then one." Priscilla guessed. Rachel didn't answer and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "That's it! You're having more then one baby. How many more?"

"Just twins." Rachel answered reluctantly.

"Oh my goodness! Does anyone else know?"

"Just me and Julia."

"Julia?" Priscilla echoed.

"One of Finn's students; she's pregnant."

"Poor girl." Priscilla mumbled. "Hey, that guy Ryan seemed very willing to please you."

"That's just how he is." Rachel smiled.

"I don't think that's all of it." Priscilla's eyes twinkled. "I think he might like you."

"Like me?" Rachel scoffed. "I doubt it; he knows I'm married."

"Ellen knows Finn's married, too." Priscilla pointed out.

"Ryan does not like me." Rachel repeated. "But he did seem interested in you." Now it was Priscilla's turn to blush.

"You think?"

"I could set you two up." Rachel offered. "I go to McKinley everyday; I can stop by and talk to Ryan for you."

"Oh my God, that would be amazing!" Priscilla squealed. "He's _**so**_ damn hot! And that accent just made me want to melt!" Rachel giggled.

"You're going to have a date with Ryan by the end of next week." Rachel promised.

"Just don't let Finn catch you spending so much time with Ryan." Priscilla warned. Rachel nodded her head.

"Sure."

-glee!-

"Rachel, I really am sorry. I didn't know you knew about the party." Finn apologized.

"That's not the point!" Rachel exclaimed exasperatedly. "The point is you _**lied**_ to me." Rachel glared at him pointedly and crossed her arms. Finn sighed.

"I only lied to you because I knew you wouldn't like that I was going out with Ellen and the other teachers. I just wanted one night out to myself before the baby was born." Finn explained. Rachel almost corrected him and said 'babies', but she closed her mouth and looked away.

"I would've understood. I wouldn't have liked that you were going out with Ellen, but I would have been fine with letting you go." Rachel told him.

"Really?" Now Finn felt even guiltier. "Gee, Rach, I really am sorry."

"I know. But that doesn't change my mind; I'm always brutally honest with you and all I ask is that you return the favor. But you can't do something as simple as that. So now it's time for me to return what you've been giving and keep secrets of my own." Rachel flipped her hair and marched out of their room. "Seth! Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mommy!" He called back. She turned to face Finn.

"I'm going to but Seth to bed; don't wait up for me." With that, Rachel walked off to Seth's room.

-glee!-

"It's kinda funny that you just got moved in here and then school ends." Rachel giggled as she sat on one of the student desks and watched as Ryan erased the white board.

"And then I have to clean everything up again." Ryan winced. "It's a travesty, I tell you." Rachel giggled and leaned back.

"Did you enjoy you short experience as a teacher here?"

"Of course. I enjoy educating young people. It creates a better future for all of us." Ryan flashed her a grin. "So I'm sure you came here for a reason."

"As a matter of fact, I did." Rachel returned the smile. "But I enjoy talking to you. It's refreshing to talk to someone as smart as you for a change. Finn isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"I've picked up on that." Ryan agreed. "But he is very kind."

"The sweetest." Rachel smiled and blushed. "I really do love him."

"And he loves you. Perhaps his love for you is clouding his sense thus making him vulnerable to Ellen." Ryan suggested. "After all, you're all he talks about."

"Really?" Rachel's cheeks darkened in color. Ryan chuckled.

"I can understand why. You are a great wife to him; other men would be jealous."

"Ha! You're funny, Ryan."

"I'm serious." Ryan met her gaze. She glanced away shyly and let a nervous laugh escape her lips.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Ellen was standing outside the door watching as the two adults continued to laugh and talk.

-glee!-

"Finn!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Oh. Hi, Ellen. Listen, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something." Nervously, Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. Ellen came to a stop and smiled sweetly. _I can tell him about Rachel later…_

"Of course. All I'm doing is supervising the other teachers and reminding them that grades are due Wednesday." Ellen explained.

"Already turned mine in." Finn flashed her a crooked smile. "Um…it's about Rachel…and what she said to me on Friday?"

"Oh, Finn, we already discussed this." Ellen gently touched his arm. "Expecting a child can drive a woman's hormones insane. She didn't mean what she said. And if she did, then what kind of wife is she?" Finn frowned and shrugged Ellen's hand off his arm.

"The best wife. Which is why I need some advice." Finn glanced at the floor. "I totally understand why she'd want to keep stuff from me. I've done it to her a bunch of times. Maybe it is only fair if she has her own secrets, too…"

"Man, she's got you whipped!" Ellen exclaimed. "A marriage based on secrets and lies isn't a marriage at all." She smiled seductively. Finn ran his fingers through his hair nervously. This conversation wasn't going in the direction he hoped it would.

"I just…I don't want to lose her." Finn sighed. Ellen smirked.

"Oh, well then you might want to head off to Ryan's room; they looked to be getting pretty cozy." She said smugly. Without hesitation, Finn darted away from Ellen and headed off to Ryan's classroom. Rachel was at McKinley? Why didn't she come by to see him? What the hell was she doing with Ryan? All the blood drained from his face and he turned pale. Was this the secret Rachel was telling him about?

He stopped outside the classroom and watched as the two of them talked. It looked like a very serious conversation at first, but once Rachel burst into giggles, Finn couldn't help but wonder if maybe his suspicions were right.

He hoped not.

-glee!-

"Am I cheating on you? What sort of question is that?" Rachel snorted as she placed her purse on their bed and shrugged off her shirt and put a much more comfortable tank top.

"I…um…I saw you with Ryan earlier." Finn admitted.

"You were spying on me?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. Ellen told me she saw him making a move on you." Finn explained. Rachel let out a forced laugh.

"Does Ellen have nothing better to do then ruin our relationship? Of course I'm not cheating on you, Finn! I'd never dream of doing something a dastardly as that! Kissing Puck taught me a lesson." Rachel smirked. "Ryan and I are just friends."

"Good friends." He muttered. Rachel giggled.

"Finn Hudson, are you jealous of Ryan?" She asked smugly. With a playful grin, she pressed her lips to his. "You have to no reason to be; Ryan can't kiss me like you can." Finn smiled and returned the kiss.

"It's just…you two looked really close."

"If you must know what I was doing, I was playing matchmaker." Rachel explained, pulling away from Finn and throwing herself on the bed. Finn frowned.

"Matchmaker? For who?"

"Priscilla, of course!" Rachel exclaimed. "She has a major crush on Ryan; I got him to ask her out on a date! She'll be thrilled!" Finn smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay." He sat down next to her. "Then if Ryan isn't your secret, what is?" Rachel smiled coyly.

"For me to know…and you not to know." She winked at him and sat up.

"Come on, Rach. Please tell me?" He begged.

"Nope." She grinned. "You're always the secret-keeper around here; now it's my turn." Finn groaned.

"Okay, so I've kept a few secrets from you. Admit that it won't add up to you keeping Seth a secret from everyone you cared about." As soon as he let the words leave his mouth, Rachel's face fell.

"Right. I forgot about that." She said softly.

"You forgot?" Finn asked disbelievingly.

"Sometimes I forget that you weren't always a part of his life." Rachel admitted.

"So…"

"I'm not telling you, Finn." Rachel raised her chin.

"You know you will." Finn teased her. He grabbed her by the waist and placed his hand on her stomach. She squealed and desperately tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Stop it, Finn! You're distressing the babies!" She exclaimed. Finn froze and frowned at her.

"Don't you mean baby?" He asked. Rachel frowned and cursed under her breath.

"Shit."

"Rachel?"

"I'm no fucking good at keeping secrets!" Rachel exclaimed, sticking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms. Finn felt a smile slowly spread across his face.

"So…?"

"We're having twins." Rachel said, smiling slightly. "That was my secret." Finn grinned widely and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Their kisses deepened and she curled her fingers into his hair. Just as things began to grow more heated, the phone rang. With a groan, Rachel reluctantly pulled away and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's Kurt."

"Like my caller ID already didn't say that." Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes."

"Enough of the jokes, Rachel. This is serious." Kurt hissed. Rachel sat up and frowned.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"I think you should go see Quinn." Kurt said. Rachel snorted.

"Why? It's not like she's made any effort to come see me."

"Rachel, please. I think it would really be helpful if you went to see her. She could really use someone right now."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Silence met her question.

"I don't know." Kurt answered truthfully. "Puck wouldn't say. But he sounded upset, too. I thought with you being pregnant as well…"

"I'm going." Rachel promised and hung up.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Kurt said I should go see Quinn; he thinks something's wrong." She pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back soon. I love you, too." She grabbed her car keys and darted out the front door before Finn had a chance to say 'I love you' back.

-glee!-

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, tapping lightly on the bedroom door. There was no answer. "It's Rachel." Still no answer. Taking a deep breath, Rachel slowly opened the door, desperately praying to not find anything that would scar her for life. Instead she found Quinn sitting on her bed staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. Her usually sleek and shiny blond hair was dull and hung limply in her face. Her eyes were glassy and tears stained the sides of her cheeks.

"Quinn, what happened? Are you okay? Is it Puck? Please talk to me." Rachel begged, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. Quinn blinked and slowly turned her head to face Rachel. And the next four words she uttered nearly broke Rachel's heart.

"I lost the baby."

**I know; I'm a cruel person. But I found it hard to keep up with Quinn's pregnancy and Rachel's pregnancy when really the only one that was meant to be followed was Rachel's. This will add to the drama and even make Rachel and Quinn bond and become close friends. I know in the preceding story Quinn and Rachel made it obvious that they would remain frienemies, but I would really like them to be friends. And yes, the Hudson marriage is once again in tact. But I don't think Ellen will want it to stay that way…uh oh. And Ryan isn't exactly a threat anymore as he is slightly interested in Priscilla. Speaking of her, what did you think of her return? I really missed writing for her; I'm glad she's back. Now that it's summer, we won't be seeing much of the glee club except for Julia, who makes another appearance in the next chapter. Seth's birthday is fast approaching and I'm wondering if maybe Rachel and Finn should get into an argument at the party and then do bits and pieces in Seth's point of view…? I already planned out a conversation between him and his little friend Carter…it will be very interesting and eye-opening to Seth. Tell me what you think. I think that's all…the next chapter will be very drama-filled and definitely satisfy all your wants…I hope. Please like my Facebook page, read my other stories, and REVIEW! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 10: Angel

**I think I mentioned to one of my fans that this chapter was sort of the breaking point. Well, things definitely fall apart in this chapter. I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update. Please read the author's note at the end. And please note that this chapter is all about things falling apart and losing things. Another thing: I love how out of the thirty something reviews I received in the last chapter, no one mentioned the fact that Quinn miscarried XD. That's funny. This chapter is entitled 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.**

_In the arms of the angels…_

_Far away from here…_

For the rest of the afternoon, Rachel spent her time comforting a highly emotional Quinn. She had every right to be upset; she had lost her baby. Rachel cried with her, but not nearly as hard as Quinn did. She felt horrible for her. They were supposed to be pregnancy buddies and exchange pregnancy war stories, and as stupid as it sounded, she would have kind of liked that. But now Quinn's baby was gone, and all that was left was the shell of a formerly bubbly Quinn.

"I was…feeling really sick…and I threw up blood…and Puck took me…to the hospital…and they said I had…miscarried." She cried. "I worked…so hard…me and Puck." She sniffled. "It had been a boy!" Rachel did her best to shush Quinn's cries and assure her it was for the better. But then again, how can you convince a grieving mother that the loss of her baby was for the better?

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry." Rachel said quietly, doing her best to fight back more tears.

"It's just not fair! We finally got our lives together and we were ready to have another baby! We wanted this so bad!" Quinn cried. "And then I lost him."

"You didn't lose him. It was God's way of telling you that the baby would not have made it had he stayed." Rachel said quietly.

"We were supposed to be a family, like you and Finn." She sniffled, staring at Rachel with red puffy eyes. "You have a kid. And you got to keep him. And now you're pregnant again."

"Quinn…"

"You stole my baby." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Rachel asked, alarmed.

"You're having twins. You took my baby from me." Quinn sighed. "At least, that's what it feels like. You've always had the best of everything. You got Finn, you got Seth, you get two babies, and I get nothing."

"That's not true, Quinn." Rachel protested. "You have Beth. And while Shelby is caring for her, she is still your daughter. And you have Noah. You two are happily married and your marriage shall live on despite this roadblock. Your baby is happy where he is now."

"In high school, I was such a bitch to you." Quinn muttered. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I was envious of you. Even when Finn was with me, he loved you. And he couldn't love me like he loved you. You even managed to get Puck's attention. You were nothing, and I was something. But somehow, you still got all the attention." Rachel was silent as she listened to Quinn. She surely hadn't expected this.

"Well…"

"And then you came down here after being away for a year and a half. I knew something was up with you. You knew a hell of a lot more about children and pregnancies then when we had last seen you. You were always a bit naïve. I wanted to get you to fess up to whatever you were lying about." Quinn paused. "And I found the perfect moment when you confessed to me that you thought you were pregnant."

"You knew I was lying?"

"I didn't know that you already _**had**_ a kid. I just thought you were pregnant and hiding it because you were ashamed because Finn wasn't the father." Quinn shrugged. "It was just a theory."

"Okay…"

"I was mad when I realized you weren't pregnant. It set me back to square one. If you weren't pregnant, then what were you hiding?" She paused shortly before continuing. "So I lied and faked the ankle injury to see if I could get a reaction out of you. And I revealed what happened to everyone else. And when I accused you of keeping bigger secrets, you were quiet for a really long time and then…you just left. That angered me. And then you and Finn got back together but I could tell you were holding back. Something wasn't right between you two. And then Seth was revealed."

"I bet you were happy when you found that out." Rachel grumbled, forgetting for a moment that Quinn was suffering. She winced and sighed.

"Actually…I felt sorry for you. You had lost Finn again, you were obviously very sick, and miles away from your baby. And everyone was blaming you. Well, mostly everyone." Quinn was quiet for a moment. "I would have done the same thing. I almost did back in high school. The only difference was it wasn't a secret and I pretended someone else was the father."

"Yeah, that's a pretty big difference." Rachel joked.

"What I'm trying to say," Quinn continued tiredly, "is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school, and in the recent past. You didn't deserve it."

"Don't be sorry, Quinn." Rachel said softly. "I forgave you long ago. Let's put it behind us and be friends." For the first time in a while, the smallest of smiles graced Quinn's lips.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Quinn sighed. "I think I'm going to cry again."

"Go ahead. I'll be your shoulder to cry on." Rachel smiled. "It's what friends are for." And as Quinn broke down for the millionth time that day, Rachel realized how easily this could have been her.

-glee!-

"So what was up with Quinn?" Finn asked as she returned home.

"She miscarried." Rachel said as she trudged off to the bedroom. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She was tired and depressed and overwhelmed.

"What does that mean?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"She lost the baby. The baby died. She is no longer pregnant." Rachel answered exasperatedly.

"Mommy!" Seth shouted as he darted over to Rachel, eyes shining with excitement. "Carter told me today that you can train cats just like you can train dogs! I'm going to train Stormy to sit!"

"That's great, sweetie. Have fun with that." Rachel forced a weak smile on her face. She could feel Finn staring at her and she knew that as soon as Seth was gone, he would ask to 'talk' to her, and she was definitely not in the mood. "Why don't you ask your dad to help you?"

"Uh…" Finn tried to interject, but the plans were made. Seth grinned, the gap where his tooth had been no longer as noticeable as the new tooth grew in.

"Yeah, Daddy! Come train Stormy with me!" Seth exclaimed.

"Alright." Finn sighed, defeated and throwing Rachel a look that said, 'we're talking later'. Boy, was she looking forward to that.

She trudged off into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. Today had been such a long day. She felt sorry for Quinn above all else, but part of her was grateful. She wasn't the one that miscarried. She hadn't lost the lives of the two babies growing inside her. Sometimes, such as this moment, Rachel felt as though the babies and Seth were the only things keeping Finn with her. They had been so busy trying to patch up the several mistakes they had made that they had grown apart. They would think they were close at times, but the truth was the distance was always there. And losing the babies would create more of a distance…

Thoughts like these made Rachel's pregnancy hormones rage inside her body. She was close to tears as she thought of this. Ryan had told her once that not all marriages could be fixed. Sometimes the scars were too big to overlook. The realization of his words finally sank in as she lie on her bed. Nothing had really happened between her and Finn. They just didn't trust each other, and trust was a huge part of a marriage.

She ended up breaking down in the next moment and let her quiet sobs lull her to sleep.

-glee!-

"Mommy! For my birthday party, can we play musical chairs?" Seth asked. Rachel smiled.

"Of course, baby." She placed a soft kiss on his head. "What do you think we should name the babies?"

"Shouldn't you ask Daddy that?" Seth asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I want your opinion, too." Rachel smiled.

"Uh…Annoying and Tiny?"

"Those aren't names, and if ever hear you call them that, you'll be grounded." Rachel frowned at him. Seth rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong with Tiny? They are going to be little."

"Yes, but you don't name a human being Tiny. Especially since they will grow." Rachel smiled. Seth was such a smart kid.

"Yeah, but they'll always be tinier then me!" Seth exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I'm going to go train Stormy now." He darted off to his room and left Rachel alone on the couch. She sighed and sat back. Her cell phone began vibrating next to her. She hesitated before picking it up to see the caller ID. It was Kurt. She sighed and set it back down, letting it continue to vibrate.

"It's not like you to answer your phone." Finn said from behind her. She didn't turn around and waited for him to come into eyesight. Concern was written all over his face as he stared at Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel replied, turning away. "I'm just not in the mood to talk. Is there anything wrong that?"

"No…it's just you've been acting like this since you came back from Quinn's yesterday." His expression was guarded, and she knew he was choosing his words carefully as not to upset her.

"Acting like what?" Rachel demanded, glaring at him.

"Antisocial." Finn replied.

"Finn, my friend lost her baby. Of course I'm going to be acting different."

"Are you afraid that it could happen to you?" She detected a hint of fear in his own voice.

"It could happen to anyone." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Rach…"

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Finn." She repeated irritably. Finn sighed and instead of pushing Rachel further, walked off towards Seth's room. As soon as he left, she picked up her phone to listen t the voicemail.

"Rachel, it's me." He began. Rachel rolled her eyes; she hated when people started off like that as if they didn't know that caller ID was now a part of modern life. "I heard you went by to see Quinn. Just wanted to check in on you. I know it must have been pretty hard—" She deleted the message before she could listen to it any further.

She sighed and pulled her knees as close to her chest as they would come. She had a lot on her mind. Yes, while she was concerned about miscarrying, she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. She was healthy, and so were the babies. Her marriage was what was on her mind.

And the sad part was, she was almost positive it would only get worse from here.

-glee!-

She met Julia for the lunch the next day even though she was definitely not in the mood. Julia needed someone to lean on Rachel was the only person who knew exactly what Julia was going through. So even though she really wanted to just be left alone with Seth (since he was the only person who she really didn't mind spending time with), she reluctantly agreed to meet Julia at the Lima Freeze, despite the fact she was a vegan.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought Jackson." Julia blushed as they slid into the booth seat across from Rachel.

"Hey." Jackson smiled. Rachel forced a smile on her face.

"It's fine." She said. "What did you want to talk about?" She really just wanted to get this over with.

"About the baby." Julia whispered.

"Does he know?" Rachel nodded towards Jackson, completely disregarding the fact that she was talking about him like he wasn't there.

"Yeah. And I know Dylan is the father, too." Jackson replied.

"He's a great guy." Julia gushed. "Most other guys would have left, but Jackson stayed." Rachel watched the two share a kiss before Julia continued. "I haven't told Dylan yet; I really don't want to mess things up for him and Michele. I think I'll wait till school starts back up before I tell him."

"Okay." Rachel agreed. She honestly wasn't really paying that much attention to Julia right now. She didn't want to be around anyone but Seth. In the back of her mind, she knew she was pushing everyone away. It was almost an instinct now, but she ignored it and continued to listen to Julia ramble on.

"I think I want to give the baby up for adoption." Julia bit her lip. "At first, I didn't want to…because I know Beth thinks it sucks being adopted and I know you were hurt by what your mom did to you…but I don't want my baby to grow up in such poor conditions. Jackson and I won't be able to take care of it nearly as good as someone else will."

"Adoption is the best option for you." Rachel agreed.

"The thing is, we want the adoption to be an open adoption." Jackson cut in. "That way the baby will know who Julia is."

"Another good option."

"And we want to give the baby to someone we know…" Julia's voice trailed off. Rachel nodded her head so she would continue. "We want to know if you and Finn will take the baby. I mean, I know you guys are, like, having twins, but I can't think of any better parents. Plus I know you two would be willing to keep an open adoption." Rachel let the words sink in before leaning back in the booth.

"Jackson, can I talk to Julia alone, please?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice. Julia's face fell and Jackson, bewildered, got to his feet and left without a word.

"I knew you would say no." She sighed.

"Julia…" Rachel bit her lip. "Things aren't going so well for me right now." Julia's eyes widened and she leaned forward, dropping her voice.

"What do you mean? Is it the babies?"

"No, they're fine." She paused. "I think they are the only things keeping Finn where he is."

"What?" Julia asked, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Our marriage has been through so much. Our relationship in general as been through a lot. And I think…I think it might be destroying what we have."

"Is it Ms. Ferguson?" Julia whispered. "'Cause we've been doing our best to keep him away from her when we can."

"Well, she certainly isn't helping the problems." Rachel grimaced. "We don't trust each other. He's made mistakes, and I've made mistakes. And we just can't seem to get past these mistakes and move on and fix things." Julia blinked slowly, her eyes filling with wariness.

"What are you saying?" She asked slowly. Rachel took a deep breath, ignoring the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I'm thinking of leaving Finn."

_You're in the arms of the angels…_

_May you find some comfort there…_

**So…what did you think? I told you this chapter would be the breaking point. I love how I wrote it. Next chapter will be when everything truly falls apart and things a take a turn for the worst. But remember what I told everyone: Finchel is always endgame. I would never, EVER separate them for good. I think we saw enough of that in season 2 XD. Speaking of which, who's excited for season 3? Only fifteen more days! Sorry for branching away from the topic of discussion. Anyways, in the next chapter Seth turns seven! Yay! And school will start back up again. By the way, since Julia is looking for prospective parents for her baby and wants the adoption to remain an open adoption, who do you think should be the parents? I already have an idea; I just want to hear your thoughts as well. This story is only eight chapters away from its end. I decided it will have eighteen chapters with a surprise ending, but there will not be another sequel. Maybe a story filled with one-shots of the time gap that took place in between 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' and 'In the End, It's Right' and some from after 'In the End, It's Right'. Would you want to read that? Okay, I think that's all. If you want a sneak peek of the next chapter, look up the songs 'Decode' by Paramore and 'Distance' by Christina Perri. It's what Chapter 11 and 12 are named after. Please read my other stories, like my Facebook page, and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 11: Decode

**Hello? Is it…why yes! My wonderful readers! Wow, has it been a while, and may I say that I am so very incredibly sorry for not updating sooner? For a while, I just had the first few paragraphs to this chapter and the basic outline and then I lost the drive to continue this story. I got caught up with school and so much other stuff that then, at this point, I'd totally forgotten about all my writings! But my iPod ever-so-kindly reminded me, through email, that there were people waiting for my next update! Ugh, and I feel so horrible too, considering the cliffhanger I'd left with the last chapter! I am so sorry:( forgive me? Haha. Anyways, this chapter is so drama-packed…lots and lots of stuff happened! Even though I admit it may not be my best chapter, this is where all the tension for the lies and secrets in the past few chapters come crashing down in one final showdown between Rachel and Finn, and ultimately, Seth has a part in this chapter too. Yes, I wrote a scene in his point of view which was very fun and entertaining! I love that kid:) haha. Anyways, most of you, I'm sure, won't be happy with the way things are handled in this chapter but I promise it'll all get better and lead up to one of best Finchel moments in history! With that being said, I won't take anymore of your time. This chapter is written to the song 'Decode' by Paramore. Enjoy!**

A week had passed since Rachel's lunch with Julia and Jackson. A week since she and Finn had managed to have a real conversation. And it was only two days until Seth's seventh birthday. Six until his birthday party. She had just finished putting out the invitations when she got home to find Finn leaving at the same time as her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, biting her lip.

"School." He replied.

"Why? It's summer; you're on vacation."

"Summer ends for us next week." Finn answered. "I'm just making sure everything's okay."

"Isn't that Ellen's job?" Rachel asked bitterly, crossing her arms. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Rachel, Ellen's nothing more then a friend."

"Oh, I know." Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "Be back soon." She marched inside, flinching as she realized Finn didn't bother to kiss her goodbye or utter those three words that bounded her to him eternally.

"Friends my ass." She muttered darkly as she plopped onto the couch. "That bitch is a home wrecker."

"But our home is still here, Mommy." Seth said in a muffled voice behind her. Rachel turned around to see him holding Stormy with wide eyes. She sighed.

"Of course, baby; it's just a statement. Mommy doesn't like Daddy's new friend too much." Rachel wrinkled her nose before flashing her son a smile. "What do you want?"

"Well, my birthday is coming!" Seth exclaimed. "And I want Carter and Lily and some of my other friends to come over." Seth gently put Stormy on the floor and watched the kitten scurry away.

"Of course; I already told you we were having a party, and I called your friends' moms." Rachel smiled and hugged him close to her. "Mommy wouldn't forget. Your party is Saturday."

"That's two days away!" Seth exclaimed. "Maybe Carter got me some of those Avengers toys he got for Christmas! I always wanted some of those!" Seth darted away after that. Rachel watched him leave before letting out a sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her day with a bunch of other moms (most of them were older than her too) and listen to them gossip about other moms. And to listen to a bunch of little kids yelling at the top of their lungs…but it was for Seth, and Rachel knew she owed it to him. He was such a good kid and he was turning seven.

She only hoped she'd be able to hold herself together for the party.

-glee!-

Carter came earlier with his mom and ran to meet Seth. It was his best friend's birthday and he had gotten him a totally awesome present. It took all of Carter's energy not to tell his best friend the cool gift he had gotten him the previous week when he and Seth were playing at the park with Lily. Seth would love it!

"Happy birthday, Seth!" Carter exclaimed as he darted into Seth's room. The birthday boy let out a surprised cry as Carter tackled him with a giant hug before eagerly taking the present from Carter and ripping the wrapping paper off the packaging. It was a cool Avengers set that Carter had gotten for Christmas; the same one Seth had been talking to his mom about days earlier. Seth grinned.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly, setting the toy aside. "Want to go play outside? Mommy set up a lot of cool games!"

"Sure!" Carter agreed. The two young boys darted out into the backyard and chased each other around for a little bit before collapsing near the bounce house Rachel had rented.

"Where's your dad?" Carter asked suddenly. Seth frowned.

"He's coming. He promised me he wouldn't miss my party." Seth explained, smiling. Carter didn't look convinced.

"Your daddy is never around anymore." Carter observed.

"He's just busy." Seth defended his dad.

"But he always used to hang out with you and your mom." Carter said. Seth lowered his gaze.

"Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot because Mommy doesn't like one of Daddy's friends. She thinks Daddy's friend is…" Seth paused, frowning as he tried to remember what his mom had called his dad's new friend. "She thinks that Daddy's friend is a home wrecker." Carter frowned in deep thought as he listened to Seth's explanation.

"Now that doesn't look too good." Carter finally said. Seth leaned closer to his best friend, eyes wide and troubled. Carter was so smart; if he knew something was wrong, then it had to be really bad.

"What is it?"

"Well, you said they fight a lot. Do they like each other?"

"They love each other!" Seth exclaimed. They had to love each other; they wouldn't be his mommy and daddy if they didn't love each other, right?

"Sometime mommies and daddies decide not to love each other anymore." Carter explained. "Like Lily's mommy and daddy; they don't love each other anymore and now Lily has a new daddy and she never sees her old daddy except sometimes."

"But…"

"Lily said it was 'cause they fighted too much." Carter continued. Seth made a mental note to correct his friend later about the correct word for the past term of 'fight'. "And then…they just didn't love each other anymore. So Lily got a new daddy."

"But…that's not right!" Seth exclaimed, his heart beginning to race. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carter had to be joking; you couldn't get a new mommy or daddy! Mommies and daddies couldn't just decide to stop loving each other!

"It happens all the time. It's called…uh…divorce!" Carter exclaimed. Stunned, Seth said nothing else as his face paled. "Look, here comes the rest of our friends!" Carter got up and raced to greet his other friends while Seth sat on the ground, racking his brain with ideas. His mommy and daddy loved each other very much, and they loved him and the new babies that were inside his mother's tummy. They wouldn't go get a divorce.

Seth fought hard to keep the tears from falling as the rest of his friends ran up to him yelling. It was his birthday; he needed to have fun and not worry over something as stupid as his mommy and daddy's fights.

But if it really were so stupid, then why wasn't his dad here yet?

-glee!-

"So, Rachel, how much longer before you pop?" One of the moms asked, winking. Rachel forced a grin on her face, glancing up briefly to check on Seth. He wasn't socializing much and seemed distracted. She wanted to make sure he was okay, but she always managed to get dragged into conversations with the other moms.

"Oh, a while yet, Kim." Rachel chuckled.

"I've always loved the name Spencer. You should name your daughter that!" Kim giggled, shouldering Rachel in a friendly matter.

"I thought Spencer was a boy's name…"

"And it'd be perfect for a little girl!" Kim squealed.

"I'll…consider it." While Rachel loved being unique, she didn't want to push the envelope too much. Although she had to admit, Spencer was an adorable name for a little girl. Or boy. Rachel shoved her way through the crowd of moms, catching pieces of gossip here and there.

"Hey, Rachel, where's that hottie husband of yours?" Lily's step mom, Alyssa, asked. Rachel stiffened at the mention of Finn. It was then she realized he wasn't here yet. She didn't even know where he'd gone today; it was a Saturday, so work wasn't an option. All she knew was that it was their son's birthday and he was missing it after he promised Seth he would be here.

"Um…I'm sure he's just running some errands. He'll be here shortly." Rachel smiled warmly before heading outside, avoiding the screaming little kids as they dashed past her and leapt into the bounce house.

"Seth, why aren't you playing with your friends? Aren't you having fun?" Rachel asked. She'd hate it if he weren't having fun; this was his birthday party and she really hated entertaining the other moms.

"Mommy, you love Daddy, don't you?" Seth asked suddenly, looking up at Rachel with tear-filled eyes. Rachel was taken aback by the sudden question and the look of complete and utter horror in her son's eyes.

"Seth…" Rachel began.

"Mrs. Hudson, is Seth crying?" Lily asked, running over to her best friend and giving him a tight hug. "Don't be sad, Seth! It's your birthday!" She exclaimed.

"You have to love Daddy, Mommy!" Seth yelled. Everything grew quieter and suddenly, the front door opened and in stepped Finn. For a moment, she forgot about the other children and moms and marched up to her husband, tears beginning to fall from her own eyes. Something about Seth's sudden question set her off and she suddenly remembered her conversation with Julia at the Lima Freeze not too long ago. With her heart racing, she stopped right before Finn.

"Where have you been?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Bewildered, Finn took a step back.

"Rachel…"

"It's your son's birthday and you don't have the decency to be here?" Rachel exclaimed. Some of the other moms shifted uncomfortably and Rachel began to really dislike herself in this moment; she was making her private life very, very public and clearly upsetting Seth.

"Stop yelling! Stop fighting!" Seth begged, trying to squirm out of Lily's hug.

"I was on my way home!" Finn shouted back.

"That's not good enough!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why weren't you here? Why did you leave?"

"You told me to go!" Finn exclaimed.

"I did no such thing!" Rachel hissed. "Where were you?"

"Out!" Finn exclaimed back.

"With Ellen?" Rachel growled, crossing her arms and angrily wiping her tears away. Finn opened his mouth to say something before his jaw set, eyes filled with anger.

"Actually, yeah, I was. We were discussing some new changes for the upcoming school year." Finn explained. Rachel gasped, feeling as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"You…you promised me you wouldn't have anything more to do with her!"

"She's my boss, Rach, and I—"

"Don't call me that." Rachel hissed. She turned around and grabbed Seth by the arm. He was crying really hard now, just like Rachel. "You chose that bitch over me and over your son. Now you can live with it."

"Live with…? Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn asked, panic clear in his voice.

"I let you into Seth's life because I thought you could handle it! I thought you'd be here for him! But I was wrong about you, Finn, and I don't want to be apart of this anymore." Rachel glare at him, shaking as she held her son who was sobbing for them to stop fighting and love each other again.

"Apart of what?" Finn asked, his eyes wide as though he were just now realizing the problems they had been facing for the past few months.

"Us, Finn! I don't want this anymore!" Rachel exclaimed, opening the door. She didn't want to step out the door; she didn't know what she would do after she did. She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I don't love you like I used to." And she took Seth by the hand and led him out the door, his desperate screams ringing in her head.

_I'm thinking of leaving Finn._

Her words became a reality, and she and Seth collapsed in the driveway in front of her car in tears. She apologized to him over and over while he just wished for her to love Daddy again. They held each other and cried and cried, just like old times.

Except now, it wasn't just Rachel who had lost Finn.

Now Seth had too.

**Now before you start throwing sticks and stones at me and demanding my death for breaking up Finchel, let me explain! Chapter 12 is about Rachel contemplating her decision and will include several flashbacks and the long-awaited genders of the babies! Priscilla will make another appearance, as will Kurt and Blaine and lots of scenes with Seth. Maybe I'll even do some in his point of view. Then in Chapter 13, there will be a confrontation between Finn and Rachel. Will it be the final one? Who knows…well, I do xD. Haha. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. Everything will be fine. Also on the horizon: the birth of the twins! What genders are you guys hoping for, and what names do you have in mind? And also…is there anything you want to be said between Rachel and Finn? Well, that's all for now. Has anyone else noticed that the climax of all my stories just-so-happens to be in Chapter 11? Creepy… haha. Read my other stories, like my Facebook page (Finntastic17- Fanfiction), follow me on Twitter (Finntastic17), and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 12: Distance

**An update! Gasp! I know, I know, some of you are probably wondering what kind of person I have to be to make Rachel and Finn argue at Seth's party right in front of him and his friends like that. I've told you before I'm horrible xD just kidding. It all comes into play later. When school starts in the next chapter, the moms are going to be gossiping about Rachel and the split. And I've hinted a bit in this chapter that Seth is really upset with his mother. I didn't really specify when Rachel found out the genders of the babies, but they're in here! I've also decided on names, but I'd still love to hear your input! So this chapter is kind of the aftermath of it all. Things get a little better, but they're not quite there. Rachel and Finn have a lot to do on this long road of recovery before they make it out together. But I assure you that they will. What's a story without a happy ending? Anyways, this chapter is entitled 'Distance' by Christina Perri. Look up the song to better understand the chapter; it's amazing. I even used some of the lyrics :D. Now…enjoy!**

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance,_

_And say I love you when you're not listening…_

"Are you sure that it's okay if we stay here?" Rachel asked once more. Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

"Of course, dear! What's mine is yours." Kurt smiled warmly. "Except the master bedroom; that's mine." He added in quickly. Rachel rolled her eyes, sighing as she took a seat on the couch and let her gaze wander to the window. Everything looked so peaceful outside. Parents were bustling around with their back-to-school shopping as school would be starting in less then a week now.

"But, um…" Kurt's voice broke her concentration. She turned to face him, her expression dull. "I'd like to know what I owe to this spontaneous—"

"Not now, Kurt." She grumbled, looking away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is everything alright at home?" He asked. Rachel blinked away her tears and sighed, pushing herself up from the couch and trudging back to where she and Seth were staying.

"No." She murmured. "Everything is far from being okay." Startled, Kurt just watched as Rachel closed the door behind her.

"O-okay." He stammered. He turned to where Seth sat in the far corner of the family room. He was wearing the same facial expression that Rachel had been moments before she disappeared.

"Hi, Seth." Kurt said cheerfully, taking a seat by the seven-year-old child. "Sorry I missed your birthday party, buddy. I heard it was fun!" Seth shook his head.

"No." He mumbled, tears filling up his eyes. Kurt frowned; why were both mother and son so emotional? He had been spared the details; all he knew is the day before, Rachel and Seth were at his door in tears asking if they could crash there for a few days. With Blaine on a business trip and Priscilla constantly out on dates with Ryan, Kurt didn't see harm in letting them stay over. He hardly got to see his nephew, or Rachel for that matter, and seeing them in this condition was just heartbreaking. Seth may look a lot like Finn, but the way he carried himself just screamed Rachel. Perhaps Rachel had miscarried just as Quinn had…?

"What? But all your mother's parties are fun." Kurt smiled and rubbed his nephew's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Seth shrugged him away and glanced out the window just as Rachel had.

"I miss Daddy." Seth said, choking on his tears. Alarmed, Kurt wrapped the little boy up in a tight embrace.

"Is your father alright?" He asked. Surely Rachel would've said something to him if anything happened to Finn!

"Mommy took me away from him." Seth blubbered. "Now they're gonna get divorced." Kurt frowned, taken aback. Rachel and Finn…split up? No way. It wasn't possible. They had dated seven years straight on and off again before finally getting married five years before. They were meant to be. And how did Seth know what divorce meant?

"Seth, it'll be okay." Kurt soothed.

"They got in a huge fight and Mommy told him she didn't love him anymore!" Seth cried. "I just want them to love each other again, Uncle Kurt. I want them to be my mommy and daddy again. I'll even be good to the babies." Seth continued to cry into his uncle's shirt and Kurt took the liberty of comforting the little boy. He fought back his own tears; he didn't want to see Seth in this condition. He was always a happy, bubbly little boy. Sure, Rachel and Finn had been off for a few months now, but separation, let alone…divorce? He hated divorce. It was always such an ugly thing, especially when children were involved.

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt sighed. "What have you done now?"

-glee!-

Kurt gave a light tap at the door before entering Rachel's room. She was sitting on the far end of the bed gazing out the window. Her eyes held a far away look, which he recognized easily. The summer Finn and Rachel got engaged was also the summer everyone found out about Seth. He was nearly two at the time. When Finn had first found out, he reacted in a rash manner and broken up with Rachel as they had just gotten back together. The look she had in her eyes then was the same one her eyes held now.

"So Seth seems pretty distraught." Kurt commented, taking a seat on the other end of the bed. Rachel didn't turn to acknowledge him. "What happened, Rachel?" Kurt sighed.

"A lot, Kurt." Rachel sighed.

"I get that." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, why? Why would you leave Finn?"

"It's complicated." She mumbled.

"Not that complicated. I know how you get when you're threatened." At this, Rachel turned to face him.

"Threatened?" She repeated incredulously.

"I've heard you complain time and time again about this Ellen chick." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn loves you, and you love him." Rachel covered her ears, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Stop, Kurt." She said weakly. "I don't need this talk."

"Yes, you do." Kurt insisted, reaching over and pulling her hands from her ears. "You're too far along in your pregnancy and you have Seth to consider. You know how I feel about divorce, especially when children are involved."

"Good thing it isn't _**your**_ marriage." She hissed, turning away stubbornly.

"I know this isn't what you want." Kurt continued.

"How? You're not me." Rachel scoffed.

"Because you love Finn more than anybody else." Kurt said softly. He saw Rachel stiffen and he knew he had finally gotten through to her. "Your relationship has been put to tests before, Rachel. This is just another one."

"No, it isn't." Rachel said softly.

"Do you really believe this is the end?" Kurt asked. Rachel didn't answer. He could hear her quietly sobbing but he didn't care. "You and Finn need to make up and you need to stop being so insecure! Seriously, Rachel, it's what gets you guys every single time! Your insecurity makes you lash out and say things you don't mean!"

"I did mean what I said!" Rachel argued.

"You meant it when you told him you didn't love him? Did you also mean it when you took Seth away from his father yet again?" Kurt raised his voice and Rachel spun around, eyes wide. He knew maybe he'd gone too far, but he had to get his point across to Rachel. "And on his birthday too."

"Don't you think I feel horrible enough?" Rachel asked, her eyes flashing as the tears continued to spill over. "I feel like shit! I left my husband and took him away from my son. I know I've scarred Seth, probably for life."

"You can fix it." Kurt said gently.

"I can't." Rachel sighed.

"This isn't the Rachel I know." Kurt stood up. "You can fix it. This isn't what you want. You don't want to be separated."

"Maybe it is." Rachel shot back.

"But it isn't." Kurt retorted. "Look at your son, Rachel, and tell me it's what you want. Look me right in the eye and tell me you want to be separated from Finn." She looked away. "Exactly." Kurt said proudly.

"I think you should leave." Rachel muttered darkly.

"I'm happy to have you and Seth staying here, Rachel, but you need to fix things with Finn. Seth will hate you if you don't."

"You can't blackmail me that way!" Rachel exclaimed. Kurt blinked in surprise.

"That isn't blackmail, Rachel. It's the truth." With that he left as Rachel collapsed onto the bed, letting out a frustrated cry as the babies nudged her stomach.

-glee!-

Seth was still sitting at the window as Priscilla entered the house. She froze, surprised, at the sight. "Kurt? Kidnapping is illegal!" She called before taking a seat next to him. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Silla." He said glumly. Priscilla frowned; this wasn't the Seth she knew.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Priscilla had spent the past two nights at Ryan's, so she was unaware of the situation. Her relationship with the English teacher was blossoming into a full-fledged romance that made Priscilla extremely giddy. Just the night before, he had told her he loved her. However, seeing Seth so distraught instantly brought her down from cloud nine to reality.

"Mommy took me away from Daddy." Seth said bitterly. Priscilla felt as though the breath was knocked out of her.

"What?" She gasped. She was gone for two days and Rachel was here with Seth?

"Priscilla, I didn't kidnap him!" Kurt exclaimed. She got to her feet and marched over to Kurt.

"What the hell happened?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "What the fuck did he do?"

"Him?" Kurt's eyes widened and flashed. "How do you know it isn't Rachel's fault?"

"She doesn't do anything without a good reason. I know her." Priscilla growled.

"So do I. I've known her long then you." Kurt countered.

"But I was there for her when you weren't."

"Not my choice." Kurt retorted. He sighed. "I don't know what happened exactly; all I know is Finn and Rachel got in some huge argument in front of Seth and all his friends at his birthday party and he's scarred."

"Oh, Rachel…" Priscilla sighed.

"And now she and Seth are staying here."

"This has been a long time coming." Priscilla whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"That night you were babysitting?" Priscilla raised her eyebrows.

"That was ages ago, number one, and number two, I don't even know why you guys needed me and Blaine to watch Seth in the first place."

"Really? I thought you…well, we were out to fetch Finn. He was out with Ellen and lied to Rachel about it." Priscilla explained.

"Rachel should know that Finn wouldn't cheat though. Marriage is about trust."

"Maybe, but if Finn's lying to her, then what trust does that give?"

"Okay, I see your point, but Rachel overreacted just as Finn did five years ago when he found out about Seth."

"This is different. Not only is Rachel's mental well-being on the line, but so is Seth's." Priscilla argued. "My guess is her insecurities got the best of her and she's had all of it building up inside of her and when she saw Finn late to his own son's birthday party she just let go."

"That's what I was thinking too." Kurt agreed. "I tried talking to her but she didn't really listen. She thought I was blackmailing her when I told her Seth would hate her if she didn't make up with Finn. She insisted that being separated is what she wants."

"It isn't." Priscilla argued.

"I know. Try telling her that."

"I'll talk to her." Priscilla murmured, heading back to Rachel's room. "You comfort Seth." She called over her shoulder. Priscilla stood outside Rachel's door, inhaling sharply for a moment. _Think happy thoughts._ She encouraged herself. She smiled as she thought of Ryan, her amazingly hot new boyfriend, before entering the room.

"Hey, Rachel!" Priscilla exclaimed, hoping to get a response out of the petite brunette. She didn't acknowledge Priscilla in any way. She sighed, tossing her dirty blond hair over her shoulder before placing one hand on her hip. "Look, let's cut to the chase. Kurt told me what happened, and now I feel really sorry I didn't make it to Seth's party. I was with Ryan, and by the way, that's going really great—but that's beside point. You're letting your insecurities get to you and it's exactly what got between you and Finn last time. They make you act out, Rachel, and sometimes they hurt the people you love. I'm sure Finn isn't flying high on cloud nine and I know Seth is probably the most miserable kid I've seen."

"Thanks." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Point is, you have to fix things. This isn't what you want. And don't tell me it is 'cause I know that you know it isn't." She fixed Rachel with a pointed glare. "It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, 'cause I know that moron hurt you and you need your time. But you're running away, and taking people and dragging them along with you. And that just isn't right." Priscilla finished. Rachel flinched.

"He did hurt me." She whispered.

"But you love him. And he loves you." Priscilla said gently as Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears. "And, uh, I think in this case you've kinda hurt him too. You're my best friend, and I don't want to see things crumbling for you like this. You're about to have twins here and you have a seven-year-old son who, by the looks of it, hasn't moved from that corner in the family room since you guys got here. You're not the only one hurting you. And I'd be leaving you alone if being separated from Finn was for the best…but it's not. And I know it isn't what you want. You were just acting off your emotions."

"You really do know me." Rachel sniffled, cracking a small smile. Priscilla chuckled.

"Well, duh. I'm only, like, your best friend?" The two of them giggled before Rachel's face returned to its original somber look. "Seriously though, Rachel. Fix this mess you made. This whole thing has been a long time coming, but it isn't unfixable. Just talk to him…when you're ready. Don't push it if you aren't ready." Priscilla turned towards the door and closed it quietly behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to run straight into Kurt. "Holy sweet mother of God, Kurt!" She shrieked.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked.

"Never do that again; I nearly had a heart attack." Priscilla scolded.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "So…?"

"I think I got through to her." Priscilla stated proudly. "It might take a while, but it'll be okay." Kurt beamed.

"Oh, phew! That's great." Kurt said in relief. Priscilla smirked as she started back to her room. She grabbed a few things before heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Back to Ryan's; I originally came back just to grab a few things."

"So I guess that's going well?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling. Priscilla smiled, hesitating at the front door for a moment with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"I can plan your wedding?" He clasped his hands together in hope. Priscilla snorted.

"And have you choose my wedding colors? No, thanks!" She cried.

"You knew I was right about those colors!" Kurt protested.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes. "I hope it all gets better. I'll be back later, I promise. Don't push her; let her come around on her own. As for Seth…try to distract him."

"I suppose taking him to see Finn wouldn't be smart?" Kurt asked. Priscilla raised an eyebrow and said nothing as she closed the door behind her. She felt a little guilty leaving so soon, but she knew it would all be okay. Right? She frowned, worrying for a moment.

No. Everything would be okay. In the end, everything is okay. If it's not okay, then it's not the end.

-glee!-

She had been sitting on the front porch for fifteen minutes now, racking her brain for things to say. Saying 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem to cut it. Those two words were nothing compared to what she had done. Finally, she drew hand slowly up to the doorbell, wincing as it rang. She could hear it echo, and briefly considered running off, but a persistent nudge in her stomach reminded her she was here because she _**loved**_ Finn.

"Rachel." He seemed generally surprised when he answered the door. Rachel shifted uncomfortably, praying silently for him not to have another woman inside. So they were separated. It was too soon for him to already be seeing someone. Especially now since she was here to beg for forgiveness.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a quiet voice, biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling over. It was still too soon to cry. But the fact that she had to ask permission to enter the house she and Finn chose together just depressed her. Without saying a word, Finn stepped out of the way to let Rachel inside. She did and gazed around in wonder. It was amazing how quiet and empty it was without her and Seth here. Stormy padded up to her in the next moment and let out a high-pitched meow, rubbing against her leg as if to ask where Seth was. She bent down and stroked the tiny cat, feeling guiltier then ever.

"If you're here to get more of your stuff, I left it out on the chair." He gestured towards the chair. She noted how cold his voice sounded.

"I'm not here to get more of my stuff." Rachel said, standing back up and daring to walk further into the house. "I'm here to talk."

"About custody agreements? 'Cause I haven't seen Seth since you left." Yeah, Finn was definitely pissed. But she could tell he was trying not to lose his temper.

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'll bring him by tomorrow." Rachel whispered. Finn snorted but didn't say anything in response. The silence between them was unnatural as they stood awkwardly in front of each other. Finally, Finn broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" He sounded a bit gentler this time. And that was when Rachel finally broke down.

"I-I'm so sorry, Finn!" She cried. "I shouldn't have left! I don't want to separate! I love being married to you! I love you more then anything else! I can't be without you! I would never be able to get along without you by my side. I've tried it before and I've failed miserably. Please don't leave me!"

"You left me." He corrected. "Because you couldn't trust me."

"I do trust you!"

"Not entirely. What's a marriage without trust?"

"Finn, we can't become like those other parents. Imagine how torn Seth would be." She paused, sniffling. "How torn they would be." She gestured towards her stomach and she watched Finn's gaze soften for a moment.

"It was your choice to leave." He finally stated. "You told me you wanted to separate."

"I wasn't thinking! I act on impulse; you know that!" She cried.

"Rach…" He took a step towards her as if to comfort her, but thought against it and stepped back. "You needed time. That's what you needed. I don't want to separate either."

"So you'll take me back?" She asked hopefully.

"No. You needed time, and I need some time, too."

"Are you seeing someone else?" She asked. Finn let out an exasperated sigh and Rachel knew her stupid question had set them back to square one.

"See, you don't trust me!"

"I was only asking! We are separated and it could be a possibility…" She broke off and stared at her feet.

"Are you seeing someone?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would I be here begging for you to take me back if I was?" Rachel growled.

"Rach, we need some time apart." Finn sighed. "You needed time, and now I need some, too."

"But time will only drive us apart." She sobbed.

"I won't let that happen." He promised. "Just…I'll call you when I'm ready." Her heart sank as she turned back towards the door. Opening it and leaving was the hardest thing she could do. Before she left, she paused and turned back to face him.

"Just in case you were wondering, you're having a son and a daughter."

And then she left.

_But how long can we keep this up, up, up…?_

**See? It's all going to be fine. Eventually. These things take time. But I'm actually surprised at how this chapter turned out. I really like it. I hope you all did too. Next chapter the unexpected occurs (any guesses?) and we'll see how things go from there. I would still like to hear if any of you would like anything to be incorporated into future Finchel confrontations and more baby name ideas! We need boy AND girl names! Yay! Although I've got the boy name covered, I'd still love to hear your ideas. The names I got in my most recent reviews are too cute! Also, what do you guys think of Ryan and Priscilla? One more thing: we still have this Julia pregnancy issue and the fact she wants to give her baby up for adoption. Some of you mentioned Quinn and Puck, but I have other plans for them. Any other ideas? I have one Glee couple in mind but I want your opinions to play a role too. Well, that's all! Until next time…like my Facebook page (Finntastic17- Fanfiction), follow me on Twitter (Finntastic17), read my other stories, and most importantly… REVIEW! Please:).**


	16. RIP Cory Monteith

My fellow Gleeks.

Today truly is a saddening and heartbreaking day. There are no words I can think of to console the sadness that wells up in my heart as I listen to 'Don't Stop Believing' yet again. Cory Monteith was a wonderful man with a beautiful heart and soul. He changed a lot of our lives and taught us many things. For many of us, it was easy to identify with such a magnificent young man. He did such great things for everyone. And the way he loved Lea Michele, both as Finn Hudson on Glee and Cory Monteith in the real world, was remarkable. It goes to show that good guys do exist, for he truly was one of them.

I was bullied a lot throughout middle school and part of high school, as I have yet to finish (I graduate this year). It was depressing and a very hard time for me. I ended up curling up in this shell and remaining hidden from the world as I feared being hurt again. Then Glee came…I instantly fell in love with its characters, its lessons, and its stories. I identified the most with Rachel, but I fell in love with Finn:). I loved how he loved Rachel, and it made me feel loved in a way. That's how powerful Cory was as an actor…he made someone as insignificant as me feel special. He was my first celebrity crush and helped me set my standards for men. If they're not like Finn, then they're not worth it…lol. It seems unrealistic, yes, but at the same time…it's not.

Cory Monteith was my hero. I could not thank him more for what he's done for me. Though he will never truly know, he did make such a huge difference in my life, and for that, I am grateful. I hope he finds peace where he is now3 and my heart, of course, goes out to his family and Lea. God bless, and don't stop believing. Stay tuned this week for an update of some of my stories in honor and in memory and dedicated to Cory Monteith.

Rachel Berry on Glee once said that being a part of something special made you special. It was later repeated in season two by Finn Hudson when he and Rachel were fighting. He asked if she considered them to be a part of something special.

Cory, you are forever in the hearts of millions of fans. You have clarified the meaning of special for us, and you will always be a part of something special.

~Finntastic17

RIP Cory Monteith 7/14/13. You will be missed.


End file.
